


Stiles' Needs

by ShineeRedKookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia, Alpha Derek, Alpha Theo, Beta Jackson, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Spin the Bottle, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the human version of a First Beta. Not that he knows it. Stiles also has Potential Mates. He doesn't know that either. What Stiles does know is that something is up with Jackson . . . he's being nice. Stiles is going to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am currently updating what is already posted before posting the rest. This story is now completed. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your time and for reading. Please let me know what you think.

He’d lied.

He had lied to everyone. All of those around him. The ones that cared and the ones that didn’t care. It hadn’t mattered to him. He lied to everyone.

And no, he wasn’t sorry.

It was something he wanted. Something he craved. He could taste it in the back of his throat when he swallowed. He could feel the muscles pulling taut as he stretched. He was so tired of trying to fit into the skin that others had made for him.

He didn’t fit.

And he didn’t want to fit. He wanted to make his own skin. His own rules. His own ways. He was tired of having everything written for him.  Tired of having to follow the expectations given to him by others.

Derek Hale.

He changed everything. Well, it was most likely Scott and Stiles that had started the problem. He’d noticed changes in Scott. Things that shouldn’t have been possible were suddenly possible for Scott McCall.  So, he waited. And he watched. And then he found Derek Hale.

Derek Hale was not human.

It had taken him a little while to figure out. But he had. The librarian had come to know his habits better than his _Adoptive Mother_.  After digging through book after mythological book, Jackson finally found what he was looking for.  Found the proof of what he knew was true about Derek and Scott. Stiles was still human. Too much of a klutz for him to not be.

Derek Hale was a werewolf.

It was then that he knew. He knew what he needed to be to feel right in his skin. To be the best him he knew he could possibly be.  So he asked. And he got what he wanted.

Jackson Whittemore. Beta Werewolf to the Hale Alpha and Pack.

.

Things had changed. Changed so greatly since he had been bitten. It had taken a while for him to get use to the new skin. Though, if he was being honest with himself – Jackson took to his new skin much quicker than he had ever taken to his old self. And he had had 16 years to do so.

He knew Lydia could tell. It was in the way she smirked at him. Watched him when she thought he didn’t know. Then again, there was a chance that she knew he was watching. Lydia Martin didn’t fold often. If ever.  She was waiting for him.  He waited to long.

_Stop being stupid._ She snapped. Her eyes honeyed over for a second as she stared at the man she had dated for most of their high school and middle school life. _You have something to tell me. You know I will care for you the way I always have._ Her eyes narrowed once more before flicking hair over her shoulder and click-clacked down the hall in her heels.

Yes, he had talked to her. Told her everything. She was a Banshee. He wasn’t alone in the supernatural world. Derek wasn’t the same. They were bound together. Lydia came because she wanted to. She had no ties to the others.

Things were good. It was simple. It felt right. It worked. Nothing was difficult. Everything was good. And there was a chance he was even mending the serrated strands of relationship with his . . . his parents. It was good. Then things changed. Changed more. Reshaped into something he wasn’t prepared for.

Mates.

It was a warning he had been given. He’d laughed. Laughed at the idea of something being a potential anything for him.  That should have been in possible. If love really existed, Jackson's  _real_ parents wouldn't have left him in the cold on the doorsteps to the orphanage. So no, love didn't exist. Therefore, mates didn't exist. And wouldn't be a problem in Jackson's dictionary.

Oh, how wrong Jackson had been.

Derek hadn't really gone into detail about how the wolf in him would recognize  _their_  mate, just that the wolf would. Then again, Jackson hadn't really been listening, if he had that is, either. Derek wanted Jackson to be ready. To understand everything he was going to go through. Everything he was going to feel.

Jackson had snorted halfway through the Alpha to Soon To Be Werewolf speech, his cockiness showing through as he snapped back: I just want the power. However, Derek knew better, he knew there was an underlying reason for Jackson to be so eager to want  _this_  brought upon oneself.

He wanted to belong. He wanted someone to call family.

Jackson should have listened. Oh, how he should have listened. Listened to each and everything his Alpha was telling him. Why? It had killed him. What? Running back to his Alpha like a little scared and helpless puppy. His masculinity and pride was ripped from him at the shit-eating grin that rested on Derek's supple lips. Why? The Alpha knew Jackson had come to ask for help.

"What do I do?" Jackson grumbled out. He had to force the words from his mouth. The wolf in him was eager for the information, the boy, who had grown up in a harsh environment and forced to fend for himself, wasn't as zealous.

Derek smirked.

Jackson growled, his eyes flashing a bright pacific blue. He knew he shouldn’t have. The smirk was his fault.

Derek's eyes flashed red.

His brows furrowed as he lowered his eyes.  _Damn Alpha control._  "I . . . I think I found my mate." He mumbled. His brows stayed furrowed as the wolf in him relaxed, the beast like aspects fading from his face. "I . . . I don't know."

"You weren't listening when I told you about Mates,  _were you_?" Derek growled at his Beta's insolence. He growled out a sigh and shook his head. His glowing red eyes fading back to the vivid blue-green.

"No." Jackson heaved a sigh. The name was on the edge of his lips. His eyes flashed oceanic blue every few seconds as he stared at the ground. Jackson held back a growl. It wouldn't do him any good against an Alpha. He held in a flinch.  _His Alpha._

Derek frowned. "What else?"

Jackson's head shot up. Did Derek really think he was going to come right out and say it? That easy?

"Alright," Derek said. "Let's try this question." His vivid eyes studied the younger - watching every sliver of motion. "Who is your Mate?"

Jackson groaned. He dropped his elbows on his knees, his hands ran through his messy hair savagely, yanking on the strands. "I'm not sure." His brows furrowed. "I think . . . how would I know?"

Derek heaved a sigh and took the seat on the couch a cushion away. "You feel happy, when you go to bed, while you're sleeping, when you wake up, and when you go through the day. If you've been burdened - the weight is no longer there." Derek stretched out his long lean legs and leaned back against the couch. He flexed his jaw. "Laura. . ."

Jackson's ears tweaked as his body stilled. His wolf shifted, lowering and turned over, showing it's underbelly as a whining keen slipped from the wolf's lips.

The alpha never talked about his fallen sister. Ever.

"Laura . . . she said you'd smell them before you saw them. The scent would be the most overpowering, most sensual, most intoxicating smell." Derek paused once more. "She told me once, 'when you first smell them, the air will be knocked out of you. Like you were just hit by the best linebacker, but at the same time all you can do is breath in - not really getting oxygen, just smelling the scent'."

Jackson nodded. "It was." He murmured. "The smell was perfection: clean, fresh, and sweet."

Derek made a small noise in the back of his throat in agreement. "The urge to mark and scent them is going to be powerful, but it is going to kill you if you do it without their permission." Derek explained. "Hurting your mate . . . it can bring you to your hands and knees quicker than anything."

"Is it supposed to feel like your world has shifted?"

Derek nodded. "No pun intended . . . Laura said it's like Jacob's explanation of imprinting in Twilight."

Jackson snorted. "I don't read that girly shit." His nose scrunched unhappily at the thoughts of when Lydia had tried to make him read  _The Notebook._  It hadn't gone well for either of them. Jackson still adamantly loathed that movie  _and_ book.

"Oh?" Derek chuckled. "You read?"

Jackson glared.

"Okay, okay." Derek's jaw flexed. "Laura said, that Jacob said: 'Your world will shift. Gravity is no longer what's keeping you from floating away. Your mate is." Derek shrugged and stretched out his legs. His nose scrunched. "The whole world shifted. Nothing was the same, but nothing was different." He breathed out slowly and quenched the sadness that started to reek from his pores. Derek swallowed hard. "Laura said . . . Her wolf came alive - like it had been sleeping or lazing under the sun. All of her senses were suddenly in tune."

Jackson heaved a sigh. "What do I do?" He yanked at his hair once more. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to him. And certainly not now.

"Who is it Jackson?" Derek demanded without adding the Alpha effect. The boy seemed to be having enough trouble dealing with it, without adding to it. He could be an ass. But as the alpha, Derek could feel every emotion from his pack members.

"Stiles." He whispered, hopefully _too_  softly for the other to hear.

Derek's ears tweaked softly. "Who?"

"Stilinski." Jackson squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Stiles Stilinski."

Derek couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that crawled onto his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind -  _justice_  - hissed through his body. "Have you talked to him?"

"No," He bit out. Jackson jerked his head side to side. "I smelled him."

Derek's brows furrowed. "When?"

"Um," Jackson leaned back against the couch. "About a day after turning." His brows furrowed. "He was with Scott." Jackson shrugged. "I don't really know what they were doing. You were making me chase that damn squirrel."

Derek smirked. "I was making you run off some of the energy you were building from being cooped up." His voice was soothing, as much as he could be. “It isn’t good when the wolf gets wound up.”

"Yeah." His word was sharp as it left his lips. His jaw tightened. Jackson still hadn’t learned how to share his emotions. How to put them into words to tell other people.

He shook his head. "The feeling is only going to get worse if you try to avoid him." Derek announced. He glanced at the boy next to him. The pack protective side of his Alpha churned in him. "Start by talking with Scott."

"Scott?"

Derek nodded. "He's Stiles' best friend, if anyone can help you with Stiles it's him."

"Ok." Jackson nodded. He stood from the couch. "Thanks."

Derek shrugged. "Start out with friends . . . test the waters." The smirk returned. "See if he's  _even_  gay."

Jackson's scowl returned. "Jackass." He muttered, knowing the elder would hear.

Derek laughed. A wide smile covered his lips as he squeezed Jackson’s shoulder. “Take it slow. Let the wolf lead with you.”


	2. The Change

It wasn’t the first time things had changed. You would think that Jackson would be used to the changes that surrounded his life. You would think he would be comfortable with the changes. But no, Jackson wasn’t ready. He hadn’t been ready for these changes that came at him.

Scott had changed everything.

It had started easy. Awkward, but it was easy. He’d gone to Scott first. With Derek’s help, of course. He had tried to talk to Scott. But short of letting his fangs drop and claws pop, there was no way to get through to Scott. Jackson turned to Derek.

Scott had sat speechless for a good ten minutes before Derek had snapped at him. It had been hard for Scott to process. Hell, it had been hard for Jackson to process the first time around. Scott had taken a few deep breaths and nodded his head.  He’d even given Jackson the _hurt my brother_ speech.

Jackson wasn’t ready to see Stiles. They hadn’t been in close proximity . . . _ever._ Jackson had seen and smelled the human from afar and hadn’t tried to get close to him. If he couldn’t get to Scott, how was he supposed to get to Stiles?

He was scared. Derek had said to be careful and to be grounded. The first time you see a potential mate up close was far more dangerous. It had taken Jackson a while to understand.

 _Potential Mate_ and _Mate_ , they were two different things. Jackson viewed Stiles as a Mate. But there was a chance that Stiles had _Potential_ mates.  Jackson was looking at Stiles and only Stiles. However, because Stiles was not a wolf he didn’t view Jackson as the only one. And if there was another wolf that sought him out – Stiles would have more than one, making Jackson and the other _potential mates._

And that was when it happened. Jackson walked through the doors of the homeroom classroom and froze. As Jackson breathed in deeply, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Stiles was his mate. There would be no _potential._ Jackson was going to be the only one for Stiles. He wasn’t going to let the other go. Stiles was going to be his.

Jackson groaned. He wasn’t going to make it through an entire year of seeing Stiles and not claiming him. It just wasn’t going to work, impossible. Jackson had made it through the summer – but seeing him every day was something entirely different.

He parted his lips and breathed in. Because breathing through his mouth would be easier. LIE! A HUGE LIE! Now he could not only smell him, but taste me!

His upper teeth sunk into his lower lip. Today was going to be a long day and it wasn't fair.

Jackson raked his tongue over his upper teeth trying to dispel of his mates tantalizing taste. His mouth watered.

"Hey man!"

Jackson turned, a small smile started to quirk on his lips. "Hey Danny."

The other boy grinned. "How was your summer?"

Jackson shrugged.  _Hard? I puked more than I have in all of my life of lacrosse? I think Derek is an Asshole? I think I'm gay? I think I want to rut with Stiles? Why rut, you say? Cause I'm a werewolf and werewolves rut._ Yeah . . . no. "It was okay, yours?"

"Not too bad. Hawaii was beautiful!" Danny grinned while holding up his arm. "I got a tan." He flashed the other a quick smile.

"You weren't tan before?" Jackson smirked. "Any hotties?"

"In whom's terms?" Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "Cause I remember the last time we had this conversation." Danny chuckled. "I thought you were seriously going to not talk to me for a week!" The hacker cackled at the glare that greeted him. "It was an accident!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Either." Why not indulge? At this moment in time . . . he was gay, right? He shook his head and followed Danny to their lockers. "Well?"

"YES!" Danny exclaimed loudly. "I got this one guy's number." He whistled, his lips splitting into a Cheshire that he even remembered the guy, let alone his digits. One particular guy had been running through his head the  _entire_  vacation.

Jackson laughed. "Reel it in bro."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna call him?" His brows furrowed. "What about that Lahey guy?"

Danny's eyes widened - he hadn't realized Jackson had actually been listening when he was ranting. "Um . . ." He shifted. "I'm not sure . . ."

Jackson smirked. "Is he the reason you can't remember the guys number?" He shook his head. "So?"

"I - Isaac is more of a  _catcher_." Danny licked his lips and swallowed.

Jackson smirked after chuckling. "Buck up." He winked at the guy beside him.

Danny glared. Seconds later his face contorted - insecurity visible in his eyes. "I've never . . ."

"But you know the basics." Jackson shrugged. "Besides, maybe you can switch it up every now and then." A face of Isaac in wolf form flashing across his mind. "He could probably go macho once a while."  _Especially on a full moon._

Danny's lips pursed. "Really?" His nose scrunched. "You really think I could do that?"

"Ye- I'm done." Jackson threw up his hands. "I am never giving you  _advice_  again. It's creepy." He shook his head but made sure that Danny saw the smirk on his lips. They'd been friends since they were three - nothing would change that.

Danny laughed. "You're still the best."

Jackson snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're not my type." Danny offered with a smile.

Jackson rolled his eyes and shoved at his friend. "Everyone's type, sweetheart." The smile dropped from his lips as he ran into a brick wall. A brick wall known as Stiles' scent. He'd forgotten they shared a homeroom together.  _Damn._

Danny frowned. "You okay?"

Jackson jerked his head in reply. "Where are we sitting?"

"In front of Isaac . . . If that's okay?" Danny bit his lip, but didn't dare peel his eyes away from the blonde haired boy across the room. He had missed the curly blonde. More than he was willing to say, more than Jackson could tell.

Jackson followed his line of sight.  _Dammit!_  Someone was out to get him - sitting beside Isaac was none other than Stiles. Someone really wanted him to suffer.  _Is this what Lydia meant by karma?_ Jackson shook his head and shoved Danny to take the lead. His slammed his eyes shut as they got closer. His pulse raced.  _Fuck._  He was close to changing. Jackson could feel it. He flexed his jaw - his gums were starting to hurt.

Nothing like trying to hide the fact you're a werewolf from your classmates . . . and mate.

"Okay." Danny pushed Jackson forward and made him take the seat in front of Stiles so he could sit in front of Isaac. "Hey Isaac."

The blonde smiled brightly and leaned forward. "H - hi Danny."

Danny melted. Who wouldn't?

Jackson shook his head and crossed his arms before dropping his head on them.

Yeah, today was going to be  _long_.

. . .

Scott frowned as he linked hands with Allison and walked with his girlfriend and best friend into the pits of hell . . . er- school. "Stiles?"

"Huh?" His friend jerked his head around, eyes wide. "What?"Stiles glanced up, chocolate honey colored orbs shot up. "H-hey."

"Where is your jacket?" Scott frowned as he looked his friend over. Brows furrowed in concern.

Stiles glared at his were-friend. 'We're not talking about that." His lips pursed unhappily.

"What?" Allison giggled. "Why not?" She smiled sweetly and moved towards the other.

Stiles held back on rolling his eyes. She was just too sweet to really be mean too. "Bad memories." Stiles replied cryptically.

"Ha." Scott snorted. "How?" His eyes widened in fake horror. '"Oh God! Did you wash it with the pinks and red again?"

Stiles' frown turned into a scowl. He jabbed a finger at his were-friend. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah . . . Yeah it was." Scott grinned cheekily.

Allison smiled as her brows furrowed. "What did I miss?"

"Last yea-"

Stiles flailed as he turned towards Scott. "Bro - the light of my life. Don't!" Stiles cut in. His cheeks tinged pink. It was not something he was proud of.

"Stiles accidently washed all his socks and white briefs with the pinks in red." Scott smirked wickedly.

"I didn't know there was a color rule thingy!" Stiles defended.

Scott grinned. "His father had recently put a  _new_  red shirt in the pile."

"Aw." Allison giggled. Her lips split into a wide grin. "That's so adorable!"

Stiles groaned. No guy wanted to seem adorable! None! "Seriously?" He growled softly,. "Scott wore diapers until he was six!"

"Stiles!" Scott squawked. " _Hey_!"

He shrugged and turned back towards the school. "Serves you right. Bro of my life!" He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "As if!"

"Oh!" She smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You should totally be gay!"

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Wha?" His brows crinkled in confusion. Where did that come from?

Allison's eyes widened. "Sorry! I just . . . You can cook - amazingly! You love shopping with me - you are great, you don't complain," She glared at Scott. "You share your feelings. And you love to cuddle!"

It was Scott's turn to glare. "You cuddled with my girlfriend?" He did his best to hide his smile. Jackson was going to flip when he heard this!

"Sure did." Stiles grinned cheekily. He wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders and pulled her closer. "She likes me more." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Allison giggled as she glanced at her were-boyfriend.

"You cuddled with him?" Scott put on his kicked puppy look. It got her every time.

Allison cooed and pulled away from Stiles. She wrapped her arms around Scott's waist and leaned against her were-boyfriend. "You know I love you."

"When did you two cuddle?"

Allison tried to keep a straight face. She really did. No, she  _really_  tried. "It was at our girls night thingy we did a couple weeks ago with Lydia and Erica."

"I thought you said it was a  _girls_  night?" Scott pouted.

Allison shrugged.

"Yeah." Stiles grinned. "That's why I'm  _The Man._ "

Scott snorted. "More like the  _The Girl._ " He chuckled. "You know I'm not letting you live the girls night thing down . . . Right?"

"You tell anyone - I'll tell them I cuddled with Allison." Stiles jabbed.

Scott glowered playfully. "Uncool."

Allison giggled and rolled here eyes. "I think y'all are both missing the point."

"What was that honey?"

"I said Stiles should be gay." Allison grinned. Her big brown eyes glittered with mischief.

"Seriously!" Stiles whined.

Allison pointed at their ADHD ridden friend. "You're whining, much like a girl would. And dare I say, you whine better than me."

"He does." Scott laughed at the horrified faces that turned to stare at him. He held his hands up in defense and moved towards class. "Stop staring! It's rude."

"That's not fair! I want new friends!" Stiles exclaimed half-heartedly.

Allison smiled and edged closer before whispering. "Drag friends?"

Scott let out a boisterous laugh.

Stiles' shoulders sagged as he started to pout. "Oh my gooooooood~" I really want new friends! You two are so mean!"

"Erica!" Allison grinned before bouncing over to Erica. "Don't you agree?"

Erica smirked. The wolf hearing simply meant Allison didn't have to really the entire conversation over again.

Not that that stopped the blush from spreading across Stiles' cheeks.

"I agree, hell! He's an amazing nail painter." Erica wiggled her fingers.

Scott whistled.

Stiles groaned and lowered himself into the chair next to Isaac. "They're mean . . . Can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, I got a couple more questions about that thing." Isaac smiled. "Sure."

Stiles grinned. "How are you and Danny?" He asked softly.

Isaac shrugged.

"I'm not sure . . ." His brows furrowed as his lower lip stuck out. "I really like him, but I'm not sure he likes to  _pitch_." Issac's nose scrunched as he looked down towards the ground. A soft blush stained his high cheek bones.

Stiles nodded. "It's okay . . . You never know, maybe he's been taking these lat couple of days to find his inner  _dom_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And you have my number, just text me with any questions." His eyes sparkled, "At our last  _intimate_  meeting you were ah-mazing!" Stiles laughed at the flush that covered the other's high cheek bones.

"Really? I will, I tried to make it again . . ." His brows furrowed. "I still didn't burn the onions enough." Isaac blushed but chuckled softly. His eyes shifted around the classroom as he moved closer to whisper, "You think?"

Stiles nodded. "Of course!"

"Thanks." Isaac shifted, his back going ram-rod straight.

He frowned and leaned over to poke Isaac on the cheek."What's wrong?" Stiles whispered.

"He's here."

Stiles squeezed Isaac's hand under the table. "It'll be okay."

"Hey," Danny smiled as he sat down in front of Isaac - immediately turning around to face the curly haired teen.

Isaac beamed brightly and leaned forward. "H - hi Danny."

"Isaac," he whispered softly as he leaned back in his chair. He placed his arms on Isaac and Stiles' table/desk. Danny leaned closer. "I missed you." He whispered.

Isaac blushed before murmuring, "Me too." A blush flitted over his cheeks. "I - I mean . . .I missed you." Isaac licked his lips and swallowed.

"So cute," he whispered a she leaned back in his chair. Stiles smiled at one of his were-friends as Isaac continued to chat with Danny.  _Cute._  His smile dropped as a shiver coursed through his body and settled in his spine.

Scott leaned forward in his seat behind Stiles. "Spill." He squirmed in his chair and edged closer. "Come on man, what happened?"

 _'Kanima'_ , Stiles whispered.

Scott frowned. "He ripped it up?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded as he shivered once again. A pout formed on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist. It was going to be a long day.

Scott heaved a sigh. He knew Jackson's ears were tweaking. He knew the Were would do anything for his mate. But . . . Scott was tired of playing with weird go between with an oblivious mate and an over protective  _scared_  werewolf. He sighed. It was happening again.

Stiles needed something.

It was then the routine started all over, again.

But this time, Scott took a different approach. No longer was he going to let Jackson live vicariously through him about Stiles. He was tired of looking at the love sick puppy. However, according to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, he has the exact same look when thinking of Allison.

It became a  _new_  regular occurrence. Something they had not really planned. Something fate had planned for them. Fate had set the events in motion long before any of them knew let alone could understand them. But that didn't mean they were going to stop it.

 

 


	3. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! I hope that you enjoyed the first two and will comment!!! Here is the next one, I hope you EnJOY this one too!!
> 
> Note: I do not own Teen Wolf. Check out the Pod Cast on Archive by Pabzy! Read and Review.

Stiles straightened his shoulders as he fought off another wave of chills. He chewed on his lower lip, ignoring the rambles of the homeroom teacher as he thought of different ways to keep himself warm. Stiles was about to resort to wrapping newspapers around his body, under his clothes. He'd seen The Day After Tomorrow, Stiles knew what was needed to keep warm.

And Dammit if he wasn't a little upset that Peter hadn't bit him. It's not that he was necessarily envious - he surely wanted no attachment past, present, or future to Peter. But knowing that he could be considerably warmer if he had been bitten instead was slightly depressing. Stiles was also smarter! 

Don't get him wrong, he loved Scotty. But sometimes the werewolf was a little on the dense side, especially at the wrong time. It was those freaking puppy eyes. So innocent -  _Off track Stiles._   He shook his head as another wave of chills tingled at the base of his spine.

Stiles was completely against the burning of books - even for warmth. He'd rather take his chance at snuggling up against Derek in wolf form.  _Oh! I wounder if Scott would snuggle?_ His nose twitched.  _Maybe Erica?_ Boyd seemed like the non-jealous type.

Maybe he could con one of them into giving up their leather jackets. Which come on! How come only the 'wolves' in the pack got leather jackets!! Derek considered him part of the pack - or he wouldn't demand he be there at the meetings. So why didn't Stiles have a leather jacket?

Stiles shook his head and bit down harder on his lower lip. Forcing his mind to think about something besides the cold that seemed into his bones. He had always liked winter . . . It had been a connection between his mother and himself. She had loved the cold. And it was nice to think about her with a wide smile playing in the snow. But after her passing the cold . . . It just made him feel hollow. Stiles wasn't that much of a fan anymore. And he didn't know how to tell those around him.

He let out a sigh and forced his mind to clear of everything. He didn't want to think about that. Not at school. Not where the wolves could sense it and pry. Stiles didn't really want to think about that at all . . . ever. He chewed on his lower lip and made himself shut his eyes as he listened to the dull voice of their homeroom teacher.

He wanted to go home. Back to bed. Where it was warm. He missed the warmth.

.

He shifted back and forth in his seat. Dark eyes watching over Stiles and the shivers that curled up his spine. Scott didn't like the fact that his friend wasn't warm. Wasn't safe from the chilling winter that loomed closer.

And  _fuck_  if Scott's wolf didn't whimper at the thought of his friend getting sick. Stiles wasn't one that sneezed coughed and better the next day. No. Stiles was a two trips to the doctor with shots and antibiotics type. The kind that was pitiful and all you wanted to do was baby until they were no longer sick. His wolf didn't like the thought of Stiles being sick and neither did Scott.

Scott shook his head slightly as he glanced at Stiles once more. His nose scrunched unhappily as the stench of pungent lemons filled his nose. Scott's brows furrowed. Whatever Stiles was thinking about was not happy.  He lips his dry lips and worked his jaw for a second.

He stood from his seat as the bell rang. He glanced at Stiles - his mind preoccupied. "I'm gonna go see Allison." He glanced at the door. "I want to know why she was called out of Homeroom this morning. Meet you at Mr. Harris's class?" Scott grinned, that easy smile that was always t hand for his friends.

The truth? Scott had been so in-tune to what Stiles was feeling and his worries over Stiles getting cold, that Scott had forgotten to listen to Allison. Hadn't even focused to find her heartbeat. 

Stiles nodded. "Don't forget to let her give you a treat for staying in your seat and not listening in on her conversations." He quipped good-naturedly. He cackled at the look he received. "Good puppy." He cooed playfully, squawking at the jab to his left side.

Scott growled playfully. He waved to Stiles as they parted ways. Scott moved down the hallway with ease. He stopped short in front of the first person he was looking for. The one person who knew without fail and ignored it better than anyone what Stiles needed.

"What?"

"Stiles is cold. Fix it." Scott wasn't giving the other a choice. The other would fix it, or Scott's wolf was going to play his bro cards and have Jackson thrown out of Stiles' life. Scott glanced at Jackson once more before walking off. The second person came into view seconds later. A smile graced his lips, his insides turned to goo, heart skipping a slight beat. "Hi."

She tucked a couple of strands of black hair behind her ear as she came to a stop in front of her were-boyfriend. "Hey babe." Allison smiled as Scott stood in front of her. "How was homeroom?"

"It would have been better if we had been together the entire time." Scott replied, the edges of his lips twitching upward in a smirk. "Why did they call for you?" His head tilted to the side as he wrapped an arm around her and steered her towards Harris's class.

Allison shrugged. "Some silly little sucking up." She rolled her eyes. "Dad donated a lot of many to the school to help us get better computers and new books in the library." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the male beside her. Allison heaved a soft sigh. "I'm so glad you are like a mini furnace." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will always keep you warm." Scott grinned and squeezed her shoulders as they came to a stop in front of their first class. "Well then, let's get to class." His grin widened. "Let's get to class, I have a feeling you are going to want to  _treat_  me tonight."

Allison arched an eyebrow. "And why do you feel like you should be getting special treatment?" Her eyes twinkled as she glanced up at him. Treats were just as much for him as her.

"Surprise," Scott shrugged and kept his smile in place. "You'll see."

. . .

Stiles shivered once more. Winter was going to kill him. He needed to buy a jacket, but to do that he needed money. Moreover, there was no possible way to explain to his dad exactly how his week old winter jacket got mauled.  _Maybe I could blame it on the washer. That thing's been known to eat socks. A coat might be passable._  He snorted. No way his dad would believe that. Stiles shivered once more.

He froze as a delicious heat suddenly engulfed him. Stiles looked down.  _A jacket?_  His eyes widened. It was not  _just_  a jacket. It was a leather jacket. Stiles knew a couple different people with leather jackets. But Stiles also knew that none of the wolves would give him their jacket -e specially without some well placed grovelling. He swallowed hard as his mind turned in circles. He knew this scent.

_Jackson Whittemore._

His eyes widened as his head jerked up.  _Wha. . .?_  Beside him sat Jackson. Stiles blinked. Stunned. He blinked once more, dark chocolate with drizzles of honey colored orbs filled with confusion. Why?

A jacketless Jackson. That was why?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jackson quipped. Voice clipped and brazen, dipped in glacial waters.

Stiles's cheeks flared with a burning red heat. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his notebook. Slowly a smile slid onto his lips. He slipped his arms through the leather sleeves. Stiles wrapped the jacket tighter around himself. He heaved a contented sigh. Warmth.

Jackson leaned back in his chair. A smirk sat on his lips as his wolf hearing picked up on the sigh. His mate was happy, so he was happy. And if he was happy, the wolf inside him was at peace. Jackson stretched out his legs and let the scent of his mate thrum through his senses.

A contented sigh fell from Stiles' lips. He pulled the jacket closer, if possible, and relaxed. His guard slipped, vulnerable to the world. And it was Jackson's fault.

It smelled like him. It was cool, crisp, rain; musk, thick, woodsy; and a touch of orange. Stiles brows furrowed.  _Orange?_  He shook his head. _Idiot! That's you!_  His cheeks turned red once more. The three scents mixed well. His head tilted to the side in thought.  _Why does Jackson smell so earthy, though? I expected more of a cologne smell. Something like Euphoria or Eternity by Calvin Kline._  Not that his current smell was bad. It was good, really good, and if Stiles breathed in deeply, a hint,  _just a hint_ , of Euphoria could be smelled.

Jackson glanced at the younger from the corner of his eyes. A soft deep chuckle fell from his lips as he watched Stiles lift the lapel of his jacket and sniff. Jackson shook his head before going back to texting on his phone.

 _I knew he was a Euphoria by Calvin Kline type of guy_. Stiles smiled goofily and continued to breath in Jackson's scent for the rest of the class. The rest of the day.

.

"Is that Jackson's jacket?" Lydia questioned with a smirk as she leaned back against her seat. She giggled softly. "I believe it is." Lydia flicked a couple strands of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "Jackson," she frowned and leaned towards his chair at the two person table with her. She poked Jackson in the side repeatedly. "I  _said_  is that Jackson's jacket?"

Jackson refused to acknowledge the strawberry blonde beside him. Refused. It was not going to happen. In no way shape or form was he going to acknowledge her.

"Jackson." Lydia pouted and continued to poke the male beside. "If you don't answer me . . . I will simply just go over there and ask him." Her lips parted in a wide  _innocent_  smile. "You know I will." Lydia grinned easily; a Cheshire among wolves. She knew how to play.

Jackson groaned. "Yes!" He hissed.  _Fuck!_  She was incorrigible, and she knew it.

"Thank you." Lydia giggled once more. "That is so cute!" She kept her girlish squeal inside as the emerald in her eyes twinkled brightly. "I know Allison agrees."

Allison laughed as she dropped down into the seat in front of her. "It's kind of creepy how no one can sneak up on you." The brunette in front of Lydia twisted around. "Lydia! I know very well you are holding in a squeal - it's too cute." She giggled softly, her dark eyes flickered to Stiles before turning back to the strawberry blonde. "I know!" She glanced at the  _acting innocent_  Jackson. "So have you heard Stiles whine yet?" _  
_

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "No I don't think I have why?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to calculate the times she had been in the presence of the geeky male. Her lips pursed unhappily. "From my knowledge, no." Lydia glanced at the male across the room. "Why?"

"Because!" Allison pouted unhappily. "He's better than me."

Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief. "That is impossible." She fluffed the curls in her strawberry blonde hair. "That does not seem . . . plausible." Lydia frowned and kept her poised expression - she was not one to lose control or use facial expression in front of the others.

"Wrong." Jackson shifted in his seat. "He is." He whispered for only the two girls to hear. Jackson glanced around. A smirk slid across his lips at the glare that was suddenly turned on him.

Lydia let out an indignant shriek before she could truly stop herself. "He cannot be better than me!" Her whisper was fierce, her glare suspicious.

"He is." Jackson did nothing to hide his smirk.

Allison giggled.

.

"Stiles?" Danny questioned as he took his seat in front of the ADHD ridden boy in Mr. Harris's class. His eyes traveled over the other. He had his sneaking suspicion. He'd had them for a little while. At least on one part - Jackson had been sneaking glances all morning, which was odd. But when you added in Jackson's googly eyed staring along with a sudden geek wearing a nice leather jacket.

The ADHD male peered up at the Hawaiian Hacker - that everyone loved. "What?" Stiles asked as he smiled in greeting.

"Who's jacket is that?" Danny's brows furrowed, and he studied the jacket. It looked so familiar. It looked like one he had gotten overseas - especially for Jackson's sixteenth birthday.

His cheeks tinged a deep dark red. "Um . . . Yeah . . ." He swallowed hard and forced himself not to turn around and look at the male sitting next to Lydia to tables behind and to the right.

"What?" Danny cocked his head to the side. A grin took over his lips as he noticed Jackson glance over there once more.

Isaac chuckled and bumped shoulders with Danny. "Leave him alone - he's obviously embarrassed." Isaac grinned sweetly and took the seat behind Stiles at the other table.

A smile broke out on Danny's lips as he realized the other was indeed embarrassed.

"Guys!" Stiles whined. His cheeks puffed out and he tried to glare. Yeah . . . He sucked at being mean. He really did. And his friends were not making it any easier. Stiles huffed out a breath. "Shut up."

Scott snickered as he listened to both Stiles and Jackson's conversations. Wolf hearing came in handy.

"No laughing!" Stiles jabbed his finger at Scott - who was sitting next to Isaac behind him, still  _trying_  to glare. His pout intensified as he crossed his arms on top of his desk before dropping his head onto them. Stiles breathed in slowly. He allowed Jackson's scent to envelope him and calm him.

Did he have to give the jacket back?

. . .

Stiles' shoulders sagged at the school day drew to an end. He really,  _really_ , didn't want to give Jackson his leather jacket back. Stiles wasn't saying he wanted to keep it, he was just saying he didn't want to give it back. It wasn't the same thing. It wasn't.

Did that make him a stalker?

What was wrong with him?

He was acting like a girl!

Stiles' eyes widened.  _What if Allison is right?_  A shiver coursed down his spine.  _No way!_  He chewed on his lower lip. His head tilted to the side as an image of Isaac and Danny flitted through his head.  _Do I want that? That exactly? Or the general that?_  "Oh my goooooooooood!" He whined softly. Stiles really wished he could cut his brain off at certain times.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jerked around to stare blankly at Scott.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?"

Scott chuckled.

Stiles frowned it was like his were-friend knew exactly what he was thinking. But werewolves couldn't read minds . . . Right?

"The bell rang. Schools out - let's go." Scott jerked his head in the direction of the door.

Stiles shoulders sagged more. Dammit. Now he had to give the jacket back. He followed Scott out of class and began searching for Jackson. He bit his lips as he pulled away from Scott and moved towards Jackson. With slow movements, Stiles removed the jacket and clutched it to his front.

"What?" Jackson questioned as he slammed the door to his locker shut.

"Here . . ." Stiles licked his lower lip. "Thank you."

Jackson snatched the jacket from Stiles out-stretched hand.

A zing traveled through both of their bodies as their fingers collided.

Stiles eyes widened while he stumbled backwards.  _What was that?_

"Whatever." Jackson muttered as he shoved passed the shell shocked Stiles.

Another zing shot through Stiles. This one more intense. The feel of Jackson's body and Jackson's scent shot through him and settled directly in his gut.  _What the hell was that?_

* * *

What did you think?


	4. A Pass

“ _What_?”

Scott blinked a few times and pulled the phone from his ear to make sure he had actually called the right person. He blinked again. He had called the right person. “Are you whining?” His brows knitted together as he stared perplexed at the wall. He wasn’t sure what caught him more. The fact that he had Jackson Whittemore’s number. Or the fact that he was sure said male had just whined at him through the hone.

“I do _not_ whine.” Jackson growled in return to the ludicrous question. It was too early to be having such a stupid conversation with _McCall_. “What do you want?” He growled once more his eyes flashed blue.

Scott glanced at the clock on his bedside table with a frown. _How can he be asleep at this time?_ “Dude! It’s time for school.” He shook his head. “You should be up already.”

“I drive a Porsche.” Jackson deadpanned as he rolled his eyes. “Not a bicycle – like you.” He paused for a moment as his eyes narrowed, “don’t ever call me dude again.” His voice was sharp as he spoke to the other.

 _Geez!_ Scott frowned.

“What did you want?” They might have a connection. An animal connection – meaning they were wolf shifters in the same pack _only_. This meant they had to tolerate each other – usually at pack meeting. His gums began to throb as his eyeteeth pushed forward. He took a deep breath and let his eyes fall shut. Scott was the most provoking.

Scott shook his head and tried to focus back on track. “Stiles is going to be late for school.” He grinned. “He tried to pull a prank over on his father.” Scott chuckled and shook his head. “It’s about time for his father to dish out some payback.” His nose scrunched as he stood and grabbed his book back. “His father most likely unplugged his alarm clock.”

“Okay?” Jackson frowned slightly. He wanted to snap that he wasn’t that lovesick and could survive a couple hours – even a day, if necessary – without seeing Stiles.

Scott heaved a frustrated sigh and did everything he could to keep from rolling his eyes. “It means go flirt with the Office Lady so Stiles won’t be counted _unexcused_.”

“How?” Jackson huffed as he gave up and sat up in his bed. Going back to sleep for a quick snooze was going to be useless as long as Scott was going to be annoying.

Scott smirked at the aspect and thought that crossed his mind. He couldn’t help himself. “You don’t know how to flirt?” He chuckled at the growl that he heard over the line.

“No,” Jackson growled, eyes flashing for a second as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was _this_ close to breaking his own phone. Though, a part of him wanted to wait so he could break his phone by throwing it at Scott’s head.

He snickered as waved to his mother as he walked outside to get his bike and head towards school. “Then what?”

“How is my flirting with the Office Lady going to help Stiles be _excused_?” He let out a slow breath as he spoke as if talking to a child. Jackson let his eyes fall shut as he massaged his temples. How was it possible that he could still get a headache? Then again Scott McCall was a special case.

He shrugged as he steered his bike to the edge of the driveway. “Truthfully she likes Stiles. You just need to charm her a little.” Scott steadied himself on the back. “It shouldn’t be that hard for a Whittemore to get what they want.” He laughed at the loud growl that greeted him before he hung up. Scott didn’t really want to hear what the other had to say in reply.

“Idiot.” Jackson growled as he placed his phone on the edge of the countertop as he started the shower. His brows furrowed as he stripped in climbed inside. His mind focused on how to _flirt_ with an Office Lady. His lips curled unhappily, the things he did for Stiles. It was beginning to grate on him a little.

. . .

His morning had not gone according to plan. None of it had gone according to plan. It had been a simple prank. It was funny. Simple. It did no harm to the prank-ee. It was a good prank. And Stiles had always prided himself on being able to read his father. What the hell had happened? He had not seen _these_ consequences.

So, here he was. Late. So late that he was going to have to go through the office. And Stiles usually prided himself on being able to drop articulate and credible lies. But there was no way to come up with a credible lie for this situation.

Stiles groaned as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He was so freaking tired. Stiles had been up late researching the Kanima. They needed to be ready and they needed to be sure that they could stop it. Him. Stiles was really sure that it was a him. Or a her. But the point was there was a person under those glowing yellow eyes and iridescent scales.

Meaning, he had been awake late at night. And Stiles should point out here, that the fact that his father didn't retaliate immediately should have clued him in. He should have been aware of the fact that his father _would_ retaliate. And of course he would wait. Stiles defenses needed to be low. And at three o'clock in the morning when his father forcibly put him to bed . . . he was very unaware.

His father had unplugged his alarm clock when he had _been so sweet_ while leaning down to tuck Stiles into bed. Yeah, his father was smooth. It was where Stiles got aloofness and agile like qualities. Sometimes he was really proud of that fact. And then there were times where he questioned the fact that he forgot who he was _so much_ like.

_Grumble._

His nose scrunched as his stomach revolted against itself. He was _starving_. Because of how late he was . . . Breakfast was a no go. He hadn't even been able to grab a quick poptart packet as he raced down the stairs and towards the jeep. And his father had just _waved_ and sipped _leisurely_ at his coffee. Hadn't even tried to stop him.

_Grumble._

Stiles kept his head against the steering wheel as he cut the engine. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He was late. What was an extra five to seven minutes? Stiles hadn't taken his medicine either. His mind was racing and it was much too early.

A shiver started at the base of his spine and traveled up. Tingling as it spider-webbed along his body. The cracked through his defenses and singed his nerves. He had never been a fan of the cold. It reminded him of his childhood spent in stark white hospitals as he stared at his sleeping mother. They kept the places cold to ward off infection. His toes were numbed and his fingers unfeeling as he waited for her to wake up.

_Grumble. Grumble._

His nose scrunched again as his stomach rumbled once more. It was demanding food. Food he couldn't give. Food he didn't have. Food he wouldn't have. Stiles frowned as he sat up and cut his engine. He took a deep breath as the cold sunk into the Jeep curling around the edges as it suffocated what little warmth that was inside.

Stiles stepped out of the Jeep and slammed the door shut behind him. He licked his dry lips. A shudder ran down his spine as the cold nipped at the two long sleeve shirts he wore. A bubbling warmth spread through his system as he stared at the car that constantly drew his eyesight.

A silver Porsche.                                    

A slow smile tugged at the edges of his lips. It meant one thing. The smile spread as he walked through the school doors and towards his locker. His body tingled, but for an entirely different reason. A hum settled low in his veins as he stood in front of his locker. If the Porsche was there then . . . Stiles put in the combination into the lock and opened it.

Black leather gleamed under the artificial light as it swayed from the locker door opening. His slender fingers wrapped around the collar and pulled the jacket from inside. Stiles dropped his book bag and slid the jacket on. A sigh fell from his lips as warmth settled around him.

He was warm because of the jacket.

Not because of Jackson. And not because it was Jackson's jacket.

He wasn't going to open the door. He wasn't even going to let it be ajar. Stiles didn't want to ask those questions. He had learned long ago that certain answers were never meant to be heard. And the best way to keep from hearing was to not ask those questions.

Why was Jackson being so nice?

Why did he like wearing _Jackson's_ jacket so much?

Why did Jackson give off the slightly possessive vibe when he wore the jacket?

Why did he notice, why did he care?

Stiles swallowed hard and shook his head. He noticed things. And his brain twisted and curled around every detail that he saw before his eyes. Though, there were worse questions.

Did he like Jackson?

Did he stare too long when Jackson took his shirt off?

Could he keep the leather Jacket?

Why did Lydia and Jackson break up?

See, those questions were much worse than his first set of questions. He shook his head and put his book bag back on his shoulder as he walked towards the Office. Stiles groaned as his stomach grumbled once more. It was going to start eating itself before long. And he was skinny enough.

He stopped mid step and blinked. His head tilted to the side for a moment. He didn't have lunch money. And he left his student lunch card on the dresser. So he had no way t get food for lunch either. His shoulders sagged. His father was an evil _genius_. Who was going to eat veggies and veggies only for dinner.

It was only fair.

Stiles shook his head and picked up his feet and continued his trek to the Office. His lips were pursed as he pushed through the door.

"Hello Stiles."

A smile small tugged at his lips as he greeted the older woman. She'd been working for Beacon Hills High for a long while. But she was great. Soft spoken and understanding with sharp features and narrowed eyes, she had never let a student walk over her. But if you looked softly, her eyes would soften around the edges as she listened to the students that came to her for help.

"I'm late."

She smiled and tutted softly. A gentle gleam in her eyes as she looked at Stiles. "Are you now?" She tutted once more. "Excuse?"

"Um," _My dad – the sheriff – retaliated by unplugging my alarm, and no, would be incriminating to tell you what I did._ Yeah, that would go over _so_ well. Stiles heaved and sigh and shook his head. "No ma'am."

She laughed softly. "All I can say . . . " She leaned closer to the boy across from her. "Is that you have a really charming friend." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh . . .?" He blinked innocently. Something wasn't computing. That was probably from the lack of food – no brain power.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She smiled sweetly and handed him a green excuse. "He came in earlier and said you were running a little late." Her eyes shined. "And that it was completely his fault." She shook her head. "Such a charmer that one." She winked. "As long as I get a glimpse of your charming friend . . . you can be late – _on_ _occasion_."

"Oh," he stared down at the green excuse. Green was good, it meant he wasn't in trouble. That his excuse was entirely plausible and not something that could be held against him by his teachers. "Will do." Stiles smiled widely. "Thank you!"

She made a shooing motion. "Get to class."

"Okay!" Stiles waved brightly as he stepped out of the Office. _Okay, maybe today wouldn't be so bad._ A smile covered his lips as he headed towards class.


	5. School Lunch

Stiles heaved a sigh as he took his seat beside Scott midway through first period. He slouched as the class looked at him. Stiles had swallowed as Harris glared at him again before continuing. A slight smirk covered his lips, Harris hadn’t been happy when Stiles had handed him the _green_ excuse slip.

  _Hey man._

Stiles glanced down at the paper that slid his way. He grabbed his pen and wrote back.

_Hey, thanks for the pass._

His brows furrowed as he glanced at Scott. That look . . . it wasn’t the look of someone who had helped. It wasn’t the look of someone who had talked to the office lady. Stiles twisted slightly, angling to study the other as he wrote back his reply. Something was off.

_Glad I could help._

Stiles stared down at the words as the wheels in his mind turned.  His lips pursed for a moment as he thought carefully about his next move. He was never one to back down. He was never one to shy away. Especially if there was something off, something that didn’t seem right. Stiles didn’t like secrets. Not ones kept from himself.

_Yeah, thanks for talking to Mrs. Scotts. She said ‘my friend was really nice’._

He grinned and made a show of opening his book and pulling out his notebook. Stiles focused on what Harris was saying long enough to find the right page in the book and pull out his highlighter. He flipped open his notebook and dropped his pen on top as he waited for Scott to reply. It was a true test.

But would Scott pass?         

He’d noticed a couple things that were different about Scott. He wasn’t acting like he normally did. At first, he chalked it up to Jackson joining the pack.  Those two weren’t really friends. Okay, the only one that Jackson could be considered _friends_ with was Lydia.

But after a while, after they all got used to Jackson . . . Scott didn’t change. His personality was different. It wasn’t that he liked Jackson per say. But, he definitely seemed to be away of Jackson. And there was something else. Something he couldn’t place.

_No problem man._

Stiles nodded before focusing on his work. He didn’t really want to agitate Harris more than necessary. He chewed on his lower lip.

Scott hadn’t passed.

.

He did his best not to let it affect him. Scott was lying, and about something to trifle. But what was the reason? What did he gain by lying to him about a school pass?

_Grumble._

His nose scrunched as he fought off a whine. He hunched forward and pushed at his stomach. There was no need for it to be angry. He was suffering just as much as his stomach was. It had to have started eating itself. He was skinny – he didn’t need to be skinnier.

Stiles shook his head and dropped it down against the table in the classroom. He really hated World History class. For the single fact it was the class before AP Calc which was right before lunch. It wasn’t that he necessarily hated, hated, the classes. It was more of . . . he was really hungry and these two classes were I the way.

These next to classes were going to be completely boring and they were going to pass even slower than was absolutely necessary. It was going to be pure torture.

Lunch.

Food.

Fooood.

Stiles bit his lower lip once more and locked the whine in his throat. This was pure torture. And it was not fair.

“Stiles?”

He blinked and turned to the male next to him as he continued to chew on his lower lip. He quietly reminded himself not to chew too hard. That would be a form of cannibalism. Wouldn’t it? “Yeah?” Stiles whispered in question.

“Are you okay?” Isaac whispered with furrowed brows. His head tilted to the side as his dark blue eyes shimmered with concern. “Stiles?”

He shifted his body more towards the blonde and laid his head down on the desk. His lower lip puckered out slowly before he pulled it back into chew on it. It seemed to be helping him stave off hunger. The mimicking of eating was working.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac whispered as he leaned closer.

Stiles heaved a soft sigh. _Starving,_ he mouthed the word to the blonde wolf before pulling his lower lip back into his mouth.

“Oh . . .” Isaac murmured softly and patted Stiles on the back sympathetically. “Not too much longer.”

Stiles groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Was there much of his stomach left for it to eat? If this kept up he was going to be able to eat an almond and be done. _This is not good_.

_Ring. Ring._

Stiles heaved a soft sigh. One more class to go! He gathered his stuff and waved at Isaac before heading to his AP Calc.

“Hey Stiles!”

He smiled at the brunette next to him as he followed Allison to AP Calc. “How was History II?” He chuckled as her nose wrinkled in reply. “Did you leave lover boy with a piece of clothing?” Stiles laughed out loud as he was shoved away from her.

“Don’t be rude.” Allison tutted softly as her honey brown orbs narrowed. “You better watch it.”

Stiles chuckled softly and looped his arm with her’s. “Will you take notes?”

“Did you not get enough sleep?” Allison frowned as she turned to look at her best guy friend. “How late did you stay up last night?”

He shrugged, “three or so.” His nose twitched in frustration. “I’m having a little trouble finding stuff on the Kanima.” His voice was low as he spoke to Allison from his position in front of her in the class room.

“Well, we have a couple books,” She smiled sweetly as she leaned forward on her elbows. “I’ll grab a couple and bring them too you.” Allison giggled at the praising she received from him. “Careful,” her eyes twinkled. “Scott might get angry.”

.

“You okay bro?” Scott questioned as he pushed his way between Allison and Stiles. He wrapped an arm around Allison’s waist and pecked her cheek.

He hiked his book bag higher up on his shoulder and shrugged. A smile covered his lips for a few minutes before dimming. “I didn’t get breakfast this morning.”

“Yeah,” Scott smirked. “You were _late_ this morning.” He chuckled softly at the glare sent his way. “Dude, I was waiting for your dad to make his move.” Scott laughed as he was shoved. “We you were late this morning,” he shrugged. “I just figured your dad got justice.”

Stiles shook his head and squawked. “There is a difference between justice and revenge!” How could Scott be taking someone else’s side? “I will revoke your bro privileges.”

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed while poking at the other. “So he unplugged your alarm and you missed breakfast.”

He nodded. “And I forgot to grab my lunch card.”

“Bummer.” Scott snorted. “I brought lunch.” He grinned easily.

Allison shook her head. “Sorry! I have to add more to mine tomorrow morning.”

“No fair!” Stiles whined. The school only allowed you to reload the cafeteria card in the morning before school started. It was a stupid rule. But that wasn’t the problem. The biggest problem as that he was going to starve. “Both of you suck!”

Scott smirked and kissed Allison on the cheek. “Allison said I was good.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed out loud as both Stiles and Allison hit him.

“No!!” Stiles covered his ears as he covered more ground to get away from Scott laughing. There were things that he didn’t want to know about Scott and Allison. He stopped walking as he stepped through the cafeteria doors. The smell of food thundered through his senses and took over.

Maybe he needed to skip the cafeteria aspect. It was starting to look like a very bad idea.  Bad, very bad idea, sitting in the lunch room smelling food and not being able to eat any of it. This was going to be torture. It was not fair.

He pouted as he sat at their usually lunch table to suffer while the rest ate. He was going to get his father back. His dad was going to be eating veggies for the rest of his life, and whole grain bread. His father was never going to see another greasy meal. If his father was going to unplug his alarm over a _harmless_ prank, so be it. Stiles was going to play the cards he was dealt.

And salad.

Veggies and salad for dinner. John Stilinski shouldn’t have let him miss breakfast and lunch.

Stiles nodded to himself. Internally reminding himself to grab a large fry from checkers - if he could get money from Scott. before he went home. No way would he be full on salad alone. But he'd sure as hell make sure it looked like he was - that way his father would suffer through it. Wouldn't want to look week.

A pout marred his lips. Dammit! His hunger was getting worse. And the cafeteria had curly fries with CHEESE! Not to mention the enticing smell of pepperoni pizza.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott questioned with a frown marring his lips. It was rare that he got to see Stiles internally fight with himself - the teen was usually talking out loud.

"I forgot my lunch at the house since I was running _late_." _More like my dad 'let' me forget. Grr._ Stiles grumbled.

Scott smirked. The other's emphasis on 'late' gave away exactly why he had no lunch or breakfast.

Stiles glared up at his friend. This was a serious matter. "This is serious!" He voiced. "I could die of starvation!" He exclaimed nearing hunger hysteria.

Scott chuckled softly. He kissed Allison on the side of the forehead and stood. "I'm going to go get a drink". He moved through the crowd with a grace most humans lacked. He grabbed a tray and moved towards the entrance.

"What?"

"He forgot his lunch." Scott left the tray in the other's hands before going to grab his drink.

"What does he like?" Jackson muttered while standing beside Scott at the fountain drink machine.

He shrugged slightly while placing a sprint on Jackson's tray. "Fries, pizza, tots . . . Stiles eats - enough said.

Jackson nodded and moved his way towards the food line.

.

Stiles smirked and crammed the fry into his mouth. A cheeky grin sat on his lips as Allison pouted playfully. His eyes slid close as he moaned. Such greasy goodness. _Haha! I get to eat grease and you're gonna eat salad - serves you right dad!_

"No stealing my fries."

Stiles gasped. "You'd let your boyfriend's best friend starve!?" His eyes wide in horror.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dork."

Stiles smirked. "At least I don't make out with dogs." He grinned wickedly. "You got some drool on your shoulder."

Allison glared playfully, though she couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. _You don't make out with dogs . . . yet Stiles, yet._

Stiles laughed. "So are you going to shar-" He stopped talking when a tray full of food was placed in front of him. He looked to his left as a chair was pulled out.

_Jackson Whittemore._

Allison hid her smirk by taking a bite of her fries.

Stiles frowned and looked down at the plate in front of him - unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted. Cheesy curly fries. Pepperoni pizza. Mac n' cheese. A dear sweet Jesus, he'd even managed to snag a bowl of green-beans. But. . .

Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned closer. He pulled one of the two carts with fries off the tray. "Eat," Jackson murmured in Stiles' ear. He breathed in deeply before edging back. _Mmm. So good._ His gums hurt as his eye-teeth tried to lengthen. Jackson grounded himself by listening to Stiles slowing heartbeat.

His ears turned red as Jackson's warm minty breath slid over him. His hand moved on its own accord - his body listened to Jackson whether he wanted to or not. He grabbed a couple french fries and shoved them into his mouth. Stiles moaned in the back of his throat - food, such yummy food. He continued to eat while unconsciously shifting closer to the boy.

Jackson hid his smile as he sipped at his sprite. He edged his seat a tiny bit closer and settled on ignoring the smiling Scott.


	6. Nurse

It continued from there. Stiles noticed things. Noticed changes in both Scott and Jackson. They spoke to each other. And not in that growly way when they were angry with each other.

But it was Jackson’s changes that really struck a chord with him. Jackson was paying attention to him. Focusing on him. Watching him and taking care of little things. It started with the jacket. A leather jacket that was left in his locker on cold mornings. And then the lunch that day, buying him lunch and making sure he ate.

He’d pulled out his cork board. He was curious. Curious about many things. Jackson in the pack. What did he bring to the pack? They seemed to rally around Jackson, the pack.  And Jackson seemed to focus on Stiles. Which he did not fully understand. Stiles wanted to know the reasoning behind Jackson in the pack. And Jackson’s sudden focus on him.

Scott was also deferring to Jackson on occasion. He watched and studied and waited. It seemed that when Stiles was in need of something, Scott would run away. He returned, a secretive smile on his lips. And then, Jackson would turn up. All brooding eyebrows and sneering lips, something was up.

.

It continued from there. Scott liked watching how Stiles melted as Jackson – in his brooding ways – helped the other. It was nice to know that Stiles had someone. That he didn’t have to worry for his best bro. There was someone that would make sure his safety came first. Even if Stiles lacked any kind of preservation skills.

He made it Jackson’s job.

Scott had also realized one other thing. Stiles was needy. It made him crack a smile every time he thought about it. He wanted to tell Stiles, tell him everything. But it needed to come from Jackson. Jackson needed to be the one that told him. So, Scott did the best thing he could.

When Stiles needed something, needed anything, Scott called Jackson.

Allison called it adorable. Called them adorable.

Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought. He didn't find them cute. But he was waiting. Stiles was going to make him pay once those two were together. He had tortured Stiles with  _details_ of him and Allison. Stiles would make him pay. And pay dearly he would.

But, Scott knew it wouldn't be long. Stiles was starting to get curious. He was starting to study the blue eyed male that seemed to be everywhere he turned. It wouldn't be long before Stiles started to piece everything together. Stiles was smart. Too smart sometimes. Scott wouldn't be surprised if Stiles had already pulled out his Theory Board.

At this moment the only thing that made Stiles pause was the utter confusion that lurked in side of him, coiling deep and tight in his stomach. Why was Jackson acting like this? Scott knew that Stiles could figure it out. And he would. Scott didn’t like lying to the other. He wasn’t good at that. And there was a _big_ chance that Stiles was closing in on that. That, and Stiles could count on both hands how many times Jackson had been nice to him.

And if they were being truthful . . .

Stiles only need one of the two hands. And _maybe_ two of the five fingers on the one hand.

But, we will digress for now.

_Buzz._

Scott shift and let his warm fingers skim up Allison's spine. A wicked smile split his swollen lips as she shivered and pushed against his chest with hers.

_Buzz._

He sighed into the kiss before pulling her close, making her straddle him. He wanted her closer. Scott growled as she bit at his lower lip. He shifted, doing his best to divert his attention away from the vibrating phone in his front cargo shorts pocket.

_Buzz._

"Dammit!" Scott cursed while he pulled away from Allison.

She frowned. "Scott?" Her big brown eyes widened as she waited.

_Buzz._

Scott frowned at his phone buzzed once more. "Hold on Allison." He leaned away from his girlfriend and pulled his phone from his front pocket.

 _Hey, I'm not going to make it. I'm sick_ _  
- **Stylin**_

"Stiles is texting me." Scott answered her unasked question. His lips pursed as he glanced at the clock. "We need to stop anyway - we are cutting it a little close with school."

Allison giggled and nodded.

He smiled despite their impending tardiness and scrolled through the text messages Stiles had sent while Allison re-a-situated herself in the passenger seat.

_I feel like a vampire in the sun  
**\- Stylin**_

_Or a Were phasing the first time  
**\- Stilyn**_

_Or like someone dragged me chained_  
behind a 18wheeler up a rocky mountain  
**\- Stylin**

Scott grimaced at the other's description. "Hey!" He exclaimed with a smile as Allison giggled after throwing his shirt at him.

"What?" She blinked innocently. "It will look even more obvious if we show up with you shirtless."

Scott chuckled and pressed send before pulling the shirt over his head.

 _That bad? Wnt sum1 2 com visit?_  
_-_ **_Were-Scott_**

 _Sure, dad wnt b hom 2nite. Gona_  
_gt bored._  
_- **Stylin**_

"Everything okay?" Allison questioned as she squeezed his thigh. A frowned formed on her pink lips as she tilted her head at him in front of the stop light.

"Stiles isn't feeling well." Scott replied.

Allison smirked. "Is that so?" She giggled. "You gonna text Jackson?" Her eyes filled to the brim with mischief. Her lips curled upward into a smile.

Scott chuckled. "Should I?"

Allison nodded. "I think it's for the best. Making a wolf go a whole day or two without seeing his mate has got to be torture."

Scott grinned and squeezed her hand before twining their fingers and pulling their hands up to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Making us go an hour without seeing our mates is torture."

Allison smiled lovingly and squeezed Scott's hand. "Call him."

Scott nodded and lifted the phone to his ear. "Already am."

Ring. Ring.

"What?" Jackson snapped.

"He's sick," he trailed off. His lips pursed as he thought of the best way to explain a sick Stiles. "He gets clingy and very childlike - needing affection and comforting - when he's sick." Scott supplied before hanging up.

. . .

Stiles groaned. He wrapped the blanket around his sensitive skin - nothing, but the blanket and boxers covering his body, anything else was too much. Stiles ached: his body, head, and throat.

Knock. Knock.

If he'd had known texting Scott to skip school and spend the day with him meant having to move around - Stiles wouldn't have texted him. "You know where the key is! Why didn't you use it Sco-" It hurt to talk. Stiles' face scrunched in pain before widening in disbelief.

"I'm not Scott."

_Jackson Whittemore._

"Y - yeah . . . I can see that J - Jackson." Stiles sniffled lightly. He grasped the door frame as another dizzy spell circled him. Crap.

Jackson stepped closer and put a steady hand on Stiles's shoulder. "You should be in bed."

"I was!" He cried out indignantly before whimpering in pain.

He hated being sick. It was never just a little cold when he got sick. It was a full blown flu when he got a sick. Every time.

Jackson frowned and weaseled his way inside before closing the door. He gently wrapped his hand around Stiles through the blanket the other wore. "Come on."

Stiles said nothing as the taller led him inside. "Upstairs to the left," was the only notion he gave the lacrosse player of the direction the sick boy wanted to go in.

Jackson frowned as the boy stumbled at the foot of the stairs. He heaved a small sigh before drawing the boy closer and lifting him. Jackson carried the skinny boy bridal style up to his room.

Stiles whimpered and clung to the taller. "I don't feel good." He whispered against Jackson's neck. Stiles sniffled softly and nuzzled against the taller. This was the most comfortable he'd been since last night.

Jackson purred in the back of his throat, trying to soothe his mate. The wolf did not like Stiles being sick. Not one bit.

Stiles groaned as Jackson slid the covers over his sensitive skin after placing him in bed. "It hurts," he whimpered softly.

Jackson cooed softly,"Rest, I'm going to go make some soup," while letting the back of his hand caress Stiles' cheek.

Stiles nodded sleepily. "Okay," was his breathy reply. Now that he was horizontal, the pain wasn't as intense as before.

Jackson returned an hour later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup – Progresso Rich and Hearty. He placed it on the nightstand, before leaning over Stiles. "Stiles," he whispered softly. Jackson frowned when he received no response from the other. "Stiles?" He raised his voice. Nothing. "Baby?" He tried a different tactic.

Jackson had seen Scott do it with Allison, it seemed to work for him. . .

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed in question. He blinked slowly, he didn't really want to wake up but the voice was alluring - more so than sleeping.

Jackson could not stop the shit-eating grin that slid onto his lips. So Stiles liked being called baby? He would remember that.

Stiles whimpered softly as the sheets wrapped around him, irritating his sensitive skin.

The bed dipped as Jackson sat on the edge. He caressed Stiles' back with care, running his hand up and down the other's spine. He slowly pulled the covers as not to irritate the boy. A soft smile slid onto his lips as he was greeted with a red-nosed pale-skinned boy. "Baby, can you sit up?" Jackson questioned gently.

Stiles shifted and tried to lift himself up. His nose scrunched as he whined. "No, my head hurts too much." The effects of not wearing a jacket, not taking medicine when recommended, and not sleeping good was taking its toll on his body. Stiles whimpered once more as he tried to move. He felt miserable. "I can't."

Jackson nodded. "You want me to help you baby?" He pushed the covers back more as Stiles nodded – exposing his body to the cold. Jackson slid in next to him before gently lifting Stiles's upper body. He placed Stiles' back against his chest. Jackson pulled him up a little more and closer as they both leaned back against the small stack of pillows Stiles had once been sleeping under. He grabbed the tray; he placed it on the lanky boy's lap. With his help, the younger boy began to eat.

Stiles' whined once more as he swallowed the icky medicine Jackson was making him take. 'It is for your own good' - Stiles didn't believe him.

Once the bowl was finished, medicine taken, and the tray shifted to the nightstand; Jackson laid back against the propped up pillows. He pulled Stiles back with him. He bent his legs upward at the knees – helping to keep Stiles cradled in a safe position. Jackson wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "Sleep."

Stiles nodded. With slow, but deliberate, movements, Stiles twisted around until his left cheek could rest easily against Jackson's chest. The slow and steady rhythm of Jackson's heartbeat began to lull him into a hazy sleep. Slowly his arms curl around Jackson's waist as Stiles heaved a sigh and let go of the waking world.

Sometime later, Stiles groaned as the warm heat he was laying on left him. "Jacks. . ."

"I got to get home; Mom and Dad will be there in 15 minutes." Jackson answered. His voice was soft as it carried through the room and over the sick boy's smooth skin. Jackson fought the  _shift_ in his eyes at the thought of having to leave Stiles. Especially like this. Jackson shook his head and stared at the jacket he had dropped on the desk chair.

Not true.

Derek had scheduled a meeting. Not to mention he needed to wolf-out and run a little before his wolf did something.

"Stiles," his voice was soft as he picked the jacket up. Jackson moved back towards the bed and leaned over. He pressed his soft lips to Stiles' forehead. "I'm leaving this with you. I want you to wear it." He eyed the boy as he received no answer. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked down. His hands grasped the buttery material between his fingers. Leather. It was Jackson's leather jacket.

"Baby!" Jackson snapped.

"Woa?" Stiles shook his head slightly. "Y - yea . . . I'll wear your jacket."

Jackson smiled. "Good, Scott should be by sometime later." He leaned forward and placed a small feather light kiss on Stiles' forehead. "Sleep well baby."

Stiles nodded and pulled the jacket over his head and breathed in. His eyes closed as he succumbed to sleep once more. It was his new favorite smell. Even with his stuffed nosed, Stiles could still clearly smell it. The scent was perfect. It was Jackson. Pine, rain, and Euphoria. _Did he call me ba- . . ._ His eyes slid shut as he succumbed to sleep, once again.


	7. Less Questions

He wasn't getting far. His eyes narrowed as he took to glaring at the cork board. The Theory Board as Scott took to referring to the board. He didn't have any answers. He had more questions than he wanted and he had more sticky notes and blue yarn than . . . Then he ever had with any of his father's cases. Ridiculous.

Stiles shook his head and placed the over sized picture over the board. He didn't want to look at it. If he couldn't get any of the answers he didn't want to stare at it. That would just give him a headache. He had enough problems. Adding a headache to that was not a positive way to continue his days.

He grabbed his book bag and headed for the door. He would need to be at school before long. He stopped in the door way as he stared at the leather jacket on that hung on the back of his desk chair. Stiles wanted to wear it. And no, it wasn't that cold outside. But, a part of him wanted the answer as to the implication of that leather jacket, and why it was given to him.

Stiles bit at his lower lip as he turned back towards the stairs. He took them two at a time as he moved towards the kitchen to grab a pack of poptarts. He stared around the empty house, his dad was already at work. Stiles locked the door as he moved to his Jeep.

He groaned as he turned back towards the house. He unlocked the door and raced up the stairs. Stiles yanked the jacket from the chair and forced his hands through the sleeves. He shook his head and grabbed his book bag as he moved down the stairs.

.

Stiles wrapped the leather jacket tighter around his body. He was cold. It was different that the cooling air outside, and the artificial air from inside. This cold was in his bones, seeping from the inside out. He swallowed hard. The cold had brought a feeling with it. He felt . . . lonely. Abandoned. And he didn't know why.

Jackson wouldn't leave his brain. He was at the forefront. Where he had been for the past seven days. He wouldn't go away. He had more questions than he had . . . anything else. And he didn't know how to get his answers. But they revolved around Scott and Jackson.

His heart seized as another image of Jackson popped into his head. Stiles shook his head. He needed to focus, concentration was the key. He didn't like Jackson. He didn't want Jackson.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

He huffed out a breath as he waited for Scott in the hallway. And as much as he wanted to talk to Scott, well – not that he was a good sounding board, he just wouldn't be helpful. He was siding with Jackson, and why . . . Stiles was going to find out.

"Hey," Scott frowned as he shut his locker and glanced at his friend once more. "You okay?" His head tilted to the side as he breathed in. Stiles didn't smell right. "What's wrong?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing." His brows stayed furrowed as he looked at his feet.

"Yes it is." Scott's voice was soft, a gentle murmur as he did his best not to alert any of the other wolves. "Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head. "Really, let's just get to class."

"Dude," Scott started but trailed off as Allison stopped before them with a wide smile on her lips. He gave a soft shake of his head and wrapped an arm around Allison in the form of a hug. Scott placed kiss on her cheek.

Allison smiled and wiggled free from his arm. She did her best to keep her frown at bay as she nudged at Stiles. She linked elbows with the other and smiled widely. "Hey," her voice was soft and cheerful. "Did you have a good morning?"

"Normal," Stiles murmured in reply. It was an acceptable answer. And Stiles knew it. It wasn't his normal way of answering that question. It was their game. What was the most outrageous reply to _did you have a good morning?_

She frowned then. That was not the answer she had hoped for. Plus, Stiles was not a one word answer sort of guy. It was a million words in less than five minutes. It wasn't Stiles. And Stiles had to be Stiles, because without Stiles . . . well things wouldn't be right.

"I'm going to go find my seat." His shoulders dropped as he took a seat in the far back by the window. Maybe he could get away with staring outside as long as he was quiet.

Allison frowned as she halted and twisted around to face Scott. "You have to talk to Jackson." Her lower lip stuck out, almost trembling. "I don't like him like that. It's not fair."

"We can't get between them." Scott murmured and pulled her off to the side and at the back of the class. "They need to be able to go at their pace."

She glared and slapped at his chest. "What!" She all but shrieked at Scott. "Look at him, he needs someone to hold him." Allison chewed on her lower lip. "That was the same look I had when we were told to stay apart." She cuddled in closer. "I know that feeling." Allison shook her head as Scott tried to hug her. "He is confused because of Jackson."

"I know." Scott nodded in agreement. "But this is between them. If we force Jackson. . ." He shook his head. "He is too stubborn." Scott gave his girlfriend a dry smile. "And if we tell Stiles – Jackson will be pissed, and Stiles will raise _hell_."

Allison huffed and slapped at him once more for good measure. "Why are your friends so stubborn?" She winked at him before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards their seats. A smile covered her lips as Scott chuckled.

. . .

Stiles sagged lower in his seat in the library. His last teacher had taken pity on him and given him a pass to the library. He had given up on trying to read the book he had shoved forward. He had read the same sentence seven times before he had quit. And doodling had been worse when he had realized the _name_ he was doodling.

"Feeling any better?" Mrs. Scotts questioned softly while rubbing a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles lifted his head, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"Oh," She tutted softly. She continued to rub soothing circles on his back. "I'll give you a pass for the next to classes." Mrs. Scotts gave the younger a motherly smile. "And one for P.E." She let out a soft sigh at the lost look she received. "You can eat in here if you want too."

Stiles nodded. "Thank you," he murmured.

"And I heard all about your charming friend." She laughed at the blush that rode high on his cheeks. "I want to see him too."

He chuckled before laying his head down once more.

"Get to feeling better." She patted his shoulder. "Stiles is meant to laugh, smile, and be all around bubbly." She tsked softly. "I see none of that – this," She circled her finger at him. "This is unacceptable."

Stiles nodded from his hunched over position as he watched her walk off. His head dropped back down against his arms as Jackson took over his mind once more. This was getting unreasonable.

The confusion was getting worse.

Stiles groaned and shoved his face deeper into his arms that rested on the table.

Maybe he was getting sick?

Stiles held in a snort. Yeah, sickness. That was the reason Jackson was starting to plague his every thought. In and out of reality.

Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson.

Stiles shook his head. This was becoming ridiculous. There was absolutely no need for this.

Did he want Jackson?

The way Danny seemed to be all over Isaac?

He yanked at his dark chocolate colored hair. Stiles bit his lower lip as frustration filled him to the core. Where was his control? It was his mind; he should be able to turn it on or off. He should be able to choose who he thought about.

Stiles swallowed hard.

He didn't want to think about Jackson at all.

. . .

Stiles looked up at the clock. It was almost lunch time.

He didn't really want to go to lunch though. Jackson would be there.

"Hey . . ."

Stiles looked up. A slight smile covered his lips.

"You okay?"

His smile grew. He'd always liked Isaac. Stiles shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Isaac frowned and sat across from the other. His arms crossed on the table before lowering his head down on top of them. "Wanna talk about it?"

His lips pursed. "I'm confused." His brows furrowed as his lips puckered. "I don't like being confused." Stiles tilted his head to the side. "I . . ." An image of Jackson filled his mind.

Isaac reached out and linked hands with Stiles. "It's okay."

"I think I like someone." Stiles blurted out. His cheeks reddened. "But . . ." His brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to locate his quivering emotions. It wasn't working.

Isaac squeezed Stiles' hand. "Okay, you like someone. What's wrong with that?" He smiled. "It took me a little while to admit my feelings for Danny." He smiled sweetly. "Everything will be fine."

"No." Stiles shook his head. "I like a _him_." His voice was tiny, minuscule.

Isaac's eyes widened. "Oh . . . I didn't know you . . ."

Stiles whimpered softly and shook his head. "I'm not . . . I don't . . .I wasn't . . . Not . . ." His words came out jumbled and discombobulated.

"Breathe." Isaac cooed softly.

Stiles let out a small breath, his voice catching in the back of his throat. "I . . ." His eyes clouded over in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It'll be okay." Isaac comforted. "Have you thought about talking to this someone?"

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, cause that would go well." He huffed out a breath and shook his head again.

Isaac chuckled. "You never know. At least not until you try."

"No, I'm not taking that chance." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Contrary to creature belief. . . I like my face the way it is."

Isaac laughed once more. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Stiles whined. "I don't know what to do." His shoulders sagged. "I really don't know what to do." He let out a low groan and let his face scrunch up. "I am so confused.."

"It'll be okay. You'll figure it out." Isaac smiled softly. "Do you want to eat with me and Danny?"

Stiles tilted his head to the side.

"We aren't eating in the cafeteria." Isaac smiled at the look he received.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want to intrude."

"Really?" Isaac grinned and stood as the bell rang. "To late, you're coming."

. . .

Stiles smiled shyly as Danny looked at him. "I told him I didn't want to intrude."

Danny smiled. "There's a reason he dragged you here. You can stay."

Stiles nodded and slowly sat.

"Thank you," Isaac whispered while leaning in to peck Danny on the cheek.

Danny beamed and wrapped an arm around Isaac, dragging him closer. "So what'cha bring?"

Isaac brightened. "I brought Nacho Bake."

"What!" Stiles shrieked. He pointed back and forth between Isaac and Danny. His hand landed on Danny while his eyes narrowed playfully. "You are the reason the fire department came to the house?"

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

Stiles snorted. "Who do you think taught him to cook that?" Stiles smiled sweetly.

Isaac blushed while laughing nervously.

Danny swooned. "You learned how to cook for me?"

"y - yeah." Isaac stuttered out cutely while blushing.

Danny chuckled. "I like that," he murmured while nuzzling Isaac's cheek.

Isaac's blush deepened.

Stiles stared, frozen. The scene before him changed.

Stiles and Jackson.

The ADHD ridden boy watched as the imaginary scene unfolded. He was wrapped up in Jackson's embrace. He watched, skin tingling, as Jackson leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"STILES!"

Stiles jumped, eyes opening wide and blinking profusely. Where did the dream go?

"You okay?" Isaac questioned.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent reply the other could come up with. What happened? Why was he thinking about Jackson that way? Why did Jackson plague his every thought?

And more importantly . . . Was he gay?

Or gay for Jackson?

And most importantly . . . Was Jackson gay?


	8. Closeness

"Hey man!" Scott grinned as he sat down on the bench beside Stiles. "It still sucks that you've got a free pass." He studied his friend. "But I'm glad you do . . . It's still cold out here, we don't need you getting sicker than you are."

Stiles grinned absent-mindedly. "Sure."

Scott frowned. "You okay?" He'd been worried since that morning. However, when Stiles didn't come barreling through the doors from the smell of curly fries - Scott had gone into Hyper-Worried drive. Something was wrong with his best friend. And it killed him that he most likely knew the reason, however, couldn't tell him or fix it. The not fixing part sucked. He wanted Stiles to be happy. Happy like he was with Allison. If only Jackson would get off his ass.

"I'm fine." Stiles replied for the umpteenth time.

"What are you doing?" Scott tried a different tactic.

Stiles pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. He pulled the jacket tighter around him and shrugged. "Thinking." His body shivered slightly. A groan fell from his lips.

Scott snorted. "Stop, that's never a good thing." He grinned as Stiles' full attention was put on him.

The other boy glared at his werewolf friend. "Ha," was his sarcastic reply. He sniffled once more. Couldn't he just breathe through his nose? Once?

Scott grinned. "So what is it?"

Stiles stared at the one thing he couldn't take his eyes off of. Or, he should say, the one _person_ he couldn't take his eyes off of. Or his mind. Yeah, his mind definitely wouldn't walk away from said _person_. He licked his lower lip before chewing on it. Something was seriously off. Stiles heaved a sigh a burrowed deeper into the leather jacket. His nose pushed against the side of the right collar.

He'd have to give the jacket back soon. Think up some excuse. That jacket was starting to smell less and less like Jackson. Stiles didn't like that. It didn't help that he could barely breathe, but not being able to smell Jackson's intoxicating scent was just not going to work.

And that was another thing. Stiles was obsessed with the elder's smell which just made everything moe complicated. It was hard to focus with that intoxicating smell. So very hard. All Stiles could focus on was Jackson. That made things even more confusing - why couldn't he focus on anything besides Jackson?

_Jackson Whittemore._

His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the popular jock. Stiles bit his lower lip in contemplation. His head tilted to the side. "Do you think Jackson is gay?" Stiles' lips pursed momentarily before parting so he could breathe. Stiles' eyes narrowed in concentration.

Scott coughed, hiding his smirk as Jackson faltered out on the field. "Why do you ask?"

Stiles shrugged. "He's . . . being nice?" His brows furrowed, while his lips pursed in a pout. Stiles licked his lips and tilted his head to the other side, letting his eyes run up and down the lacrosse captain's taut body.

Jackson was practicing. So were all of the first string players. And some of the second string too. They were playing a game. Against each other - practice game - pep game of sorts, gearing up for the game that was tomorrow night.

Did Stiles forget to mention first string players were skins?

Yep, Coach said it was so he could tell the teams apart. That's right. That and if they couldn't stand the cold, they weren't worthy of being on the team.

Jackson.

 _Shirtless_.

It's really cold. Each player stood straight as they waited for the whistle to blow and the game to begin.

_I wonder if anything else would stand at attention in this co-_

Stiles groaned. But he couldn't' tear his eyes away of the shirtless hottie.

A really good, tanned, taut, sweaty, smol-

**OFF TOPIC**

Stiles shook his head. All of the images in his head jumbled, derailing - the train of images - in direction, and hopefully no longer heading south - north, east, west . . . anywhere but _south_.

"Something wrong with Jackson being nice?" Scott questioned. He sent a fleeting side glance at his friend. "Does it matter?"

He heaved a sigh. "I'm just over analyzing, again." His dark brown eyes widened as Stiles watched Jackson pick up the water bottle. _No! Don't you dare!_ Stiles silently threatened the taller. He groaned as Jackson took a big gulp before letting the rest of the water run down his overly heated body. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and shifted in his seat - the train of images had jumped tracks and were once again heading south. "Oh my _gaah_!"

Scott frowned. His head jerked towards the field to see a smirking Jackson.

Stiles groaned and shook his head once more.

'Stop it! He'll turn into calculating Stiles if you show off.' Scott whispered. To low for Stiles to hear, but perfect for Jackson.

The geek boy continued to watch the first string practice. His lips pursed, brows puckered as he stared at Jackson. "He's holding back." He murmured softly.

"Who is?" Scott inquired.

"Jackson." Stiles' brows furrowed deeply as he watched. "There!" He exclaimed. "He's holding himself back. And that move is impossible to do." His head tilted to the side. "Well impossible for a human. I bet you can do that." His lips pursed. Something was off.

Scott swallowed. _You just need to tell him already Jackson! This is getting ridiculous!_ "No it isn't. Jackson's the one that taught me that."

Stiles' whirled around to face his were-friend. "Why are you lying?" His dark brown eyes shimmered as he turned calculating.

 _Shit._ Scott groaned inwardly, while doing his best to stay calm. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Hey guys!"

Scott visibly relaxed. _Thank you Allison!_

Stiles continued to glare. "You're keeping something from me." He completely ignored the perky brunette. "Why?"

"No I'm not!" Scott replied. "Hey Allison, what are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I finished early. I thought I'd come visit before our next class." Her brown eyes smiled happily. "How are you Stiles?"

Stiles stood from the bench. "I'd be a whole lot better if Scott would stop lyi - whatever." He turned on his heels and headed for the coach.

"What happened?" Allison questioned in mild horror.

"What do you think?" Scott floundered. "I told Jackson I lie to him." He grumbled under his breath.

. . .

"Hey Danny. . ." Stiles trailed off slowly. It was free period - actual free period, not I don't feel good so I'm going to hide in the library free period - and he didn't feel like spending it with a lying were-friend.

"What?" Danny questioned as he looked up from his Bio 2 book. He smiled slightly. "Hey, thanks for helping Isaac out." Danny's smile turned dopey. "He was very proud of himself."

Stiles grinned. "It was no trouble."

Danny smiled and offered the seat next to him for the other. "What'cha need?"

Stiles bit his lower lip before dropping into the open seat beside the taller. "How did you know you were gay?" He blurted out quietly. His dark eyes shifted around the library. This was more important that knowing what Scott was hiding - though he would find that out too . . . just later.

Danny's eyes widened. "Wha. . .?" At a complete loss for words. Out of all the questions Stiles could have asked, that one was not on the table. Or at least it hadn't been, not until now, that is.

Stiles groaned and dropped his head onto his folded arms - breathing in the scent of Jackson's jacket. "Don't make me repeat it." His cheeks burned brightly. This was freaking embarrassing "Oh my god." he whined under his breath.

Danny chuckled at the others antics. "May I ask who has caught your eye?" His eyes glinted playfully. "Isaac?" He laughed at the look he received. "what?" Everyone has to be open for three-ways."

Stiles spluttered cutely.

Danny laughed, cheeks tingeing red as the librarian shushed him. He bobbed his head in apology.

Stiles giggled softly.

"Come on," Danny egged softly. "Who is it?"

Stiles shook his head. No way in hell was he ready to say it out loud. Not yet. He wasn't even sure if what he was feeling meant he was feeling what he was really feeling. Or was he thinking he was feeling something he wasn't really feeling, when he was really feeling something else. Or were his feelings all jumbled cause he really was feeling it.

Stiles shook his head. He was thinking to much.

The taller laughed, he knew that look. "How does _she_ make you feel?" Danny questioned. He'd come back around to the first one later.

"I don't know." Stiles groaned as he lifted his head. "Happy, my heart does this weird thing when I think about _her._ " The blush slid over his neck moving in all directions. "I go crazy when I smell _her perfume._ "

Danny smiled as the other caught on. He knew that one too, he loved Isaac's scent. "That all _she_ makes you feel?"

Stiles spazzed. "I can't tell. I thought _she_ hated me, but lately. . ." He shook his head. "I can't tell." His brows furrowed. Nothing was making sense. Stiles didn't like that.

"But what do you _feel_?" Danny questioned once more.

His brows furrowed. "Whole." He bit his lower lip after licking them. It was scary, but it was true. It had been so long since he had last woken up in his own house with a smile. But when he dreamed about _him_ a smile always graced his lips.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Stiles pursed his lips after licking them. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He hadn't even really told Scott about this.

Danny smiled softly. "You can tell me Stiles."

"Things haven't really been all that whole since mom. I've always felt like something was missing." HIs lips pursed as he looked down at the table.

He licked his lower lip. "But with _her_ . . ."

"Ah, _she_ makes you feel happy." Danny smiled. His eyes clouded over as Isaac filled mind. "I know that feeling all too well. Isaac does that."

"He does?" Stiles questioned, hungry to understand exactly what he was feeling and why.

Danny nodded.

Stiles nodded. "I've never felt this happy." He smiled as an image of Jackson appeared in his mind. His smiled widened - a dopey smile.

Danny chuckled. "You're in love." He shook his head. "That look on your face. Hands down. You're love."

Stiles licked his lips. "I think so to." He smiled goofily and giggled.

The taller pursed his lips. "Can I ask who?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side and licked his lower lip once more. His dark brown eyes shifted back and forth around the room. "Jackson," he whispered.

Danny smirked. "Good choice."

Stiles stood. "Thanks Danny." He walked out of the library and straight into a warm brick wall.

. . .

"You need to go see him." Scott growled. "He knows something is up."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That's cause you can't lie worth a shit."

"I told you that!" Scott exclaimed. 'I can't lie to Stiles - never could."

Allison giggled and rubbed his back. "He's confused, Jackson." Her voice was soft. "He needs to understand - he feels things for you that he's probably never felt for anyone - let alone a _male_." She rolled her eyes. "You need to ease him in. Don't scare him." Allison's kind brown eyes turned into a glare. "Be gentle."

Jackson nodded. "I'm not going to hurt him . . . Not on purpose." He heaved a small sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

Allison smiled softly. "I know. And with the unknown connection between you two as mates - Stiles is just a little discombobulated." She smiled and reached forward to squeeze Jackson's hand. "The best thing you can do for him at this very moment . . . Touch him."

Jackson's brows furrowed. "Touch him?"

Allison nodded and connected with Scott once more. Her arms wrapped around Scott's right arm. "Contact between mates is the most comforting thing."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah . . . Cause I can just walk up and hug him?"

"Sure!" Scott grinned cheekily. A slight yelp fell from his lips as Allison slapped him.

"That part is up to you." Allison grinned. "All I'm saying is make contact, comfort your mate."

Jackson nodded. His brows furrowed as he began to concentrate. His ears tweaked as he searched for the heartbeat that kept his own beating. a slow smile spread across his supple lips as he located it.

"By that smile . . . You've found Stiles." Allison giggled. she moved forward and shoved Jackson lightly. "Go get him."

. . .

His nose scrunched as he groaned, brows furrowing. Brick walls aren't warm and they don't move, nor do they wrap around your waist. Stiles stayed - plastered against the _wall_ \- only pulling his head back and looked upward. This new warm was intoxicating. And at this moment . . . He was at peace. His mind had suddenly went to sleep.

Stiles snorted. _Maybe I should run into brick walls more often._ He heaved a small sigh and focused his eyes on the image before him.

_Jackson Whittemore._

Stiles' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. A shiver tingled his spine as he watched a slow smirk spread across the taller's supple lips. Those lips were the same ones that starred in his night - wonderful, sexy, wet, inspiring dreams that he would continue to deny - mares. _Those lips._ Yep, nightmares.

"Hi," Jackson whispered.

Stiles blinked slowly. His body relaxed on its own, leaning further into the other. Peace. So this was what it felt like. His body relaxed and completely at ease. Stiles didn't get this kind of buzz when he took his _calming_ medicine. "Hi," he breathed out quietly. "You're eyes are pretty." Stiles blurted out while staring deep into the gorgeous pacific blue orbs.

Jackson's plump lips twitched as they rose in a slow smile.

Stiles' eyes followed their movements. Staring. Eyes or Lips? Such a hard decision. His own tongue flicked out and over his suddenly overly dry lips. Jackson's scent was intoxicating. Intoxicating, but relaxing . . . Oh so, bone melting relaxing.

"You should watch where you're going." His voice was soothing. An alluring deep timber that melted the bones. His heat was palpable and intoxicating. "I'm not going to be happy if someone else is holding you like this." Jackson's chest rumbled softly. This was what Allison had meant. His body was winding down.

Stiles' brown eyes stayed trained on Jackson's supple lips. Watching but not comprehending. He couldn't think being that close to the elder.

Jackson chuckled as he released the other. He took a step back before brushing against him as he moved pass. "Be careful Stiles," he started, his supple lips against the younger bright red ear. "I should be the only one in your personal space like this, baby."

Then he was gone.

Jackson slipped into the class quietly. He couldn't help it. It was to easy. Even if it wasn't, the wolf wasn't playing fair. Some sort of claiming over the spazzy geek was needed. The younger was meant for him, and the younger needed to know.

Stiles gulped. His heart raced, pounding in his ears. _What . . . ?_ He was confused, lost, and unbelievably horny. Stiles shook his head quickly before continuing. His brows furrowed. _Where was I going?_ His lips pulled into a pout.

**_Ring._ **

Stiles jumped. _Class! I'm late!_

 


	9. A Kiss

Stiles groaned. He was disowning Scott. No really! He was. He was giving up Scott - to Allison. He was going to become best friends with Isaac - Danny was cool too! But he was through with Scott.

Why?

Scott was against him. Completely and utterly against him.

He didn't want to go there. He really didn't want to go there.

Did he mention he didn't want to go?

Stiles groaned.

There?

Oh! That's right. He should explain a little further.

Lydia Martin was throwing an all exclusive party-bash. Aka no invite - no invite. Basically, . . . Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Danny.

So ergo . . . Not really a party-bash-party. More like a close-friend get-together.

Stiles shrugged. He still didn't want to be here.

Which freaked him the hell out! Cause last time he checked - Stiles was _madly_ in love with everything Lydia Martin.

His thoughts shifted.

But now, Stiles was completely confused. And wondering if his _preferences_ were changing. Like _really_ changing.

Stiles groaned again. He was doing it again.

Questioning his attraction to Jackson Whittemore. Not that he was attracted. He wasn't.

But that was beside the point.

Stiles wasn't a fan of Spin the Bottle. A game that Lydia seemed to favor above all else. Stiles cringed. There was no way he wanted to kiss Isaac or Scott. He paled. He would be sick if he had to kiss Scott. His cheeks tinged a deep red. Jackson. What if . . . The bottle landed on Jackson. His heart stuttered.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

Stiles jolted from his thoughts and glanced up at the strawberry-blonde goddess he used to be crushed on. His brows furrowed. _Used to?_

"Stiles!"

He jumped. "Wha?" His doe eyes widened as he blinked innocently.

Lydia grinned, "you can be so adorable sometimes." She shook her head. "You are coming tonight aren't you?"

"Actually, I can-

Lydia smiled brightly before chirping, "Yay! I'm glad you can come."

"What?" Stiles' brows furrowed. "No," he shook his head, but it was too late. She had already walked away from the geeky teen. _Well Damn._ What was Stiles going to do now?

. . .

Stiles growled as he faced himself in the mirror in his bathroom. _This sucks! And not in the good way!_ Stiles growled softly - in the human not at all ferocious animal kind of way.

Lydia had managed to avoid him at every turn. _ON PURPOSE!_ He might add. OH! And she wasn't picking up her phone. And you DO NOT text Lydia Martin to tell her you can't make it. Social Suicide.

Which made is night all the more worse! I mean really!

But what was a Stiles to do?

Stiles shook his head. _Stop talking in third person and put the Adderall down._

_Ding. Dong._

Stiles huffed. Damn wolves! They'd know if he was faking _anything._ This night was going to go horribly wrong. Stiles could feel it. Deep in his stomach, he knew something would go wrong. Bile rose up in the back of his throat.

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles cringed. There was something there. He just didn't know what. Stiles would rather stay home, far away from the popular jock.

Nothing good could come of tonight.

_Ding. Dong._

"Coming!" _Sheesh!_ Stiles grumbled while stomping down the stairs.

"Hey!" Danny grinned happily when Stiles _finally_ opened the door.

Stiles deflated. _Low blow Lydia. Low blow Scott!_ They both knew Stiles couldn't be mean to Danny. Hell! Everyone knew he couldn't be mean to Danny. No one could! Not even Derek! And that was saying something. Cause Derek could be mean to anyone. _Anyone._

"This," he pointed at Danny and Isaac, "Is a low blow."

Danny and Isaac grinned. "Come on!" Danny begged. "Please?"

Stiles groaned and made sure he had his wallet, phone, and keys before turning back to the duo - not that he was _going_. He wasn't, Stiles could stand his ground against Danny's sweetness and Isaac's puppy eyes. "I'm not talking to either of you!"

"You love us." Isaac chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder. He edged closer and whispered. "It's like a family meeting - _pack_ and all."

Stiles' eyes widened as he glanced at a blushing Danny. A wide smile broke out across his lips. "You told him!"

Isaac blushed and bobbed his head. "He's my anchor."

Danny's blush deepened as he scratched the back of his neck. "W - we hit another rocky patch the last couple of days." Danny's lips pursed. "When I told Isaac that maybe we needed a break, Isaac said he'd tell me everything."

"Oh my god!" Stiles clapped his hands and grabbed the two in for a quick but tight hug. "I'm so happy to have another human in the mists! It was just Lydia, Allison and Jackson."

Danny jerked for a second, keeping his expressions in check as he sent Isaac a weird look over the top of Stiles' head.

'Later', the blonde mouthed.

"Yep sure is." Danny grinned, "now, you ready to go?"

"I don't," Stiles started, but he had to stop as the puppy dog look Danny was giving him. And dammit! Stiles couldn't kick a puppy! He couldn't! Stiles floundered, he couldn't be mean to Isaac either. The blonde was to freaking cute at times. "Fine! But when I'm ready to go, I'm leaving."

"It'll be fun." Danny added in. "The time of your life!" His eyes glittered with happiness - hiding the secret he knew. Because, somehow it had clicked. Jackson was a wolf that bordered on obsession when it came to Stiles. However Stiles didn't know about said obsession. This left two options. Stiles was an idiot - that was still up in the air for grabs. Or Stiles was Jackson's mate and Jackson had yet to tell the younger.

"Sure," the geeky boy huffed.

Danny glanced at Isaac before whispered - to soft for human ears. "Stiles is Jackson's mate . . . right?"

Isaac's eyes sparkled. "Who knows what could happen tonight." His dark blue eyes connected with mocha orbs. _Yes._

Danny smiled. "Like I'm yours?" Again, his voice to soft for humans.

 _Yes,_ Isaac smiled brightly - beaming at his lover and mate.

Danny laced his fingers with Isaac. "Yeah Stiles, who knows what could happen." He shrugged slightly, mischief lingered in the murky depths of his eyes.

Stiles frowned. They did. That much was obvious. Why was everyone hiding something from him? He needed to get to the bottom of this.

. . .

Stiles shook his head of ridiculous thoughts as he stepped up the last step leading to Lydia Martin's house.

"Hi!" Lydia squealed happily while holding the door open.

It was dress number 429. Not that Stiles was counting. Come-Hither Coral-isious - not that Stiles had named dress number 429. Nope not at all. It was a dress made for Lydia. A sweetheart tube-top neckline. It had a three-inch wide white belt around her narrowed waist - a perfect waist, Stiles was also not admitting too. The flow coral colored skirt of the dress stopped to rest just above her knees. Yep, dress number 429 had been a favorite.

Stiles frowned as he caught himself. _Had been?_ His dark brows eyes crawled over Lydia's body once more. _Little_ Stiles did . . . Nothing. His eyes widened as a mild panic attack set in. He didn't find Lydia Martin attractive. Why didn't he find LYDIA MARTIN ATTRACTIVE?!

"Stiles?" Isaac whispered. "You okay?"

Stiles groaned. "No!"

"What?" Isaac gave him a funny look. "What's wrong?"

Stiles snorted. "Derek's thrown me against the walls to many times."

"Huh?" Isaac asked bewildered.

Stiles took pity on the blonde-were. "My brain is betraying me. I'm blaming Derek. The force of him constantly making me hit my head and jarring my brain could have very well caused a pro-longed brain injury to finally be hemorrhaging. Or a blood clot could have formed from bleeding from - said repeatedly throwing me against a wall - and the clot is now working its way through my hypothalamus - which helps regulate vital body functions not to mention certain emotions." Stiles gasped dramatically. "I could die!"

Isaac stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the hyper-geeky-teen before him.

Danny chuckled. "Breath man." A dark twinkle in his eyes clued Stiles in on the fact that Danny knew exactly why Stiles was freaking out.

"Shut up!" Stiles screeched.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Get in here idiots! Cold air costs money!"

Danny snorted. "Cause you can't _spare_ some?"

"Nope," her eyes glittered happily.

Again, no one could hate Danny.

. . .

"You look like a skittish cat." Scott whispered while leaning on the counter next to Stiles.

A shriek lodged in the back of Stiles throat as he pulled the plastic cup to his lips once more. A took a huge gulp - wishing it was a _different_ choice of a liquid refreshment. He swallowed hard. Maybe it was because the last time Peter and Stiles had been this close, teeth and sharp claws were involved.

Yep, somewhere in Stiles' Adderall ridden brain, he had completely forgotten about the creepo-uncle and the 'Derek's Mini-Me' sister.

Stiles heaved a sigh and let his shoulders sag. "Whatever." Lying to a werewolf was useless and stupid. Why stupid? Because each and every time, they would call you out on it. Without fail. Stiles knew that for a fac.

Scott chuckled. "Loosen up bro. We're all friends here."

"Go away." Stiles muttered. He was trying to focus. Why? Stiles was trying his hardest to keep his eyes away from a _certain_ popular lacrosse jock. It was taking most of his concentration to do.

Scott smirked. "Tense much?" He laughed at the fleeting glare in his direction. "Come on, Lydia wants to play a game."

Stiles groaned. There was only one game that Lydia liked to play at parties - exclusive parties, not open ones. "I'm not feeling well." It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Suck it!" Erica called out. "Get in here!"

"Is he any good at it?"

Stiles' ears turned red. A blush crawled up his chest, over his neck, and to his ears. His heart went into over time - missing beats at the thoughts of the werewolves being able to hear it. Stiles knew that voice.

_Jackson._

He needed new friends.

"Yeah!"

His eyes widened. "What!" He shrieked as he walked into the room his eyes immediately sought out the voice who had answered.

Allison.

She giggled and shrugged. "I've seen him eat plenty of ice cream cones to know what damage he could do." Her eyes twinkled.

Stiles' cheeks reddened further.

He _really_ needed new friends.

Lydia clapped her hands, gathering everyone's attention.

"Alright dweebs!" Erica announced.

Stiles shook his head. It was kinda scary the way those two worked together.

"Gay, Straight, and Bi," She glanced over at Peter. "Or old" - Peter growled, "watch it" - to which Erica ignored, ". . . Come one, come all!" Erica's eyes glittered at the snorts - among other things - she received while a giggle fell from her lips. "What? It works." With a huff, she continued. "If the bottle lands on you, you have to full-on _snog_ the person - who spun the bottle - for a full minute."

Stiles eyes widened. "What?" He didn't remember spin the bottle being like that! Wasn't it supposed to be like a . . . Peck on the cheek or something? Something innocent! Not an almost make-out scene.

"What, what?" Erica grinned widely.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't remember spin the bottle being like this."

"We're adults here." Lydia replied airily. "And we shall act like it."

Stiles' eye twitched. "Adults wouldn't play spin the bottle," he muttered _just_ loud enough for the wolves to hear . . . which was like _everybody_.

"Let's do this!" Erica smiled brightly before dropping to the floor in front of the circle coffee table - the others followed suit.

"Stiles?" Allison smiled and patted the empty seat next to her.

Stiles huffed and dropped to the floor. He glanced around at the _many_ people he could wind up kissing.

Stiles, Allison, Scott, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Peter, Cora, Isaac, Danny and back to Stiles - in circle form.

He huffed, they needed more girls in this supernatural group.

"Stop acting like a child."

"Said the pedo-wolf to the teenager." Stiles barked, eyes narrowed.

Derek glared.

"What?" Stiles asked as a smirk formed on his lips. "It's true. How old are you again?" He glanced at Peter, "Let's not even ask _his_ age."

Lydia tsked softly. "Be nice."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He huffed and leaned against Danny. Unfair!

Danny chuckled and wrapped an arm around the geeky teen.

"There is no need for jealousy in the circle," Lydia looked at each individual person. "Understood?" Erica's ruby colored lips pulled back, shiny white teeth on display. "And if some hot threesomes or foursomes arrive - I want videos!" She cackled at the looks she received, Erica placed the empty wine bottle in the middle of the table. "Who wants to start?"

"Wait!" Stiles exclaimed while shooting up from his relaxed position.

Erica groaned. "What?"

"I will _not_ kiss Scott." Stiles replied. He wasn't asking. He was telling.

Scott laughed. "I actually second that - just in reference to Stiles."

"If we don't understand this - I will walk home." Stiles continued. _This is not a party! It's a nightmare!_ Screw being bitten by a werewolf - there was no need, they were all in Lydia's living room getting ready for snogging fest.

"Fine!" Erica relented. "You are no fun!"

"And us - Hale's - don't do the _in_ -family thing." Cora announced. "So I don't care how many times it lands on Derek or Peter - it won't happen."

Derek and Peter nodded.

"Seriously!" Erica gawked. "You are all taking my fun away!" She waved off the looks she received. "I get the whole no _in_ -family thing. But come one Scott! Stiles! _Live_ a little."

Allison giggled. "I'm sorry Erica, but I never want to see Scott kiss Stiles."

"Really?" Erica's eyes twinkled. "Who do you want to see Scott kiss?"

Allison's eyes widened at the trap she had walked into.

Erica cackled.

"Who's spinning?" Allison counters. She was _not_ going to answer that. She just wasn't.

Lydia smirked but let it slide. "Derek."

The alpha rolled his eyes but leaned forward none-the-less and twisted it before releasing the bottle.

Stiles watched in morbid fascination as the bottle twirled before beginning to slow. _Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me. Please don't la-_ His eyes widened as it came to a slow stop _just_ past him. His heart skipped a beat as he thanked every supernatural entity that was _currently_ on his side.

Allison's eyes widened as she stared up at Derek.

Erica grinned wickedly. "Now remember us as werewolves - we can smell ar _rr_ ousal," she wiggled her eyebrows as she rolled the _r_.

Allison squeaked. "Shut up!" Her cheeks flustered as she did her best to glare at Erica. Didn't really work.

Scott chuckled and bumped shoulders. "Go on baby."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled. "Go bump uglies with the alpha."

Erica made a show of sniffing the air. She cackled at the glare Allison sent her. "So Scott, does Allison like to be dominated, _dominated_."

"Leave her alone," Scott chuckled.

Stiles' eyes lit up. "I might not be a werewolf, however, I've been your best friend since diapers." His smile widened. "She does."

"Stiles!" Allison hissed.

Stiles shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner. "You're the ones that brought me here, then told me to enjoy myself - that's what I'm doing."

Allison swallowed as she moved over to Derek. She smiled lightly as she balanced her hands on his shoulders while pulling herself up on her knees.

"Oohh!" Erica whispered. "It's gonna get hot in here!"

Derek chuckled as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

Scott shifted, the smirk on his lips twisting up higher.

The group watched wide-eyed as the two made out.

"Damn!" Erica whistled wolfishly. "Now if you three don't have a threesome I will be completely and utterly unhappy." her index finger shifted back and forth between the three.

The blush on Allison's cheeks flared down her neck, flustering her chest. "Shut it!" Her pupils were blown as she cuddled against Scott.

Scott wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders in a comforting manner. "I think we should have a threesome."

Gold clashed with red.

Derek grinned.

"Alight!" Erica giggled while fanning her face. "I'm getting a little hot over here." She giggled as Allison slapped Scott's chest before snuggling closer.

Lydia giggled while shaking her head. "Okay Stiles, your turn."

Stiles heaved a small sigh and leaned - from his safe haven - forward to grasp the bottle. _Don't fail me!_ His dark mocha brown orbs glared at the bottle as it began to slow. _You better land on a girl you gracious piece of beauty_. He chose flattery. Maybe the flattery would finally get him somewhere in life. _Hopefully_.

The room seemed to still, a slight chill set in.

Stiles' brows furrowed. Was the blasted bottle ever going to come to a complete stop? He held his breath as it came to a complete stop. Stiles was terrified to look up. _Shit!_ His heart was starting to excel. With a daring more - at least Stiles considered it was daring - he looked up.

Jackson Whittemore.

That's it! The world was against him! Completely against him!

 _Screw you glass piece of shit!_ He glared at the bottle.

Erica grinned wickedly. "Guess you'll get to find out if Stiles can _suck_ or not."

"Shut up!" Stiles hisses.

Lydia smirked. "There is not get out of jail card."

Stiles huffed while Danny and Allison push on his shoulders.

"Get to it!" Allison cackled.

Danny chuckled and put a hand on Stiles' back while shoving him up. "Go on tiger." His eyes sparkled brightly.

Stiles growled softly before standing to move towards _him._

"Remember you have to snog for a _full_ minute." Erica taunted.

Stiles gulped as he came to a stop in front of Jackson. He looked down at the popular jock. His heart thudded loudly in his ears. _Thankfully_ , the werewolves had decided _not_ to comment. He swallowed hard and watched as Jackson reached out and yanked him down.

Jackson chuckled.

Stiles yelped as he fell, his knees giving out. His eyes widened as he realized - his mind had taken a little vacation - Stiles was now straddling the jock. A slight whimper fell from his lips. A slight shiver crawled up his spine as he caught himself staring - unabashedly - into Jackson's eyes. _I knew there was a hint of green in those deep blue eyes._ His body seized as Jackson's overly heated skin came in contact with his cheek.

Jackson smirked as his thumbs smoothed out against Stiles' high cheek bone. His dark blue-green eyes shimmered with mirth. Jackson was going to enjoy this. His right hand gripped the back of Stiles's neck - the other still cupping his left cheek - and pulled the younger closer.

Stiles' eyes widened. His voice lodged in the back of his throat - a squeak emitting. His mind seemed to shut down while his body followed the other's wishes.

Jackson's lips curled back as his innocent mate came willingly. He leaned in slowly.

A zing shot through Stiles' body starting at his lips and jolting to his toes. And then . . . His mind went blank. A lovely, blissful void of amazing nothing-ness.


	10. A Dream Catcher

Stiles breathed out slowly. His eyes were wide. His cheeks were still red. So was his chest, and neck, and ears, and body. Stiles groaned. He was never going to live this down. He was going to die with it written on his grave. Stiles was going to spend his elderly years filled with regrets and the younger years filled with nightmares.

What? What you ask? What happened? What went wrong?

_Everything._

That was what went wrong. Absolutely everything that could go wrong. Had gone wrong. It went right out the window. Over the side of the cliff. And drowned in the ocean.

Moaning.

Yep, that is exactly what he had done. Moaned like an _animal_ in heat when Jackson had _man_ handled him! IN HEAT!

Stiles lowered his head, chin to his heaving chest.

Did Stiles forget to mention that he ran home?

Cause you know, running from werewolves is . . . Yeah . . .

Stiles shut the door to his house.

Cause locking the door would . . . Yeah . . .

See! It was times like these when he hated the supernatural aspect.

"Dad!" Stiles called out. It was better to test the waters before he did anything major - like break down.

Silence.

His shoulders relaxed. His breathing hitched. Something was really wrong with him. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He'd liked it. Stiles had liked it.

Stiles touched his lips lightly. His _swollen_ lips.

They'd kissed for much longer than a _minute_.

His lips burned. He could still feel him. Still smell him. He was surrounded by Jackson. His thoughts, his dreams, his air, his everything. Surrounded in all aspects.

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles shook as he moved for the stairs. He needed a shower. It would relax him - and get rid of Jackson's cologne.

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh as he slipped in between the sheets.

_Buzz. Buzz._

He glanced at the phone. It was Scott, again. Stiles placed the phone back on the nightstand.

Stiles had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked - not that it would have really stopped _them_. It wouldn't, Stiles already knew that.

He needed to get his hands on some Mountain Ash. He had a really good feeling that Deaton would just _hand_ it over. Stiles rolled his eyes. The things Deaton found trivial were massive. But, back to the Mountain Ash. Stiles knew for a fact that that would keep out the wolves.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles groaned and shoved his phone into this dresser. He had a regular alarm clock. That as of now was still plugged in. And he had not done anything to his dad . . . so it should still be plugged-in in the morning.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Had Scott always been this clingy? Stiles shook his head and turned away from the nightstand that held his phone. He breathed in and out through his mouth as he tried to drown out the sound of his phone alerting him to a text. If it was _furry_ important that Scott would have called. Or _rapped_ his claws against the glass window.

The first time Scott had done that was _terrifying._ Now every time Scott would smirk while Stiles took to glaring. It was not _that_ funny to _frighten_ your very _human_ best friend. But, Stiles is going to digress. He should be sleeping.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Either Scott had texted twice or he was trying to get Allison to gang text him. It was not going to work. Stiles shoved his pillow over his head, leaving just enough room for his nose to get fresh air. Not even if Danny texted would it make a difference. Stiles was not going to pick up his phone.

_Buzz. Buzz._

On a side note. A note he had not put up on the Theory Board yet. Stiles was mulling it over. Testing the waters. The pack seemed to be in on it. It wasn't just Scott that treated Jackson different. It seemed to be the pack. Derek too. They seemed to be through them together, Jackson and himself.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Give up! Stiles groaned. He wasn't ready to admit it. Wasn't ready to dig deeper and find the reason. Did he really want to know the reason why they moved around Jackson, in sync with him? it was why it wasn't on the Theory Board.

Stiles shook his head and let his shoulders relax as the buzzing of his phone came to an end. Scott was letting go for the night. _Finally!_ He could sleep. Sleep in peace and not worry. To bad he couldn't promise himself not to think about Jackson.

He took deep even breaths as he tried to keep his thoughts on the straight and narrow. As he tried to steer them on the path he wanted. Anything but to the left and downward. That was not the direction they needed to go.

. . .

"Stiles," a deep voice whispered.

Stiles shifted, brows drawing together in confusion. "Wha?"

"Stiles."

He blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. Stiles watched as the darkness slowly ebbed away forming shadows that lurked in his room. One shadow moved closer, shifting into the orange glow offered from the street light outside of his window.

"Stiles," smooth lips curled upward as a chuckle slipped through them.

He blinked, he really should be quicker on the focusing aspect - especially if danger could be involved. Stiles' eyes widened. "Jackson?"

"About time," Jackson chuckled as he hovered over the boy. "You left the party early."

Stiles swallowed. "I -"

"Why did you leave?" Jackson's head cocked to the side. "It was just getting fun."

Stiles shivered audibly as cold fingers slid under his loose tee-shirt.

"Can we continue?" Jackson smirked. His blue-green eyes glittered happily. "Can I?" His eyes looked hopeful, his mouth wicked. "I want a taste."

Stiles froze.

"Can I have a taste?" Jackson leaned closer, his lips ghosting over the geeky boy below him.

"I -" Stiles didn't know how to answer. A taste of what?

Jackson edged down. His eyes captured Stiles' eyes - keeping their hold as Jackson moved lower down his body.

Stiles' jaw dropped open as he edged himself up with his elbows. _Oh My goooooood._ Stiles' mind began to shut down again. Just like it had when he had kissed the jock. His stomach tensed as warm lips slid across it - teeth scraping against a quivering navel. A whimper fell from his parted lips. This was new.

Jackson chuckled as he moved lower - between Stiles' legs. "Can I have a taste?"

Stiles whimpered once more, his head falling back as warm air caressed his lower region. Sweet cupcakes.

"Stiles," Jackson chuckled. "Can I?"

"Yes! Please!" Stiles whimpered out.

Jackson smirked. "No need to beg sweetheart, I got you baby."

Stiles whimpered while writhing. It was torturous, so _wonderfully_ torturous. His body arched off the bed as air wrapped around him. Stiles whimpered once more, "cold."

Jackson chuckled, "let me warm him up."

Stiles moaned softly as Jackson lips ghosted over Stiles's hard cock. A half keening sound clawed from his lips, lodging in his throat. Stiles arched off the bed, " _Oh myyy goood!"_

Jackson pulled back. "Just like a whore." He smirked cheekily as the elder growled. "Gonna be my little whore, Sty?"

His breath hitched, fuck he liked dirty talk. Stiles _really liked_ dirty talk. "Yes, yes, yes," He moaned, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he gripped the sheets. Stiles spread his legs wider - giving the other more room. "Yes, Jacks, _yessssss._ "

Jackson smirked widely as he listened to the geeky boy under him. His mouth parted and took the head of the other's cock into his mouth. His tongue rolled over the slit - playing with it slightly as his hands pumped the base.

Stiles's hands fisted into the sheets as he moaned softly. He was such a _virgin_!

Jackson pulled back once more.

Stiles whimpered before glaring at the younger. "If you don't stop teasing me . . ."

Jackson smirked. "Teasing is half the fun." He licked his glistening lips. "Have you heard you self?" He chuckled. "My very own little porn star."

Stiles blushed and looked away.

Jackson chuckled. "Moan for me baby." Jackson leaned back down - taking the head of the other's cock into his mouth once more.

Stiles shivered at the heated wetness that engulfed his entire cock. A shiver shot up his spine. A whimper fell from his lips as Jackson pulled back to tongue the sensitive slit on the head. Stiles' hips stuttered upward - Jackson keeping him locked in place. Stiles fisted the sheets as a moan tore from his lips.

Jackson took more the elder into his mouth - his tongue ran along the shaft. The bottom of his teeth dragged - softly - along the under side as he pulled back slightly.

Stiles whimpered and writhed. His cheeks reddened to a lovely hue.

Jackson bobbed his head as he took more of Stiles into his mouth. He held Stiles's hips as the other tried to buck upward. His tongue swirled around the shaft before letting his teeth run - softly - on the underside as he pulled back. Jackson bobbed down - deep throating him. Slowly he released his hands and braced them on the bed - letting Stiles take control.

The only time Stiles would ever take control - that much Stiles knew.

Stiles arched as he reached closer to the edge of his orgasm. His fingers threaded through Jackson's hair as the younger finally let him fuck him in the mouth. Stiles's back arched as the moans from Jackson's mouth tingled up his spine. With no warning - Stiles shoved his cock into Jackson's warm mouth. He hit the back of his throat - his body convulsing as he fell over the edge. His white, hot, sticky cum slid down Jackson's throat.

Jackson pulled back and licked his lips - swallowing the cum.

Stiles panted as he came down from his high. His eyelids had drooped, hiding pupils that were blown with a hazy sated lust. Partially sated.

Jackson licked his lips and kissed his way back up to the geek boy's lips. His long legs rested in between the other's creamy thighs. His lips attached to Stiles's neck where they nipped, sucked, bit, and molested the skin.

"Stiles."

Stiles frowned and whimpered softly. "Wha?" He was still coming down from his orgasm. He wasn't ready to talk. Unless Jackson was going to start dirty talking again. Stiles was totally down with that. Completely.

"Stiles!"

Stiles jerked as hands grasped his shoulders and shook. His eyes shot open.

"Stiles?"

"Dad?" Stiles frowned. _what?_

The elder man heaved a sigh. "You were moaning in your sleep." A smirk covered his lips. "I thought you might be in pain."

"But?"

His father chuckled and nodded at the boy on his bed.

Stiles looked down to see his damp boxers. Fuck.

"Night Stiles." John smirked as he pulled the door too. He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from behind his lips. It had been a _long_ time since John had walked in on something like _that._ John shook his head and chuckled once more.

His cheeks colored. "Shut up!" He could here the laughter in his father's voice as the door to his bedroom was shut. He grimaced as he moved to his side. Stiles needed to change. _Gross!_ The color in his cheeks darkened. He'd _dreamt_ of Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.

He heaved a small sigh as he slipped back in between the sheets. Did he really have a _dream_ about Jackson? His neck heated up, a blush setting in once again. Had he liked the wet dream? Blood left his brain and began to travel down south. _Oh shit!_ He had. Stiles had enjoyed them. He scoffed, he got off without touching himself. He'd _really_ enjoyed it! Stiles buried his head into his pillow. _Fuck._

Stiles huffed out a breath and wiggled under his blankets. He was never going to live this down. And there was no way he was going to be able to look at his father. His dad was going to get away with eating whatever he wanted for the single fact that he couldn't be in the same room with him. Stiles just couldn't handle that.

He shoved his head under the pillow once more and fought of the burning red in his cheeks. He was going to be investing in a Dream Catcher or something. This was _not_ allowed to happen again.


	11. Pack Time

He groaned as he flipped over and hit the alarm. _what the hell!_ From Stiles' - still submerged in sleep - mind, he was pretty sure it was Saturday. That meant no need to set the alarm.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles growled viciously - definitely not cutely.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles huffed and shot out from under the covers and snatched his phone. A shiver coursed through him as he buried himself under the covers once more. With heavy with sleep eyes, Stiles slid the lock button across the screen and squinted while reading the text.

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-where r u?_

Stiles blinked. He was usually a little stupid when he first woke up. Where am I? Where else would I be? Stiles' brows furrowed. At home. It was Saturday!

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-Srsly! Where r u?_

Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped his phone back on the nightstand table. he grumbled softly and wiggled his way back under the covers. A small sigh escaped his lips as he burrowed in the warmth of his covers. Sleep taking over once more.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles growled reached out blindly before yanking his phone under the covers with him.

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-Y rnt u here?_

_-u said u would come_

_-whr r u?_

_-r u stil comng?_

_-Stiles!_

Stiles rolled his eyes and jerked up. What the hell had he forgotten?

Ex-Were-Friend  
- _we r supposd 2 b hangng._ _"pack"_

His shoulders sagged. Didn't they do that last night? Did they have to do it every night? No. No, Stiles had not signed up for that. He would have remembered freely giving up his sleep in late Saturdays.

Stylin  
- _I ddnt agree 2 tht_

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ex-Were-Friend _  
-yeah, u did._

Stylin _  
-when?_

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-aftr u were kissing jax_

Stiles cheeks heated up quietly. Heart thumped into over time. Yeah, no. They had taken advantage of him! He wasn't in his right mind when he'd come up from air from that kiss.

Stylin  
- _Dont rmbr not comng_

He huffed and growled while hunching forward. He was in serious debate over getting new friends. _Maybe I should join the debate team . . . There's always Chess?_ Stiles shook his head. He wouldn't be able to sit still long enough for that. Maybe the debate team . . . He was good at not shutting up. Stiles glanced at his phone once more.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Dammit SCOTT! SERIOUSLY!_ Stiles snarled - he was beginning to sound like an actual wolf - it was time to get _normal_ friends. He laughed. Normal. What was the definition of that again?

Cause his life wasn't a regular run-of-the-mill _normal_ teenage boy's life? No, no it wasn't. He had to lie to his dad about what he was _really_ doing. He had a slightly homicidal werewolf issue - Derek aka Sour-wolf. His best friend turned into a raging werewolf with a blood lust problem every full moon - though it was getting considerably better. Stiles had three hormonal - _baby_ \- werewolves to deal with - Isaac aka Puppy (he was freaking adorable with those puppy eyes!), Erica aka She-Wolf (be serious . . . she was!), and lastly Vernon (cause his last name is Boyd) aka Were-Bear (look at him!). Oh! Let's not forget to add in his sexual preference!

Normal had been wiped from his dictionary a long time ago. Ugh!

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz._

Stiles glared at his phone and picked it up.

Ex-Were-Friend _  
-Get ovr here_. _Lyd made brkfst_

She-Wolf  
_-I dmnd ur presence!_

Were-Bear  
- _Get ovr here. Erica is gttn pissy_

Danny-O  
_-Com on! It'll b fun._

Puppy  
_-Please?_

Sour-Wolf  
_-Now_

Pedo-Wolf  
- _Com on Stiles. I havnt gottn a hug in a while? ;)_

Berry-Smart  
_-Lydia Martin does not ask. Get over here._

Alli  
_-Com on Stiles! The gurls cn hang! We need u!_

Unknown  
-Please Come. Please

Stiles chuckled softly. They might be an odd-ball pack, but they were exactly that - a pack.

Scott was trying to bribe him with food - that usually worked. Erica was being her usually dominant self. Boyd was being the loving boyfriend to Erica. Danny was being the sweet friend he was. Isaac was being adorable - then again he always was. Derek was . . . well being his grouchy alpha self. Peter was being creepy - something he excelled at. Lydia was much like Erica - a scary thought. Allison - Alli - was picking at him, he was _never_ painting her nails again. And he didn't know that last number.

Stiles bit his lower lip. He didn't recognize the number. But it struck a cord. His heart stuttered as the strings tightened. The sudden urge to leap from his bed and run for Lydia's house was . . . unexpected. His brows furrowed. It was that weird pull again.

Stiles huffed. Damn them! They were trying to coerce him with food. A damn them again. Because it worked. Or that was the story he was going to tell them. And they would believe . . . Hopefully.

. . .

Stiles grumbled while exacting his revenge. If they wanted to make him get up early on a Saturday. Then by supernatural beings! He was going to push the doorbell button until the door was opened.

"STILES!" Erica growled out from behind the closed door. She-Wolf, as Stiles - _secretly_ , another reason why his phone could never fall into their hands - affectionately called her, swung the door open and growled once more. Her angry face morphed into one of confusion. "Where's the jeep?"

Stiles glared at her. He was not in the mood to talk about baby. He just was not. He huffed and shouldered passed her.

Erica sniffed while moving in on the lanky boy while beginning to bodily check him.

Stiles flailed. "For the love!" He growled and slapped at her hands. "Back away!"

Erica bared her teeth but didn't listen to him. She sniffed once more.

"Erica!" He yelped as her incredibly cold hands snuck under his shirt and ran over his sides. He flailed once more, breaking into a run as he got free. "Scott!" He yelled out. His eyes snared his best friend cuddled up to Allison as he darted into the huge living room.

He never made it.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a firm chest. Stiles huffed out short breaths. He scooted back into whoever's - he'd yet to look because of a nagging suspicion - arms surrounded him as they landed on Erica.

"What is wrong with y'all?" Scott questioned. And damn him for sounding amused.

Stiles yelped as Erica made a grab. "She's either trying to maul me or molest me!" He shoved back further, intent on worming his way into the chest behind him. The arms around him tightened.

"I am not!" Erica exclaimed. She paused to huff and place her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question." She took a step forward.

Stiles gulped. "Derek! My main So- man!" he laughed nervously - now was not the time to use nicknames if he wanted help - at the unamused look he received. "Do something! Aren't you an alpha?" He was really grasping for straws.

Peter chuckled. Creep!

They knew something. Some reason, Derek wouldn't stop Erica's _advances_. Some reason he didn't _have to._

"Erica," the voice by Stiles' ear hissed. A tremor shot up the geeky boy's spine. He liked the dominant sounding voice. He swallowed and thought of old ladies and dead puppies - his libido didn't need any spiking right now.

Erica grumbled and moved away. She knew better. A mated wolf - protecting their mate - was stronger. Not as strong as the alpha, but strong enough. And it didn't help that said mated wolf was a beta - ranking higher than her. She huffed and pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. "His jeep isn't in the driveway."

The room went silent.

"When I asked him about it, he glared." Erica narrowed her eyes. "Where's the jeep?"

Stiles glared. "It's none of your business!" He growled. He wasn't ready to talk about baby. Not yet.

"What happened to baby?" Scott moved towards Stiles.

He huffed and started hating the arms that were suddenly confining instead of protecting him. He squirmed and released a growl. "Let go of me Jackson." His ears tinged red. Stiles didn't have to look behind him. There was only one person he had yet to see in the room. Which left only one option. Jackson was the one holding him.

"No," Jackson murmured next to his ear.

Stiles held in a curse as a shiver crawled up his spine, which only made Jackson tighten his hold. He clawed at the hand on his left hip."Now!"

"Answer the question." Jackson all but demanded.

Stiles chose to continue his obstinance. He bit his lower lip and brought his foot down hard on the top of Jackson's. He surged forward - looking quite happy with himself. Smug really. "You should have let me go," was his reply to the kicked puppy look he was currently receiving. And no, the look did not melt Stiles' insides turning them into a goo of melted warm chocolate. Nope, it absolutely did not.

"Where is the jeep?" Jackson tried again. His eyes narrowed as they heard Stiles' heart skip a beat. A slow smirk slid across his lips as he sniffed the air. The geek remembered last night. He moved closer, invading what Stiles would only refer to as personal space.

Stiles glared and took a step back - forgetting the small step up he needed to take get to the carpeted - where the two couches and the flat screen TV; which makes Stiles glad he didn't give Lydia the flat screen TV on her birthday - section in the living room. His eyes widened as gravity took over and he began to fall back. The flight-or-fight response kicked in instantly, and he reached out.

Jackson took hold of Stiles' hand and yanked him forward, grunting at the lanky boy thudded against his chest. He huffed out a silent growl - chest rumbling. He hauled Stiles up and onto his feet. Jackson lifted him over the step up into the living room and beelined for one of the open spaces on the couch.

Stiles huffed out angrily. "Hey!" He exclaimed as Jackson - point blank - man handled him onto his lap. He twisted his head to the right side and glared. Stiles' eye widened as he realized just how _close_ their face had come because of their seating.

Jackson chuckled and shot forward, pecking his lips.

Stiles squeaked. His ears tinged a deep red.

Silence.

Scott chuckled. "I think this is the first time he's ever been speechless."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed while jerking around to glare at his ex-were-friend.

Scott snapped his finger. "Damn, spoke to soon."

Stiles grumbled softly as the others laughed.

"Who is baby?" Peter questioned. His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at the group of teenagers.

"Stiles' car," Scott supplied.

Stiles mumbled softly and leaned fully against Jackson. What? he was comfortable. "She wouldn't start."

Jackson frowned. "You walked here?"

"No, I got the broom out of the closet and flew." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Erica snorted, but didn't fight the smile forming on her lips. "I don't think anyone would kidnap you."

"I doubt that to." Scott grinned wickedly. "There were only a few times he was quiet when we were younger."

"Bite me!"

Scott bared his canines and snapped at the air.

"Please!" Stiles scoffed. "You'd rather bite Allison." His eyes narrowed as he caught Allison glancing at Derek. "Or would you rather watch someone else bite her?" His head cocked to the side at the sharp intake from Allison. _Puny human._ Stiles blinked easily and waited.

Scott returned to human form, his cheeks tinging red.

"Man, I knew you were a closet kink-ster" He laughed and covered his face as Scott launched - human speed - a pillow at him. "What?" Don't hate me cause I'm right."

Erica snickered. "Okay! back on track." Her eyes brows wiggled. "When were you quiet?"

"Seriously?" Stiles shook his head. "I was still a child. Mom did like making me take the Adderall if I wasn't at school." Quickly he sobered. Mom.

Scott smiled sadly.

The were's surrounding them stayed quiet. They knew too. Stiles didn't talk about his mother often.

Jackson hugged the boy tightly. He murmured softly in his ear.

From his sideways position on Jackson's lap, Stiles breathed out slowly before nuzzling into the other's hold. Screw it. The jock was warm and giving him comfort when he needed it. Besides . . . he could pretend. Even if it was just for a little while. Stiles could pretend he had someone that loved him just as much as Isaac loved Danny, Scott love Allison and Erica loved Boyd. If just for a while. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in.

Jackson purred contentedly in the back of his throat while he lowered his head. The left side of his jaw rested against Stiles' left cheek - the smaller boy's face pushed against his neck.

The other's stared on quietly as a wolf comforted their mate. Such a loving sight. A sight every pack member smiled at. They were all connected in some way and it warmed their hearts being with everyone.

"Okay!" Lydia snapped.

Stiles relaxed even further as he felt all eyes shift away from him.

"Back on track." Lydia smiled. "Stiles was promised breakfast, which I have ready if you want it."

Stiles pulled away - only _slightly_ \- and nodded. "Yes, you always make the best scrambled eggs."

Lydia smiled and flourished under the praise. "Don't I?" She giggled at the snorts she received. She moved quickly into the kitchen before coming back with a plate - fork held down under a sausage link - and a glass of OJ in the other hand.

"My Goddess!" Stiles cooed while taking the offerings that had so easily - at least that's what he was telling himself, it had nothing to do with the boy he was curled up with - took him from his cocooned sleep and into the world. He smiled thankfully as Jackson held the drink so he could use both hands to eat. He soft moan fell from his lips as slouched against Jackson. _Damn good._

"So what happened to Baby?" Scott tried. He knew his best friend. He was at his softest, filling up on food and warm because of the wolf sitting under him.

"She's having some trouble getting started in the mornings - especially when it's cold." Stiles replied easily.

Erica rolled her eyes. "So I should have shoved an egg down his throat first?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yep," Scott beamed brightly and brought Allison closer to him. Nuzzling her neck, before pecking it.

Erica glanced slyly at the oblivious boy. "So that means you'll need a ride?"

"Are you offering?" Stiles questioned, knowing full well the surge of innuendo that laced his voice.

Erica laughed, low and sexy. "Sweet heart you can't handle this ride."

"Aw, come on." He begged softly. He held in a smirk as the wolves around him tensed. Yeah, Stiles knew he had a sex voice when he wanted to. What? He was a seventeen year old virgin. Why wouldn't he experiment. Though, he'd only done the anonymous phone sex thingy once - after having your dad walk in while tell a guy to suck your dick over the phone was . . . Yeah. Yes! Stiles did just think guy. He had hormones! He was experimenting! Leave him alone.

Erica purred. "Now when you beg like that . . ."

"Oh Erica," He whispered out in a contented sigh. He dissolved into laughter as a pillow landed on his back. "She started it!"

Scott growled playfully. "When we declared we would never kiss - cause we are best friends. Never hearing you sex voice was included in that!"

Stiles laughed louder. "Oh Scott!" he moaned out. His eyes clashed with Allison's.

Allison giggled - trying to keep it in. It didn't work. Allison laughed softly while leaning against Scott - she knew he'd hold her up.

"Stiles!" Scott whined.

Stiles waved him off. "We all know I'm the king of whine."

"Shut up." Scott muttered.

Stiles grinned brightly. "Not possible." He heaved a small happy sigh and set the empty - the only thing that could have made that better was curly fries - plate onto the coffee table in front of him. "So what are we doing today?" His dark colored doe eyes were wide and filled with curiosity.

Lydia shrugged. "I figured we'd have a movie day."

Murmur's of agreement fell from the group.

"First up?" Danny questioned from his position with Isaac curled around him. "Something funny?"

Stiles' lips pursed. "Funny? Or stupid funny?"

"Funny." Derek answered before anyone else could.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're alpha-ness has no control over me or Danny - we're human." He turned back to the other and waited.

"I wanted romantic funny," Allison added. Her cheeks tinged red at the looks she received. "If that's okay."

Lydia smiled. "I agree and so does Erica."

Stiles watched the two blondes - Lydia was strawberry blonde, but still blonde - they were a dangerous paring. "Okay . . . Let me think." His eyes narrowed and his lips puckered in thought. "We have the Proposal, Sweet Home Alabama and The Big Wedding."

"Oooh!" Erica whispered. "I vote for: The Big Wedding."

Lydia giggled. "I second that."

"Why do you even know these titles?" Scott questioned with furrowed brows.

Stiles tsked. "Proposal is a favorite of Danny's. S.H.A. is a favorite of Allison's."

"And the last one?"

"Me." Stiles chuckled before elaborating. "Come on! How many times do you get to hear Robert De Niro say: 'Before everyone starts shitting kitten . . ' ?"

Lydia and Erica laughed - having already seen the commercials.

"It's my favorite part." Stiles shrugged. "I third the vote of The Big Wedding."

Allison nodded. "Ben Barns is hot in that one." She cooed softly at the puppy look Scott sent her before murmuring 'nothing on you baby'.

Lydia clapped her hands. "Alright. Grab the popcorn Erica. Hit the lights Peter. Danny you know where the blankets are."

It wasn't long before everyone was cuddled happily under their blankets with a bowl of popcorn in front of each pair.

And no, it didn't escape Stiles that he had yet to move. Nor did it escape him that no one seemed to care whether or not he stayed on top of Jackson's lap or not.

Stiles smiled softly while chomping down on another handful of popcorn while leaning against Jackson. He grinned at Danny as their eyes connected for a moment. On the couch catty-corner to him Derek, Allison, and Scott were cuddled together, with Boyd and Erica at the end. On the other - his - couch Stiles sat cuddled on Jackson's lap, with Danny and Isaac next to them. Lydia was still cuddled up to Peter on the loveseat. This truly was the life. No care in the world and surrounded by pack.


	12. A Ride

_Beep. Beep. Beep. BE-_

Stiles growled. Maybe he'd been around the wolves to long. Here he was. Completely and utterly human. And growling. Now, it wasn't ferocious growling. But he didn't sound like a damned cat either *cough* Scotty-Boy *cough*. Ha! Bite _that_ Scott!

Pun intended.

Stiles grinned brightly and stood from his bed.

_Eh._

Good weekend equaled an okay Monday. Yes, you heard right! Stiles Stilinski was having an okay Monday. He'd spent his entire weekend with the pack at Lydia's house. Though it was interesting with Derek and Peter - and their pedophilic _ways_. Did Stiles mention he was becoming a fan of cuddling? Cause . . . He totally was. Especially if jocks were involved. Stiles was game.

His cheeks tinged red. He'd spent the better part of the weekend curled up on Jackson's lap. Don't look at him like that! The other was warm. And you know Stiles, he craves the warmth. Most of his nights are spent outside in the creepy darkness aka cold and alone. What person wouldn't latch onto some sunny warmth?

He sniffed the air lightly as he paused. "THAT BETTER BE TURKEY BACON!"

"GO TO SCHOOL!"

"TURKEY!" Stiles yelled back, smile in place as he shut the bathroom door and reached for the shower handle. A shiver wormed up his spine. The water needed to heat before he turned into a popsicle. See! Cold. Stiles wouldn't mind some heat right about now, in the form of a wet Jac- Stiles shook his head. _Not now!_

After a quick shower, Stiles was finally _wide_ awake. A smile covered his lips as he took the stairs two at a time. "Turkey bacon?" He questioned innocently.

John grumbled under his breath about pushy teenagers before pointing at the plate across from him.

Stiles grinned brightly and clapped his father on the shoulder. "I'm trying to keep you alive. I don't want you to out live me, but you better come damn close."

"Language," John berated non-heartedly. His son wanted him to live a long and healthy life. John couldn't really snap at him. Now, when it came to turkey bacon or real bacon - that fight was still up in the air.

Stiles grinned while savagely killing another slice of turkey bacon. "When do you leave?" He glanced at the clock on the stove once more. He had time. Plenty of time.

John stood. "Now. Jim called, Martha went into labor early this morning." He smiled widely. "I'll probably stop by the hospital after my shift." He glanced at his watch before buckling the belt around his waist. "I should be back by dinner." He checked his gun before placing it in the holster. "Okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah Dad. I'll have the tofu ready." he grinned widely.

"On second thought, I might just take the late shift." John murmured, keeping calm. There was no need to alert the younger to his fast-food sneaking ways.

Stiles chuckled. "I'll bring you a plate."

"Thanks," John scoffed while shaking his head. Leave it to his son to suddenly be all moral and chivilrous. "Be good son."

Stiles nodded. "Will do Dad." He stared up at his dad, well now, the sheriff.

"Stiles," John frowned, pausing at the door. "Who's bringing you to school?"

The ADHD boy stopped mid chew. Well shit. He'd forgotten about that. Okay Monday just went to _Eh_ Monday. Stiles surged from the chair and lurched for the stairs. "Bye Dad! Gotta call Scott. STAY SAFE!" He yelled out while manhandling his door open - the damn thing was against him. He dove onto his bed and reached for his phone.

Stylin  
_-Hey!_

Stiles bit his lower lip and waited. _Come on!_ He needed an answer. He really couldn't afford to be late again. Harris was going to beat him with the damn Chemistry book! That thing was heavy. It was also abuse, but his father wouldn't see it that way when he found out about the tardies.

Scotty-Boy - He was no longer labeled Ex-Were-Friend  
_-What?_

Stylin  
_-Bb is still nt puttn out. I need a ride._

Scotty-Boy  
_-Cnt pckn up Alli_

Stiles huffed. Seriously? Was he not the main bro? How in the world could Allison come first? Yeah, Stiles new they were mates. Didn't really know what that all intaled, didn't really want to know either. Certain aspects of Scott's life were supposed to remain with Scott, _only._

Stylin  
_-Com on! What about me?_

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-srry, she needs to gt to skool early_

Stylin  
_-Ill cll someone._

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-U sur?_

Stylin  
_-Hndl it_

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-Dnt b l8_

Stiles huffed and shoved his phone into the front pocket of his jeans. He huffed, Might as well finish his food first. Stiles grumbled while slamming the door to his bedroom. _Hope you heard that!_ He exclaimed inwardly. Stiles huffed and stomped down the stairs, dragging his feet into the kitchen. And no, Stiles was not throwing a mini tantrum.

He plopped down onto the wooden chair and grabbed for his phone.

Stylin  
_-Hey, I need a ride._

Stiles pursed his lips while picking up a piece of bacon. Maybe he should have let his father have real bacon. Was this karma? Damn.

She-Wolf  
_-Again? Ddnt gt enuf did ya tiger. ;)_

Stiles huffed out a laugh. Only Erica could get away with that. His mind wandered, particularly back to Saturday. A shiver coursed up his spine. His body tingled, Jackson's touch still lingered. Stiles shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't need to think of Jackson, Stiles needed to get a ride to school.

Though, now that she mentioned it. Stiles wouldn't mind a ride _ride._ What? He was a virgin and tired of it! Stiles was ready to loose it. Willing too! So very willing. Like _willing_ , willing . . . _willing._

Stiles huffed out a breath. That was the innocence talking. What? It was. In no way possible was it Stiles talking. Nope. Nada.

She-Wolf  
_-Srry Batman. Boyd is drivn. Car is in the shop too._

Stiles groaned. _Seriously?_ He huffed and began to furiously text the others. He couldn't be late. Harris would murder him! Stiles would say Harris would threaten to hold him back for another year, but that would be more of a punishment to Harris . . . Well _both_ of them. But Harris was more likely to give him detention for the rest of his highschool life. Or worse. And if everyone was going to play the honest game . . . Stiles didn't want to know what worse was. He really didn't.

Berry-Smart  
_-Babes you should have texted earlier. I've already made it to the school._

_Seriously!_

_Buzz._

Puppy  
_-Me and Danny wlkd. His dad needed the car._

_Buzz._

Danny-O  
_-Wht Isa said._

Buzz.

Puppy  
_-Dnt u dare cll me Isa! Dnt tell anyone!_

_Buzz._

Danny-O  
_-Lolz. Isa is blushing._

_Buzz._

Puppy  
_-I will claw your tongue out!_

Stiles laughed at the couple's cuteness.

Stylin  
_-Okay you two. I wnt say anythin_

_Buzz._

Sour-Wolf  
_-Not happening_

_Buzz._

Pedo-Wolf  
_-Do I get a kiss?_

Stiles rolled his eyes. He was an old perv sometimes. Okay, so Peter was a perv all of the time. There were no moments of peace with that one, you had to stay on your toes. He smirked darkly. And stay on his toes Stiles _could_.

Stylin  
_-Only if you beg._

_Buzz._

Pedo-Wolf  
_-Do i get a treat? I need a bit of incentive._

_Buzz._

Stylin  
_-Maybe_

Stiles smirked while rolling his eyes once more.

Were-Bear  
_-Srry to txt so l8. As u kno, cnt do it._

Stiles bit his lower lip. He scrolled through his contacts once more. He didn't have anyone else to call. Stiles really didn't want to walk to school. He glanced at the clock he still had some time. But that was beside the point. Stiles scrolled through contact section - stopping on the unknown number that had sent him a text on Saturday.

He knew who it was. He knew who it belonged to. Stiles didn't have to label the person. He knew. Stiles groaned deeply before opening a new text.

Stylin.  
_-I need a ride._

Stiles dropped his phone - gently - onto the kitchen table and ran back upstairs to get his bookbag. He didn't really understand the reasoning - it was something he'd ponder tonight with the fact of no intrusion. But it did scare Stiles with the unknown knowledge that Jackson would come for him. Unlike his other friends, Stiles knew Jackson would. Call it intuition . . . Or something. Again, Stiles would worry later.

_Buzz._

Stiles looked down at the phone that had beeped for the third time.

Unknown  
_-b thre in 5_

And five minutes later a honk sounded outside the Stilinski home.

With a sigh Stiles grabbed his book bag, keys, phone and wallet before locking the door on the way out. He chewed on his lower lip as he stalked towards Jackson's Porsche.

Jackson smirked as he watched Stiles slipped into the buttery leather seat before shutting the door. "Hey."

"Hi," Stiles grumbled out. "Thanks."

Jackson shrugged and reversed out the driveway. "No problem baby."

 _Baby?_ His cheeks tinged a deep red as he shifted in his seat. He glanced down at his phone - still open to the text Jackson had sent. He taped at the screen and waited till it shifted. He erased the 'unknown' and replaced it.

"What are you doing?" Jackson murmured softly. He glanced at the male next to him as he pulled slowly into the school parking lot. Jackson was going to make the ride last as long as he could - without making the other late. Stiles would put two-and-two together and realize he was the one that had talked to Mrs. Hammock that day.

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Adding you to contacts."

"What's my name going to be?" Jackson smirked.

"I was thinking Jackass." Stiles blinked innocently while pretending to ponder.

Jackson soured. "No."

Stiles giggled softly. His lips pursed in thought before erasing what he had typed and began to type once more. He smirked softly at the name on the screen before saving it.

"What did you same me under?" Curiosity laced deep into the soft timber of Jackson's voice.

Stiles glanced slyly at the boy driving. "Fairy."

Jackson chuckled. "You're lying."

"How would you know?" Stiles licked his lips nervously. There was no humanly possible way the Jackson knew he was lying. There just wasn't.

Jackson smirked while shrugging. "I just do. So tell me the truth."

"Nope." Stiles popped the _p_. Very quickly Stiles began to think of old nude men, cause once again his libido was going to do him in. And not in the good way!

Jackson smirked slowly and breathed in. "Come on, just tell me. I'll find out one way or another. Just tell me baby."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. _Baby?_ His skin heated, a deep blush setting in. "No, " he whispered. The name flashing through his mind. It wasn't happening. His shoulders slumped as the school came into view. "Thanks, again." Stiles clutched the strap of his back-pack tightly.

Jackson slowed. He wasn't ready to release Stiles out into the masses of raging hormones. He didn't like it. Stiles' scent would muddle with the others. Jackson's nose scrunched unhappily. He didn't like when his mate didn't smile like his mate. Hell! Jackson's wolf went crazy every time the smell of medicine covered the boy's scent. It was almost impossible to keep the wolf under control when Stiles smelled like hundreds of other people. "I don't mind giving you a ride baby."

"I . . ." Stiles trailed off. That hadn't sounded like 'I'm your friend and any time you need someone to pick you up cause you got a flat tire just call'. That had sounded more like 'let me be your late night booty call, we can rough and tumble in the sheets'. He swallowed. "Yeah . . ." He blinked a couple of times.

Jackson smirked widely.

"Later." Stiles' eyes narrowed, Jackson was up to something. He stepped out of the car quickly and rushed towards the doors.

"Hey man!" Scott grinned widely, greeting him at the doors to the school. "Glad you could make it. Who brought you?" His brows furrowed as he glanced around the parking lot.

"Jackson." Stiles muttered. "What do you think I would look like with a tan?"

Scott frowned. "What?"

"A tan." Stiles repeated, holding up his alabaster colored skin. He pouted lightly. "Why are you so tan?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking about tanning?"

 _Cause I'm tired of my blushing being so noticeable!_ Stiles shrugged. "Just wondering." He walked around Scott and headed to class. "Come on! We can't get detention again."


	13. Lydia Plan

Stiles shrugged as he looked down at the plate of food in front of him. He wasn't really hungry. His lips pursed in thought. Jackson had been on the brain since their little _moment_ . . . Stiles held in a snort. Who was he kidding? He hadn't stopped thinking about Jackson since the beginning. He groaned. Really? Could he not go a day without Jackson on his brain?

"You okay?" Allison questioned, brows furrowed in concern. _He shouldn't be feeling any adverse affects. He spent the morning with Jackson._ "You sure you are okay?" She asked once more as she got a small almost un-audible _fine_.

Stiles nodded once more. "Yeah, just not feeling too hungry." But there was something more. Some other reason he wasn't feeling all together _amazing_ in Stiles language. He just couldn't place it. And that worried him. He had this sickening feeling. _The other shoe hasn't dropped yet_ feeling. Stiles didn't like it. He swallowed hard, brows furrowed as he tried to locate the reason for his unease.

Nothing.

But one thing was sure. Something was coming. And it wasn't good. Nothing about it was good. It didn't feel like a supernatural bad feeling. Just an all together bad feeling - this meant that whatever was coming had to do with the human side. Which made things sort of worse.

What had he forgotten?

"You aren't eating?" Erica asked softly as she took a seat next to Allison - on her free side, Scott having taken the other.

Stiles shook his head. "Not all that hungry."

"You aren't getting sick again, are you?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side. Sick? Could he? His brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to focus on the feelings swirling within him. "No, I don't feel anything. I don't feel like I'm getting sick." Stiles shook his head. He stiffened as an arm settled around him.

"Eat."

Stiles growled and glared. _Jackson, of course._ "You don't control me."

Jackson's dark blue eyes glittered. "Please eat. Or I will put you on my lap and feed you myself."

"You . . ." Stiles knew better than to say _you wouldn't_ , he had a very big feeling Jackson _would_. He glared. "Give me your curly fries."

Jackson chuckled and picked up the plate with curly fries and handed it over easily. He picked his hand up off the back of Stiles' chair and let it rest on the other's neck. Jackson squeezed gently for a moment before releasing. He murmured quietly in approval and kept his arm around the coffee eyed male as he started to eat. Jackson glanced at the others tray. With a smirk he reached for the peaches.

"Hey!"

Jackson shrugged and squeezed Stiles' neck for a second before eating.

Stiles sat frozen. _Why am I not pulling away?_ Stiles shoved another handful of curly fries into his mouth. Where had his appetite come from?

"So!" Lydia chirped as she dropped into the seat across from Jackson. "Can you believe what is in three weeks?" Her eyes sparkled.

Allison twisted around. "We have to go shopping!"

"When?" Erica squealed. "I'm free this weekend?" Her dark eyes flashed golden as excitement took over. Erica bounced in her seat. "We have to go to that new place."

"Ohh!" Allison cooed. "The Nyne Lyves?"

Lydia nodded. "I got an insider scoop yesterday." she shrugged at the glare she received. "They sent a personal invite."

"Of course they did," Erica snorted, eyes smiling playfully. "You have to come too Stiles!"

Stiles jerked upward. "What? why?" He shook his head. "No, no, no, no - not happening!" His whiskey colored eyes narrowed as he glared at Lydia. He was not backing down.

"Are you going to pick out his clothes?" Jackson questioned while squeezing Stiles' neck once again.

Lydia nodded. "He has to look beyond amazing to snag a date." Her eyes narrowed mischievously as she glanced at Jackson before turning back to Stiles. "A little birdie told me that Heather is available."

Stiles leaned forward. "Really?" A slow smile covered his lips. "She is?"

Jackson glared at Lydia. That was completely uncalled for, and she knew it. A growl lodged in the back of his throat, eyes narrowed cruelly. His fingers ached and his gums throbbed. Nose scrunching in distaste as Jackson fought off the change.

"Honey," Lydia cooed sweetly. Eye lashes batted playfully before she turned her full attention back to Stiles. It was easy to see that Lydia had had enough of Jackson beating around the proverbial bush. She was tired of watching Jackson not be a man and make a move. Lydia didn't allow him to act like a little when they were dating - so she wasn't going to let him act like that now. "You want me to set out some feelers?"

Stiles lips pursed. "Sure." His brows furrowed slightly. Why was his mind telling him no? He shrugged his shoulder, trying to push the feeling away. That was completely stupid. Besides Lydia, Stiles had had a long time crush on Heather. So why was his mind so against it? _Jackson._ Stiles held back a groan. Of course his mind would go towards the Jock sitting next to him. He huffed out a sigh and slouched in his chair.

"You sure?" Lydia questioned. A slight smirk adorned her pink colored lips. He didn't sound to sure there. She smiled widely, a perfected innocence. "Do you want to go out with Heather?"

Stiles jaw tightened. There was a very clear ' _or would you rather'._ Stiles chewed on his lower lip while nodding slowly. "Yeah." His eyes narrowed as a couple snickers were heard. They narrowed further at the mysterious smile at the crossed the strawberry blonde's lips. Stiles didn't like that smile or those snickers.

. . .

Stiles groaned as he searched through his locker once more. _Dammit. Where the hell is my calculus book!_ He whined softly and nearly shoved his head through the locker as he forced the books, binders, and papers in different directions. He growled and yanked on his book bag. Still! No calculus book. _Peachy, fucking peachy._

"You okay?" Lydia questioned as she tucked a couple strands of strawberry blond hair behind her ear. Her head tilted to the side as she clutched the Calculus book and thin pink binder to her chest. Lydia smiled sweetly.

Stiles shrugged. He honestly didn't think he could answer that truthfully. So, he chose to stick with: "I can't find me book."

"Really?" She grinned wickedly.

He arched an eyebrow in amusement. "What is it Berry?"

"This is the perfect reason for you to get to know Heather." Lydia giggled sweetly at the confused look that crossed Stiles' face. "Sit next to her and share her book." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Stiles chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are the best smart girl I know." His eyes sparkled brightly. "You and Peter will make a dangerous pair."

A blush stole her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. Giggling seemed to be the only answer she would give him. She smiled brightly. "Maybe."

"I know." He laughed at the eye roll she saved only for him. Stiles was the only one that was allowed to see her nerdy normal side. He was the only one that was allowed to see her as Lyds. Stiles was special.

Stiles dropped his arm as they stepped into the classroom. He followed Lydia as she took the lead towards Heather. The feeling was back. The cold dread that felt like a weighted object in his stomach. Hollowed out and frozen. He wasn't sick. He wasn't getting sick again. Stiles would know if he was. This was something else entirely. A tingling sensation was beginning to form around the edges of his mind. Stiles frowned. What had he forgotten?

Lydia frowned as she subtly jabbed Stiles in the ribs to get him to focus. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Heather." Stiles blurted out. Hoping against hope that was the proper response to whatever had happened while his mind was elsewhere.

The blonde smiled sweetly as she looked up at the two.

"Hi." Stiles greeted. He did everything possible to keep the frown off of his face. Where was the flutter? His eyes traveled over her form. She was beautiful. _Jackson._ Stiles coughed as he tried to hide the involuntary flinch that tingled up his spine.

Heather smiled brightly in reply. Eyelashes fluttered in the easiest form of flirting.

Nothing.

"He forgot his book." Lydia smiled. She tucked a couple curls behind her ear and blinked expectantly. A soft sigh left her lips as she continued. "I know how exceptionally sweet you are." Yes, she was putting in on considerably thick; however it was high time that Jackson stepped up to the fucking plate.

Heather smiled, understanding what Lydia was silently demanding. "Sure." Her eyes sparkled. "I was tired of being partners with Greenburg - he never pitches in to help." She looked over at Stiles. "You'll pitch in right?"

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled. A silent _poor Greenburg_ resounded in the back of his head. He dropped his book bag and sat on the stool next to the smiling blonde. "Thanks."

Heather batted her eyelashes innocently and leaned closer. "No problem." Her voice was sugary smooth.

"So . . ." Stiles swallowed nervously and blinked quickly. "I heard you had a good birthday."

A pout adorned her lips. "I noticed you couldn't make it." Heather batted her eyelashes once more. A wide smile covered her lips.

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled softly. "Sorry. It was good though?" Head cocked to the side as he waited for her reply.

Heather nodded while tucking a couple stands of blonde behind her ear. "Yes. Lydia is really good at organizing."

"You have no clue." Stiles laughed while glancing at the strawberry-blonde who was currently . . . Bickering with Jackson? Why was she bickering with Jackson? His whiskey colored eyes flicked around the room. _Dammit._ Not a werewolf close enough in site. He huffed slightly. A searing burn settled deep in him as he twitched. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Stiles blinked and jerked towards the blonde next to him. "Huh?"

Heather laughed and leaned closer placing a hand on his arm - squeezing slightly. "Are you going to make it up to me?"

"Make it up to you?" Stiles repeated slowly. His mind was taking a few to catch up. They couldn't be together again . . . Could they? Was Jackson jealous that Lydia was sitting with Peter? Was that why Jackson kept focusing on him. Stiles' muscles tightened. He was a pawn. "Is there something you have in mind?" He kept his voice as even as possible, the tremble would only alert the wolves to something.

Heather's smile brightened. "Dinner?" She tilted her head tot he side and let the fingers of her right hand walk up Stiles' forearm.

"Dinner?" He smiled slightly while questioning her. He shifted in his seat. Something was wrong. The air around them seemed to have shifted, colder. He shrugged one shoulder and ignored it.

"Yes." She nodded, a slightly giggle falling from her lips. "I believe that would make up for such a grievance in error."

Stiles chuckled. "Okay." He fought to keep his smile in place. Something was wrong. Off. A part of him - a big part of him wanted to say no. _Jackson._ He held in another flinch. That didn't make sense. He was merely a pawn to the jock. The jock wanted Lydia back, what he had to do with getting the strawberry-blonde back he wasn't sure.

. . .

Scott frowned as he sat in the rolling chair in front of Stiles' computer desk. "Do you really want to go out with her?" He twisted from side to side. Head tilted in one of the most adorable puppy actions.

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged. "I guess." His eyes flitted back and forth. He had seriously forgotten something. The cold weighted feeling had stuck with him all day. Not disappearing - unless Jackson was near. That was so not something he was going to delve into -aside firm that, it would only disappear for a few minutes before surfacing once more. Not even the pack could keep the frozen deed from seeping into his bones.

Danny shot up from leaning against Isaac. "You guess?" He shook his head. "You can't guess whether you want to go out with someone or not." he groaned and leaned back against the curly blonde once more. "Is there some reason you are unsure?"

 _Jackson._ Stiles shrugged and stayed quiet. His lips pursed as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror - tooth brush hanging between his lips. His brows furrowed as he picked the brush back up and continued to brush his teeth.

Lydia had already stopped by. He had to be dressing perfectly aka no plaid or weird graphic shirts. Being completely honest, Lydia had shoved her way into his house - through his bedroom door with five different bags with expensive logo brand names.

Stiles was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep maroon v-neck Henley - Stiles still believes she stole it from Derek's loft - with a dress black long sleeve shirt to go over the Henley. He fought her on the shoes - surprisingly he won. A pair of black converses covered his feat. And after much protect - on his part - Lydia had gelled and styled, sticking up in the front.

"i don't know." Stiles groaned as he shut of the light to the bathroom and plopped down on the bed beside Isaac. "She's sweet." he shrugged and swallowed.

Danny shook his head. "Sweet and Sexy are two different things." His eyes narrowed. "There's someone else you'd rather be on a date with." He stated it wasn't a question.

Stiles stared the Hawaiian down. He hadn't really talked with the others with his thoughts about Jackson. He wasn't sure if he was ready too. Especially with the thoughts of being a pawn on his mind.

"Who?" Scott perked up. _Jackson, please say Jackson._ He edged forward, the chair was close to tipping - or breaking, Stiles wasn't sure. "Who is it?"

A blush stole his cheeks as he shrugged and continued to glare at Danny.

"Stop glaring at me!" Danny exclaimed while holding his hands up. "Shit! You've been around Lydia and Derek to long." He shook his head. "You know very well anything you say will stay between the four of us."

Scott nodded his head quickly. "We've been best friends since ever!" He exclaimed, a wide puppy smile covering his lips. His chocolate colored eyes shimmered happily. "Come on!"

"Okay! Official interv-"

_Ding. Dong._


	14. Experiment

Stiles jerked towards his door. "That's her." He whispered. Squaring his shoulders, he grabbed his key, wallet, and phone. "Lock up when you leave!" He smiled and rushed down the stairs before one of them could stop him. He needed to do this. He needed to see. See for himself whether or not the blonde actually meant something to him. Stiles chewed on his lower lip as a image of Jackson smiling popped into his head. He shook his head and opened the door with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey, thanks for letting me come here."

Stiles shrugged. "No problem."

"It was much easier since I was just two doors over." Heather smiled sweetly and tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear. "It seemed silly to be there for a tutor session, just to make you drive all the way to my house when I could just walk."

Stiles smiled. "I would have come to get you." He kept the frown off of his lips as the blush rising in her cheeks did nothing to his steady beating heart.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles took out his phone and slid the lock button across the screen before reading the message.

**Danny-O**  
_-You still need an intervention!_  
_Don't be stupid. You know whr_  
_you'd rather be!_

"You ready?" Stiles questioned, ignoring the text. He didn't need an intervention. He was perfectly fine. There was no need for one. Truthfully, Jackson was the one who needed an intervention - using him to get back with Lydia was just plain wrong. Or so Stiles was going to continue telling himself - there was no way that the popular jock was actually interested, it didn't make since.

He was Stiles. Geeky and scrawny. Nothing about him said hot-to-trot.

"So where are you taking me?" Heather cooed, batting her lashes. She bounced in place as she waited for Stiles to unlock the passenger side of the jeep. Heather bobbed her head in thanks as she climbed into the jeep with his help. "Hmm?" She questioned, head tilted to the side as she watched him start the engine - once he had gotten into the driver's side.

Stiles chuckled softly at her excitement. It was nice. It was rare a girl was completely enthralled with him - unless you count the whole I wanna rip your throat out cause you are standing between me and a were. "Not telling."

"Stiles," She whined softly. A pout covering her supple glossy lips. "Come on!"

Stiles smiled despite himself and shook his head. "Just wait and see." He laughed softly as she huffed and stuck her tongue out. And that ladies and gents was the entire reason they had been best friends in preschool - before Scott came along.

. . .

"Omygah!" She squealed while wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't believe you were able to get a place here!" Her dark brown eyes were wide and shimmering happily.

Stiles smiled. "Lydia told me you liked the place, but hadn't had a chance to eat here yet." He shrugged and forced himself to return the hug. Fighting the scowl that threatened to take over at the fact that his mind screamed out for Jackson's touch. "Come on." He looped an arm around her, ignoring his mind and - not his heart was not calling out for Jackson.

"Thank you!" Heather beamed happily.

Stiles grinned, his hand pressed against the small of her back as they were led to a secluded area.

.

"Dinner was amazing!" She cooed sweetly, arms wrapped around his waist. Heather smiled and squeezed. Her eyes shifted back and forth.

Stiles smiled tightly. The feeling was back. The cold weight settled heavily in his stomach. Something was wrong. And no, it wasn't just the fact that Stiles had come to the realization that he was no longer attracted to girls. It had nothing to do with the fact that he could really use a Jackson hug. He'd forgotten something. He was forgetting something. Something drastic. Something so very important that the very fabrics of his world.

"Come on!" Heather laughed and she jerked on his arm. She steered him away from the jeep and towards the side alley.

Stiles grunted softly as he was pushed against the brick wall.

"Do you know why I wanted you to come to my party?" Heather whispered as she leaned against him. Her breath ghosted over his ear.

Stiles shifted. His whiskey colored eyes were wide. He hadn't expected this. "N - no."

"I didn't want to be a seventeen year old virgin any more." Her breath ghosts over his ear as her hands travel down his chest, pressing harder against his firm stomach.

Stiles bit his lower lip and fought against his mind. _Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Fuck!_ Stiles glanced down, mind warped - eyes wide. _Jackson._ His breathing hitched as icy blue eyes, supple lips, and short dirty blonde hair filled his mind. "St-" He gasped slightly as she bit down on his neck - hand still traveling lower.

Okay! So Stiles had a thing for biting. Just not necessarily blonde _females_ biting him.

"Stop." He whispered out while clutching her shoulders. _Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Fuckity fuck._ His jaw clamped down. What was wrong with him.

_._

Heather gave the other a fake smile. "It's fine." She swallowed once before trying to meet his eyes.

"Shit." Stiles murmured. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and groaned.

Heather cocked her head to the side, a slow wide smile covering her lips. "It's okay." She laughed softly. "I was expecting this outcome."

"Huh?" Stiles uttered, jaw slack and eyes confused. _She was expecting this outcome?_

Heather tucked a couple strands behind her ear. "Lydia said you needed an intervention." She shrugged. "I owe her." Her smile widened once more. "She's getting me a date set up with one of the lacrosse players - David."

Silence.

Stiles stuttered a few times. No actual words formulated. _Intervention?_ Danny had said the same thing. _What the hell is going on!_

"Stiles," Heather giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She squeezed tightly. "It's fine. Lydia said there was a couple things you needed to work out for yourself, it was just taking longer than it should." She shrugged once more. "She said this date would go one of two ways. Either I'd start dating you, or she'd hook me up with David." She pecked his cheek before detaching herself completely. "I was happy with either - that's okay right?"

Stiles nodded dumbly, he was still lagging just a bit.

"Whoever this person is, they are very lucky." Heather smiled and bounced on her heels in the black ballet flats she wore. "I hope you figure out the rest. Everyone deserves happiness."

Stiles chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Can I take you home - like a proper date would?"

"You better!" Heather exclaimed. She wagged a finger in his direction. "I'll tell Lydia if you don't."

He laughed once more and pulled her towards the passenger side of the car. "Did you at least have a good night?" He glanced down at the blonde beside him as he opened the door and helped her inside the jeep.

"Yes." Heather nodded, smiling happily.

. . .

Stiles released a breath as he shut the door to the house. He'd made it from the jeep all the way to the house without a werewolf sighting. He tensed but that didn't mean they were already inside his room waiting for him.

"Well?"

Stiles jerked up, tensing before relaxing. "What?" He blinked a couple times while staring at his father. How had he not noticed the sheriff car in the driveway?

"How did it go?" He questioned while snapping the flap closed over his holstered gun. "I was able to push my shift back a few so I could be here when you got back from the _date._ " John grinned.

Stiles shrugged. So if his father had been here for a while there was a slim chance that the wolves hadn't just waltzed right in through the window - a window Stiles was pretty sure he closed and locked before he left. "Fine." He winced as it came out in a questioning form.

"What do you mean fine?" John frowned, placing his jacket on the kitchen chair while walking towards his son. 'Something happen?"

Stiles shrugged and dug his shoe covered toe into the wooden floor - or at least _tried_ too. "I . . . Um . . ." Was there really any easy way to say this?

"Stiles . . ." john trailed off as he stared at his son for a moment. He swallowed softly before trudging on. "Did I ever tell you about your mom's brother?"

Stiles frowned. _Huh? Way to put one out in left field dad._ "No. We don't really talk . . ." _About her._

"I know." He heaved a small sigh and moved closer. He wrapped one arm around Stiles shoulders. "His name is Alexius." John chuckled at the arched eyebrow he received. "We usually called him Alex."

Stiles was lost.

"Or Lexie." John rushed out before going quiet. He kept his arm tight around his son's shoulders and waited.

John Stilinski is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and is nowhere near dumb enough to be even remotely considered an idiot aka the reason he is the Sheriff and not someone else. So when John goes from Dad Stilinski to Sheriff Stilinski, he starts to notice things.

So it shouldn't be a hard jump to go from 'my son likes girls' to 'my son likes boys' - especially when you are the Sheriff and it is your job to catalog every piece of information into its very own file for later analyzing. Not to mention if you - as the Sheriff - cannot connect the dots and figure out the clues of those closest to you . . . Probably time to quit.

Stiles swallowed hard. "Lexie?" His voice hitched, rising a couple octaves. He winced visibly.

"Yes. Him and James have adopted an adorable little girl." John continued. "She's pretty." He glanced at his son - watching him carefully. "There's a picture of them in the desk in the living room." He smiled slightly. "Its the one place you never tried to snoop in - so I never locked it." His voice thickened as his emotions spiked. "Her pictures are in there too."

Stiles smiled slightly and hugged his father. "Thank you."

"I made a promise to my wife - your mom - to love you no matter what." He shrugged after letting go of his son. "I didn't have to promise, I will love you no matter what."

Stiles chuckled and smiled widely. "Love you too."

"All I ask . . . I never what to hear what sound you make when -" He made a couple abrupt hand-gestures.

Stiles cringed and blushed a deep red. "Dad!"

"And . . . It's not Hale right?" He stared at his son. "Right?" He swallowed, eyes widened. "It's Derek . . . Not Peter - Peter's too old." John groaned and hunched forward. "It's Peter isn't it." He huffed and shook his head.

Stiles broke down into cackles. "That's what you get for making comments on my sex life."

"You're grounded." John straightened up and glared. "For giving your father a heart attack - almost." He picked up his jacket.

Stiles eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Grounded for the rest of tonight." He winked after grabbing his keys. "See you in the morning."

Stiles nodded. "Stay safe." He could deal with a night of grounding. It gives him time to think.

"Stiles." John began as he stopped at the door. He bit down on his lower lip nervously. His shoulders sagged as he turned slowly back towards his son. John tried to smile, tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. . . But he couldn't.

"Dad?" Stiles questioned with a frown.

John licked his lips once more. "I won't be home tomorrow nig-" He broke off unable to continue speaking. It was hard. Too hard. "I'll be back tonight. Check on you . . ." He trailed off. John looked down at the wooden floor beneath his feet. "But, I'll be going back to work at lunch . . ." He trailed off again. This part was always hard. "But tomorrow night . . . I'll be back by on Thursday morning." He cleared his throat and gripped the door handle. "There's an excuse for tomorrow." John let out a shaky breath before rushing out of the house.

Stiles froze. His world came crashing down around him. That was what he forgot.


	15. Comfort

 

Stiles froze. His world came crashing down around him. That was what he forgot. His stomach rolled. How could he have forgotten? A chill ran up and down his spine in tandem With the rapid beating of his heart.

Tonight was going to be long. And tomorrow night, even longer.

Stiles trudged upstairs slowly. Maybe it was a good thing he was 'grounded'. He wouldn't have to lie. His father did ground him. Stiles swallowed. His father had done him a favor. It wasn't a lie, he wouldn't have to tell them he was sick with a cold. If he told Scott what the day was how _sick_ with grief he was. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want company. It wouldn't help, and he didn't want them to see him cry.

He let out a long slow breath as he reached his room. He walked over to his -'I made my bed this morning'- and froze. The very breathe stolen from his lungs. his throat constricted, pulling.

It took a few minutes before his heart restarted. His eyes turned watery, the vision blurry. The color drowned from his face. Skin chalky, cheeks an ashen red, lips thin and pale. His hand shook as he reached out for the picture on his bed.

The picture was a five by seven. Old, aged with time and love. The corners were frayed and weathered from constant holding. The color was faded, the creases of the picture had long ago eaten away some of the color. But the picture was still beautiful.

The woman in the picture was a beauty of rare kind. An old fashioned beauty. Her hair was long and a deep chocolate brown, that swayed - either from the breeze or the movement as she moved while laughing.

He wasn't sure. Stiles was too little to remember. Too young. He swallowed hard. His slender fingers traced the outline of the woman in the picture.

She wore a simple flower dress that flowed around her. She seemed to be mid-twirl. Her eyes shined. The fact that the camera had captured the happiness that seemed to stem off of her could be proven in every picture she was in

Stiles smiled softly as a tear slid down his cheek. _Hey mom._ He swallowed hard and fought off a sob. It hurt. He couldn't remember this moment in his life. His dark eyes flickered over the picture. He couldn't remember her at her happiest times. All Stiles could remember were the bright fluorescent lights, the stench of bleach, the methodical beeping sound with every rise and fall, and white - everything white.

Stiles was the one in her arms. She had lifted him high in the air and seemed to be spinning them. Dad had called it the 'Superman Pose' - to which Mom had replied "he's practicing his balance, Batman has to stay on top of his game". That's what his dad always told him when they reminisced - well, when his dad did.

He had laughed, when his dad told him that. It was rare that they looked at her pictures. Even more rare that they spoke of her. Stiles had smiled widely when he had found out that his mom was as big of a Batman fan as he was.

A smiled covered the only Stilinski child. His arms were stretched out towards the sky, his legs in a wide 'v'. His face was tilted towards the sun, Momma Stilinski faced the camera.

Stiles breathed out slowly and removed his two shirts - one was never enough. He followed with his shoes, socks, and jeans. He left on the blue boxer-briefs, and no the blue did not remind him of Jackson.

Stiles came to an abrupt halt in front of the bed. The pain had lessened, if only slightly. _Jackson?_ The pain lessened a bit more. Why? how? He shook his head and clutched the picture to his chest as he burrowed under the covers. His eyes squeezed shut as the burning sensation prickled behind his eyelids.

The blue eyed boy helped. But it couldn't take away the pain completely.

.

Stiles swallowed hard. It hurt. Everything hurt. From a mild throb to an excruciating pulse. It was worse than trying to full out run while having a headache. His eyes were swollen and puffy. His throat was killing him. He didn't understand it. The deep glaring red pierced through his mind, searing his brain. He glanced at the clock.

12:05 AM

He hadn't been crying that long. It was worse than swallowing sand. A mixture of sandpaper and pieces of shrap-metal. He hadn't been crying that long. Why was it so painful. He closed his eyes, grimacing at the pulse of pain that shot through him. _I miss you mom._

Stiles pursed his lips before puffing out his cheeks. He wrapped Jackson's jacket around his chilled body. Everything was cold and it was not coming from the frigid air outside. He could feel it in his bones. He knew before he ever woke up what today was. He knew before his eyelids pulled back so he could greet the day. The sickening cold that seeped into his bones. The ache that consumed his heart and soul. He knew.

It was the anniversary of her death.

His mom.

Stiles heaved a small sigh. His body was cold, his heart ached. Stiles wrapped the jacket around him tighter. It was the only thing keeping him grounded. He shook as the sound of the clock on the wall ticked. It was quiet. Too quiet. But after 10 years . . . He should be used to it, shouldn't he?

His eyes stung as they tinged red. The dull ache in his head began to push forward as he rocked back and forth. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, but he knew that would not stop the tears from doing their job. Fall. And that is exactly what they would do, just as they had every year on this very day. A sob clogged his throat as he refused to let it fall. He pulled his knees up to his chest. Stiles wrapped the jacket around his entire body - letting Jackson surround him in a sense.

Stiles couldn't decide if it was better that his dad decided to throw himself fully into his job, or worse. He couldn't decide if he liked being completely alone on this day, or not. He couldn't decide if it was better to move around, or stay in bed under the covers.

After all this time, it still hurt just as fresh as finding out about her murder. Wasn't time supposed to heal every wound? Wasn't grieving supposed to get easier at some point?

Stiles whimpered and dropped his forehead onto his knees and just let the tears fall as the sound of his sobs filled his own ears. Even after all the time that passed since her death, it still hurt. Stiles whimpered once more and pulled the jacket closer to him for comfort.

He didn't want to be alone.

Stiles rolled over onto his side. The tears continued to slide down his cheeks, silent sobs falling from his swollen, worried lips. He sniffled light, his little pixie nose red and irritated. He buried his face into his pillow and pulled the jacked up over his face - more tears fell.

. . .

Jackson groaned and glanced at the clock on the black nightstand by his California king sized bed. He glared at the offending phone. He pressed the talk button and snapped, "What?"

Scott frowned. "You feel it?"

Jackson frowned. He breathed in shallowly as a sickly ache settled in his bones, chilling him to the core. "What's wrong with him?" He whispered out hoarsely. He groaned and grasped at his chest. Jackson massaged, the pain didn't ease. His eyes flashed between blue/green and the supernatural blue that belonged to his wolf.

"This is the anniversary of his mother's death." Scott whispered. "He's alone." He let out a shallow breath as the line went quiet. "He needs you." Scott whispered.

Jackson bolted up straight. "What?" He growled angrily. His eyes flashed oceanic blue and stayed. His gums throbbed as the partial shift took.

"His father hasn't exactly dealt with her death . . . So he works the whole entire day, doesn't really go home." Scott replied softly. "He needs you. _You_ are the _only_ one who will be able to help him. _Heal_ him."

Jackson yanked the covers back. "Cover for me at pack meeting tonight." He heaved a small sigh as he swayed on his feet. This was Stiles. The wolf didn't have balance issues. He groaned quietly and forced himself towards his walk-in closet.

Scott smiled. "Will do. Oh, and you might want to tell him . . . You know, the wolf thing." A smile could be heard in Scott's voice. "I'm not saying today - that wouldn't be a good thing to admit." Scott paused. "Just you know . . . tell him."

Jackson rolled his eyes and hung the phone up. Tell him, but don't tell him today . . . Idiot.

**. . .**

Stiles groaned. _Who the hell could be at the door?_ He blinked slowly, his swollen, red, puffy eyes. A whimper slipped from between his dry lips as the headache bloomed.

_Knock. Knock._

Stiles sat up slowly. He rubbed at his eyes, the sleeves of the leather jacket bunched at his elbows. He smoothed out the buttery material and stood. With slow movements, Stiles made his way to the door. He sniffled lightly while inching the door open. He peeped outside the door and froze.

 _Jackson Whittemore_.

"Jax?" Stiles questioned with another sniffle. His eyes squinted as he tried to keep the light out of his eyes while glaring at the male standing before him. _Why is he here?_

Jackson smiled softly. "You gonna open the door baby?" He kept his voice calm and soothing. His heart bled. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the fragile looking male leaning against the door. Jackson's heart constricted as the air caught in his lungs.

Stiles sniffed lightly and ran the back of his hand across his face.

"Baby?" Jackson whispered. His dark eyes shimmered. Stiles was still as beautiful as ever. His skin was smooth and pale with splatters of moles littered his chest. His cheeks were a rosy red - sharp features on his face. His dark brown eyes glittered in the halo of irritated pink. "Baby?"

The shorter blushed softly, adding more color to his already flushed face. Slowly, Stiles opened the door. "Why are you here?" His eyes widened as he stumbled back slightly, feeling small and insecure when faced with Jackson's current stature.

Jackson shut the door behind him and pulled the other to him. "Scott told me." He murmured against Stiles' ear. He purred softly and inched his hands under the leather jacket. His fingers moved in slow, soothing circles.

Stiles whimpered and leaned into the firm, comforting chest in front of him. He buried his face against the taller's neck and sighed. "Why?"

Jackson froze at the volume that one word spoke, evoking many emotions at once. He smiled softly and twisted the younger in his arms. With an air of ease, Jackson lifted the shorter and pulled him closer.

Stiles let the elder hold him close, burying his face against the others neck. He breathed in the comforting scent and sighed, melting against him. Stiles nuzzled closer. "I don't feel good." He whispered - this felt just like when Jackson came over while he was sick.

"I'm sorry baby." Jackson murmured while walking up Stiles' stairs. "Let's put you back in bed." The wolf in him pushed to the surface as Jackson nuzzled his cheek against Stiles' head.

Stiles heaved a sigh and let the other do as he wanted. It felt good to be held tightly. It kept him from feeling like he was going to break apart. He heaved a shaky sigh and let his eyes fall shut. His brows furrowed as Stiles felt Jackson pull away. "Where you going?"

"Not to far baby." Jackson whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' forehead. "I just want to get a cold towel." He waited a moment till Stiles settled down before stepping away and into the smaller's bathroom. He searched the cabinets for a small hand towel to wet under the faucet.

Stiles huffed a small sigh as he curled under his blankets. Today sucked. He sniffled quietly as his eyes burned once more. Dammit! Wasn't he done crying? Stiles groaned softly and curled tighter around himself. He shifted the jacket till it covered his face once more. He didn't want to know how slowly the day would pass. Stiles already knew.

"You okay baby?" Jackson questioned softly as he stepped back into the room. He didn't have to worry about hiding anything. Scott had already told him how Stiles' Father wasn't going to be there for the next night or so. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the wet cloth against Stiles' left check.

A soft sigh fell from Stiles' parted lips as the coolness from the towel washed over him. "I'm getting there." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Lay with me?" A blush worked its way up his chest and over his cheeks. _Damn._ He sounded needy - that whole no brain to mouth filter was going to get him lynched one day. Jackson was going to laugh. His heart twisted. A joke. "You should go."

"What?" Jackson hesitated. A frown marred his lips. What happened? He thought everything was fine. Did Stiles not feel the pull towards him? Not feel the mate connection? He swallowed hard. "Why?"

Stiles stayed facing away from Jackson, glaring at the wall. His heart pounded against his eardrums. Every fiber in his body telling him to shut up and pull Jackson under the covers with him. "I don't like jokes." He muttered.

 _What the hell?_ Stiles loved jokes. Jackson knew that much. "I'm confused baby. What joke don't you like?" His brows pulled tight as he gripped his leather jacket, he wanted to see Stiles' face. He couldn't read him this way. Jackson didn't like it.

Stiles gripped the leather jacket. He was being selfish. He wanted Jackson to leave. It was oh so clear that Jackson was supposed to be with Lydia. Why was he here? Jackson needed to go . . . and heavens willing, Stiles was going to keep the leather jacket as a reminder of what would never, could never, be. "Stop trying to make Lydia jealous." His words were slurred slightly.

"Lyds?" Jackson blinked a few times. He'd missed something. Something major. "She's with Peter." At least, Jackson was ninety percent sure they were dating. "baby, I don't want her. I would be with her if I did." Jackson released the jacket - Stiles didn't seem to be easing up on the grip anytime soon. "I'm here cause I want you."

Stiles' shoulders slumped. _He wants me?_ He sniffled lightly and groaned with the effort it took to turn and face the blue eyed boy. "Me?" He swallowed hard as he glared up at Jackson. He couldn't get a read on the lacrosse captain. He sniffled once more.

"Yes." Jackson answered. He shifted around as he removed his shoes and jeans. He twisted around until he was under the covers next to Stiles. "Come here." Jackson urged softly as he opened his arms. "You need to be held."

Stiles swallowed hard. Held? It had been a long time since he was held. His father would hug him tight on occasion, but his mom was the only one that ever held him. Stiles swallowed again. He didn't know how to act around Jackson - this signals were so mixed. His mind was shutting down as his heart started to win the internal fight.

"Let me hold you." Jackson whispered. The wolf howled silently in delight as Stiles nestled closer. He tightly secured his arms around the smaller as he curled around him protectively. "I'm here." He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' back.

A tremor tingled low in Stiles's spine. He swallowed hard and pushed his face against Jackson's neck. He could feel the telltale pricks of tears pushing at the backs of his eyes once more. Stiles shivered and gripped the other's shirt tightly between his fingers.

"It's okay baby." Jackson cooed gently. He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Stiles' head. "I'm sorry." His voice was petal soft as he pulled the other closer than possible and rocked him gently. Jackson wrapped an arm around Stiles waist while burying the other hand in Stiles' hair.

.

Jackson held Stiles. He wasn't sure for how long and he didn't care. His mate needed to be cared for, and Jackson was all to willing to do it. He breathed out slowly. They'd shifted at some point during their cuddle/cry thing. Jackson stared up at the ceiling as Stiles clung to his left side.

Stiles nuzzled closer, his cheek rubbing on Jackson's left pectoral muscle. He heaved a small sigh in his sleep induced stated and shifted, wiggling his leg in between Jackson's. His right arm slung low around Jackson's waist.

His wolf was sleeping. He'd never felt like this before. Never been this fully rested without actually sleeping. He was almost one hundred percent positive all of his bones had liquefied - he was boneless. Jackson breathed out slowly, his eyes lowered to half mast. He would be perfectly happy to live the rest of his life like this.

"Jax . . ." Stiles slurred softly as he pressed his nose against Jackson's chest.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah baby?"

"Jus . . . makin' sure you're here." He sniffed lightly and continued to lay, mostly draped across Jackson's chest. "Glad . . . didn' go."

He chuckled softly. Damn. His mate was freaking adorable when he tried to talk half awake. Jackson rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' back soothingly. "I won't leave you unless you tell me too Baby." He bit his lower lip in thought. "Even then I might not leave."

"Ha," Stiles huffed out a laugh as shook his head. He lifted his head slightly to glance at the clock with blurry eyes. "It's late." He smacked his lips together and scrunched his nose unhappily. "Gotta brush my teeth." He moved slow as he untangled their limbs. A blush worked its way across his chest and up to his cheeks. _I slept on top of Jackson!_ He freaked internally.

Jackson chuckled slightly. His wolf howled in delight. They could smell Stiles embarrassed arousal. Jackson sat up as he heard the bathroom door shut. He leaned over the side of the bed and reached for his phone. It had buzzed a few times. But he wasn't going to move and risk waking the other.

 **Alpha**  
_\- Come by tomorrow_  
we need to work on  
your control.

**Thing 1  
** _-You didn't come in_ _last night, son?_

Jackson rolled his eyes, neither were that important. He huffed out a sigh and clicked his phone off once more letting it lock. "When is your father going to be home?" Is voice was soft and soothing as the younger walked back into the room. His dark eyes couldn't help but rove over the lithe form. His wolf growled possessively.

"Tomorrow - probably around mid-night or something." Stiles shrugged. It still stung to think about the reason his father couldn't be in the same house as his son on _this_ day. He swallowed hard and shook his head, letting the thoughts jumble. "Hungry?"

Jackson smirked. "I could eat." His eyes narrowed dangerously while a wicked - wolfish, if Stiles had anything descriptive to say - smile.

"Uh . . ." Stiles was sort of speechless. That was rare. _Did his eyes just flash?_


	16. Explain

Stiles let out a slow breath as he heard the telltale sounds of his father unlocking the door with his keys. He glanced at the clock on top of his nightstand. _12:20 AM._ Stiles heaved a small sigh and pushed himself up on his bed. He needed to check on his dad. Physically check on him. Stiles needed to know with every fiber in his body that his dad was okay.

He trudged down the stairs slowly. He wasn't completely awake. Still tired. Even though, he will - only - _silently_ admit to the best round of sleeping ever as Jackson held him. A soft blush stole Stiles' cheeks. Damn, he was going to blush every single time. He knew it. Jackson knew it. The entire pack knew it. And they were _sooo_ going to use it against him.

"Daddy?" His dark eyes were wide and child like as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He chewed on his lower lip. He always felt like a five year old after a nightmare following the day of his mother's . . .

John smiled softly as he looked down at his son. "Hey son." He moved slowly towards Stiles, his arms lingering at his sides before pulling the younger close. "I'm sorry. . ." He trailed off.

It was clear to both of them what the elder wanted to say.

I'm sorry I can't be here.

I'm sorry I leave you alone in this house on that night.

I'm sorry I can't comfort you.

I'm sorry you're hurting.

I'm sorry she's not here for you.

I'm sorry I'm not a better dad.

John swallowed. This happened once year. His insides twisted. Pain and guilt coiling deep within every fiber of his body. But he couldn't do it. Couldn't look at his son on a day like that. Stiles looked to much like his mother . . . John's wife. It was too hard. And there was a chance it would always be.

Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck and breathed in the familiar scent. "Don't be." He tightened his grip and nuzzled closer. "Don't . . ."

It was clear to both of them was the younger wanted to say.

Don't be sorry, it's not your fault.

Don't blame yourself, I don't blame you.

Don't let the guilt eat at you for not being here.

Don't worry, I understand.

Don't do that, you are a great father.

Don't, she's in a better place - we'll see her again.

John smiled softly and let his hand soothe up and down Stiles' back. "You have school tomorrow son."

Stiles snorted quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere on their little reunion of sorts. "Can't I stay home?" He melted against his dad. He'd secretly - or not so secretly - missed his father's hugs. They were the perfect parental-like hugs. Warm, safe, and loving. "We can both stay home and veg on the couch? You have almost three entire seasons to catch up on on _The Big Bang Theory_. Not to mention _The Strain._ "

"Do I?" John chuckled softly and let his shoulders relax. "We could do that." His lips her set in a soft line as he nodded slowly.

Stiles pulled back. "Really?"

"Sure, on one condition." John started.

Stiles had seen that look many times through his life. He wasn't going to like this. And no, it had nothing to do with his dad asking for greasy foods. This was going to be an important _on one condition._ He swallowed hard.

"I want to know where you go every full moon and why you lie to me." John knew it was a sharp curve. A cruel twist of the knife. But . . . As his father, John needed to know. Needed the feeling of security of knowing where his son was. Even . . . if it was something . . . John swallowed. They'd cross that bridge as they came to it.

Stiles froze and stared down at his feet. He chewed on his lower lip. He had already had _this_ talk with Derek. The alpha had told him to tell his dad. It wasn't that he didn't want too. He did! It was just . . . extra stress that his dad didn't need. More worry about his son that he didn't need. Stiles needed his father. Needed him safe and mostly healthy - he knew about the stash of hoho's his father tried to keep secret, Scott had found them. "Give me ten minutes?" Stiles whispered.

"Sure son." John stepped back. "I'm going to grab a beer . . ." he glanced at his son. "You want one?"

Stiles tripped as he moved up the steps. He took a long breath. "Sure." He was going to need all of the liquid encouragement he could get. This was going to go one of two ways . . . And he wasn't sure he was going to like either way. Stiles chewed on his lower lip as he snatched his phone.

 **Stylin**  
- _Can you come over?_  
 _No danger. It's Dad._

Stiles heaved a small breath and placed his phone back down on the nightstand as he paced for a couple of minutes. _Come on! You're the abominable snow man- Frigging' Batman - you can do anything._ Stiles curled his hand into a fist and pumped the air as he did his best to psych himself up. He wasn't really sure it was working . . . but, hey.

_Beep Beep._

**Sourwolf**   
_-Okay_

A fake sense of relief washed over him. He trudged back down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen where his father sat - beer in one hand, fork with the dinner Stiles had left him in the other. Stiles swallowed. "Derek is coming over."

"You aren't sleeping with him, are you?" John questioned with a frown. "I thought we had had this talk."

A blush stole the other's cheeks. "No! Daad!" He groaned. The werewolf was _so_ going to hear them!

"And Peter?" John mentioned as he placed a bite of green beans into his mouth. He did his best to keep the air of assured-calm. He seemed to be playing it off well.

Stiles shook his head, neck cracking at the speed. "NO! A creeping creepo who creeps at creepy creeping hours creepily."

"Okay." John arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer while nodded at the uncapped beer across from him. "Just checking." He swallowed quietly. "Are they hurting you?" He whispered softly, his dark eyes raked over his son quickly.

He shook his head once more. "Derek would never . . . let me get hurt." An image of his forehead meeting his baby's steering wheel flashed through his mind. "Derek is a friend . . . Big Brother." He shrugged. "He protects us." Stiles chewed on his lower lip and spied the door from where he stood. Where the freak was Derek.

"Okay . . ." John wasn't sure how to compute that. A Big Brother? Derek didn't seem the type to . . . Big Brother.

Stiles jumped at the thudding sound against the front door. He swallowed nervously and pushed himself away from the wall. He should have taken a bigger sip of his beer. With clammy hands he twisted the knob. He couldn't bring a smile to his lips. This was too important to joke about.

"Stiles." Derek whispered as he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the back of the younger's neck as he pulled him forward.

Stiles let his forehead bump against Derek's chest. He left the scent and affection of his alpha wash over him. Yes, his alpha. He had long ago accepted that fact. And truthfully, it seemed easier of both Derek and Stiles. A common understanding. The only thing Stiles hadn't been ready for was the affection from the alpha after he had accepted it.

 _'Humans in the pack are shown more affection. They are cherished and loved deeply by all the wolves.'_ Had been Derek's reply.

Stiles could work with that. "Thanks," he whispered against Derek's Henley covered chest. "For coming over . . ."

"Come on Pup." Derek whispered as he pulled Stiles back towards the kitchen. He could hear both of the Stilinski men's hearts doing over time. "Sheriff." He stayed soft and close to Stiles. "Stiles said you wanted to understand."

John frowned as he stared at the two. His cop eyes staring a few seconds longer at Derek's hand on Stiles neck. "Yes. I don't like my son lying." His features softened at the flinch Stiles tried to cover up. He placated the harshness by gesturing tot he seats. "And I know he doesn't like lying to me."

"I know he doesn't." Derek murmured and let his thumb soothe over Stiles' neck. "But it wasn't his secret to tell." He smiled and let a soft rumble bubble through his chest as he felt Stiles lean towards him. Derek glanced at the Sheriff who watched curiously at the passing between the two. "I'm an Alpha Werewolf - Born Werewolf."

Sheriff leaned back in his chair. Shoulders instantly relaxing. "Dammit Stiles!" His eyes were narrowed as he watched his son fall against Derek - who wrapped a comforting arm around him. "I thought it was drugs." He looked at Derek, "stop wearing leather, you look like dealer!". He paused, staring Derek directly in the eye. "He's not your mate - right?"

Derek chuckled. "No sir."

"What!" Stiles squawked as he shoved away from Derek. "That's what you!? Mate?! Huh?" His brows furrowed as he stared at his father. "I'm confused." He pointed an accusing finger at his father. "You know about werewolves?"

John smiled as a laugh up and bubbled out of his lips. "Your mom was a Spark." His eyes softened as he stared at his son. "Just like you." He looked at Derek. "I hadn't realized the Hales had reclaimed their territory - And Alpha Hale." His lips twitched. "I have the deeds to the preserve and the other lands, along with a few account papers." He stood slowly and moved towards his office.

"What!" Stiles screeched, scandalized. He had seriously missed something.

John returned and shushed Stiles. "Here Hale. These belong to you." He sat back down in the chair and sipped at his beer. "All of the Sheriffs have been in line with the Hales since they moved here. I was a Deputy back when your mother was Alpha." He smiled, a chuckle slipping passed his lips.

"Huh?" Stiles wasn't in an intelligent mood - please forgive him.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes." It was one of my first calls by myself, Sheriff Marks was testing me to see if I'd be able to handle the title of Sheriff when he left." John laughed. "I'd gotten a distress call from up at the Hale House. I was following routine when I came across Talia." He shook his head and smiled. "She twisted around, claws and fangs out, eyes glowing that unnatural red," John pointed at Derek and nodded, "yes, those very eyes."

Stiles squawked. He was being reduced to sounds, words no longer forming.

"Looked me dead in the eyes and said _'Damn raccoon in my flower bed'_ ," John laughed at the memory. "I nearly shit my pants." He shook his head. "After she'd calmed me down, we talked. She told me about the Hale Pack - how they had always helped with keeping Beacon Hills safe."

"Yes sir." Derek nodded. His mother had told him the same thing as a child. _'We protect Beacon Hills. It is our home and the home of our Pack and Humans. We protect what is ours to protect.'_

John breathed out slowly. "I'd like to extend the same to you. I'd rather work with you than against you, Hale." He smiled and held out his hand. "Plus, you'll help me keep an eye on my son. He likes to rush into things."

"Yes," Derek glared at Stiles while shaking John's hand. "I understand that completely."

Stiles glared. "Hey!" Words were coming back as his brain flicked back online. "That is uncalled for. I'm protecting the ones I love too." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"He better return each night with his limbs all in-tacked and no broken bones." John shrugged. "That's all I'm going to ask. I've known Stiles since he was a child - he doesn't listen."

Derek chuckled. "no sir, he doesn't."

"All comedians tonight." Stiles muttered as he grabbed his beer and sipped at it.

John laughed. "Thank you Derek."

"He is pack." Derek replied, as if it was the easiest thing to say. And it was. Stiles was pack. Not because he belonged to Jackson. But because he watched out for the wolves and protected them as they protected him. "You have a good night Sheriff."

He shook his head. "No, John - we are both Alpha's in our own rights." He smiled and stood. "We are on the same level. . . Derek."

"Thank you sir." Derek smiled slightly and bobbed his head before he ducked out of the house. But not before leaning down and rubbing his cheek against Stiles'. "Told you there was nothing to worry about Pup." He chuckled as he waved goodbye and left the two Stilinski men in silence.

"So this is what you were hiding from me?" John stared down at his son. He nodded quietly. "I'm proud of you son." John smiled and pulled Stiles into his arms. "I always knew you'd find a family."

Stiles frowned. "Dad . . . You're my family." His brows furrowed as he stared up at his father. "You know that right?"

"Son," John chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that." He ruffled the boy's hair as he tugged him towards the stairs - they both needed to sleep before the vegged on the couch the next day. "Claudia told me what it was like for a Spark without a pack around. The since of loneliness that lingered in the back of the mind." He smiled sadly. "We loved each other heart and soul, but there was always something I couldn't give her - the Hale Pack did."

"Really?" Stiles whispered as he took the stairs slowly with his father.

John nodded. "Yes, and I knew you were exactly like her the moment your eyes latched onto Derek Hale." He chuckled. "They were their for your birth - waiting in the lobby." His body relaxed as he recalled the memory like it was yesterday. "Derek had you in his arms and was flashing his blue eyes at you. You brought out a happiness that had long been crushed in Derek." John wrapped his arm tightly around Stiles' shoulders. "It was then we knew, not only were you a spark, but you belonged in the Hale Pack."

"You asked if Derek was my Mate?" Stiles licked his lower lip. "Why?"

His nose scrunched unhappily. "Sometimes. After a wolf has lost as much as Derek has . . . And they find a Spark, especially one they knew from childhood. They mate with them. To help keep the wolf grounded until they can make a pack. And in most cases the Spark is looked to for guidance - an emissary of sorts."

"What?" Stiles blinked as he looked up at his father. "Who are you! Where is my dad?"

John laughed. "I'm glad you found a pack son." He placed a chaste kiss on Stiles forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll veg out tomorrow."

"Love you dad." Stiles whispered as he wrapped his arms around his father.

John tightened his grip. "Love you too Son."


	17. Just Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homeroom 8:10-8:25 || Chemistry 8:30 -9:20 || English Literature 9:30 – 10:20 || World History 10:30 – 11:20 || AP Calc 11:30 – 12:20 || Lunch 12:20-1:00 || Spanish II 1:10 – 2:00 || P.E 2:10 – 3:00

Stiles stretched out, a satisfied groan fell from his lips. _Man!_ He loved sleeping in. His dark whiskey eyes shined with the energy given from having a full nights rest. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and let a smirk filter across his lips. 11:05 AM. A dark chuckle fell from his lips. World History with Harris.

Oh Yeah!

And yes, that did mean they saw Harris twice a day. First thing in the morning and then again as the third class of the day. Which – in Stiles pivotal opinion – was just unnecessarily cruel. It almost ruined his entire day – _and_ his appetite. But he thankfully gained it back by the end of AP Calc. It was just torture.

Sure, they were teenagers who didn't really know, let alone have ambitions yet. But that didn't mean you had to grind them down into mere nothingness by the end of the school day in hopes they would go home and do their homework. They wouldn't – just gave them more of a reason to rebel.

If Stiles was to _really_ think about it – and he had – there were a lot of other things he would rather do. Drugs being one of those other options. And Stiles that that was wrong. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Stiles!"

He jerked up in the bed and blinked at his open door. He closed that last night.

"Let you brain rest! Come eat!" John yelled out from the kitchen. He chuckled at the indignant squawk that answered him in reply. He knew his son very well. It was easy to understand that his son was up in bed letting his mind ramble into complete and utter nothingness. John had long ago stopped fighting Stiles' ADHD. He had found other ways to get the little boy to focus.

Stiles clomped down the stairs. If his dad thought for one second he was going to change out of his awesome red and black plaid cotton pajama bottoms. It was just too damn bad if he did. Cause Stiles was all about comfort on his veg days. "Seriously?" He glanced down at the shmorgishborg of food. "I'd say that it had better be turkey bacon and low-fat milk mixed with _Better Believe It's not Butter_ to make those pancakes . . . But" He swallowed and grinned cheekily. "Is that _Candy Cane Cocoa_?" Stiles let his eyes shimmer happily as he sighed.

"It could be," John smirked as he hedged.

Stiles batted him away and wiggled his long fingers as he reached for the large cup of cocoa. "Have all the _regular_ bacon you want for today _only._ " Stiles grinned widely and let out a moan as the warm liquid coated his tongue. "Pure heaven." He whispered happily. "I knew I loved you." Stiles murmured softly. "What kind of pancakes are those?"

"I do remember your favorite." He snorted and went back to separating the food onto two plates. "So what show are we starting with first."

Stiles kept his cocoa close as he grabbed his stacked high plate. "We are, of course, starting with _Big Bang Theory_." He hummed softly as he sipped his cocoa once more. "Then we should catch up on a couple episodes of _Arrow_ and don't forget you missed the most incredible episodes of _Forever_."

"I missed that much?" John blinked in shock. "Damn kid, I'm surprised you didn't give up on my completely." He dropped onto the couch leaving the middle cushion open between them for their plates and the remotes. _Drinks go on the side tables Stiles don't make me tell you again_. "Okay, press play."

Stiles grinned widely while holding the _Directv_ remote. Pushing the button that read _select_. He cuddled back into the couch. _It would be better if Jackson was behind you._ He blinked repeatedly. His brain was against him again. The heat from the other would be really nice right now. His toes would be warm. Stiles tried to deny the moment that he had spent on Jackson's lap - with the other covering his toes with one of his hands.

. . .

Jackson held back a snarl as he pushed the double doors open. It was all he had not to let his eyes flash a neon white pacific blue. He gnashed his teeth - human, hard - as the smells of the school filled his nose. One in particular was not there. Where the hell was his Stiles. The vein in his neck twitched. This was going to be a bad day. Jackson had felt it the moment he had gotten up.

"Oh!" She smiled brightly, eyes sparkling. "I was hoping I'd see that smiling face again."

Jackson tried to smile.

"Oh, are you unhappy cause Stiles hasn't come," Mrs. Hammock's lower lip puckered softly. "I'm sorry honey." Her eyes warmed all buttery and soft. "But it will be okay. He's not sick."

Jackson frowned and leaned against the tall desk. "How do you know?" Scott hadn't been able to give him a real answer. And Stiles wouldn't answer his damn phone. He'd been moody since then. He glanced down at the shiny Rolex on his left wrist. _10:40 am_. "I was at the doctor." Voice bland and flat. He hated the doctor. But a check up was mandatory for Lacrosse.

"Mhm." She smiled and took the offered excuse from the doctor. "I got a call from the sheriff." She winked and grinned before looking back at the computer, typing in the information. "For all intents and purposes Stiles is sick."

Jackson bit his lower lip. "Meaning?"

"His father probably has the day off." Mrs. Hammock smiled. "They do this every now and then - very rare." She shrugged softly. "I know as the sheriff, he can't possibly have much time off." She clicked away on the keyboard as she finished keying in Jackson's information. "John had told us early on - back in grade school - that he would be pulling Stiles out every now and then just because it was his day off."

Jackson's shoulders relaxed. Okay, his wolf could sort of deal with that. Not really, but it at least made it manageable. "Thanks." He gave her a real smile, all high cheekbones, and white teeth. His dark eyes warmed slightly. Jackson liked this one. She was nice to Stiles.

. . .

"So Dad . . .?"

John heaved a small sigh and set his nuked grilled chicken - with _low_ -sodium bacon and tomato - sandwich back on the china plate. "I knew you were with Peter."

"What!" Stiles squawked. He groaned and let out a whine. "Why do you constantly come back to this one! I am not dating the Pedo-Zombie-Wolf!" He huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously Dad?" Stiles shook his head, "Really disappointed."

He chuckled. "Sorry, but usually when you pause like that." John shrugged. "Dangerous thoughts will be repeated aloud."

"Thanks." Stiles slathered on the sarcasm. "Such love radiating off of you. I'm being smothered from across the table." He glared. "I love you _so_ much." He huffed and stabbed his _low_ -sodium ketchup with a french fry.

John grinned cheekily -who do you think Stiles got it from? "Cannot blame me for that." He laughed at the glare Stiles shot him before taking a bite of his sandwich, "Always could make a good BLT."

"Yep." Stiles bounced in his seat for a second. "I looked at some of the pictures in the desk." He licked his lower lip and looked anywhere but at the man across from him.

John stilled for a second before beginning to chew once more. "Yeah?" He grinned slightly. "My favorite is the one with you two in the tower of sheets and pillows with _The Lion King_ playing in the background." John chuckled softly at the slightly flushed looked that crossed his son's features.

"So . . ." He trailed off for a moment. "You'd be okay if . . ."

John took a sip of his milk. "As long as it isn't Peter." He nodded. "Sure."'

"Thanks, Dad." Stiles snorted. "It's nice to know that you believe I have such a high sexual prowess to attract such an older man." He rolled his eyes. "He's my age." Stiles swallowed hard and licked his lips. "In my school."

The other nodded slowly and took another bite of his sandwich. "Okay . . . Are you dating?"

"I don't think so?"

John chuckled. "Son, that's not supposed to come out as a question." He grinned cheekily at the glare he received. "Why don't you know?"

"Because, he used to hate me." Stiles whispered, eyes narrowed as he glared down at his plate. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense." His nose scrunched unhappily as he took a sip of his drink. "If he wasn't ignoring me, he was bullying me" Stiles shook his head. "It wasn't bad. You would have been called in - I'd have done something before now if it was an issue."

He nodded. As a father to Stiles Stilinski, John knew that for a fact. Stiles might not have been one for fist fighting, but he was a cunning little shit when he wanted to be. "And now?"

"He's . . . Different?" Stiles groaned. "He bought me lunch," Stiles glared, "When I forgot it." His eyes narrowed at the snort he received. "It's like he's trying to take care of me . . ."

John grinned encouragingly. "Okay, are you two going to go to prom together?"

"I don't know if I'm going to go to prom." Stiles took a small bite of his sandwich. "And if I did, I wouldn't go with him." He flinched at how harsh it sounded to his own ears. "It's not . . . What would people say if the Sheriff's son w-

"I don't give a damn what they think about your preferences." John's eyes were hard as he stared at his son. "If that keeps me from being Sheriff, I don't want to be." He shook his head as Stiles opened his mouth. "No, my job has nothing to do with with whether you want to sleep with a man or not."

Stiles cringed, his cheeks a deep ruddy red. "Okay! No more talk of such things." He stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth to keep from saying something sappy in return.

"Come on," John smiled and stood with his empty plate. "We still have an entire season to catch up on."

Stiles nodded, "There is this new tv show I've started to watch." He licked his lips and swallowed the last of his food. "It's called _Shameless_."

"Okay." John nodded and clasped his arm around his son. "I'm proud to have you as my son."

Stiles bobbed his head and didn't fight the blush forming on his cheeks. "You're a pretty amazing dad."

. . .

Jackson twitched as he made his way to his car. All day. He had gone all day without seeing his mate. And now, instead of being able to drive over there to the Stilinski Home - he was not a stalker, damn it Scott! - Derek was making him come to the Hale place. He really didn't want to go.

He drove much too fast, not caring of speed limits or pedestrians - the lady was too old to be out walking by herself anyway. His sleek car easily moved up the winding gravel and dirt road towards the Hale house.

"How long is this going to take?" Jackson grumbled as he stepped out of the car. "You know where I would rather be."

Derek smirked as he moved from his shadowed place on the porch. "I had some interesting news about your mate." His voice was calm. Evenly paced, no blip in his heart. "He told his father." Derek eased down onto the steps and made a pointed look for Jackson to follow. "His father knows about our kind - has for a while now."

"Okay . . ." Jackson trailed off.

Derek looked out at the light fading through the trees. "His father was under the impression Stiles was dating me." He chuckled at the growl that met him in reply. "Most of the time a _spark_ mates with the Alpha. But there are occasions where the _spark_ mates with the First Beta." Derek continued at a leisurely pace. "Stiles most likely hasn't come across that section in the Bestiary yet."

"So?" Jackson frowned. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to see his mate. Needed to see his mate. The wolf clawed at his skin, itching to get free. Jackson's eyes flashed cerulean blue as he rolled his shoulders. "My wolf wants out."

The Alpha nodded. "Your wolf is going to want to hear this more." Derek answered. He watched as the animal in Jackson shifted. Ears stood tall, hair at the back of his neck standing on edge. "Stiles is really smart - he is the one my wolf calls too when I need help - platonically speaking. He is the human version of second in command." Derek shifted back to the waning sun. "In packs with humans, most wolves have a second in command - wolf - and a second in command - human. It's why my wolf seeks out his advice and guidance when dealing with other creatures."

"Okay." Jackson and his wolf were positive there was a point to this. Derek just needed to get there. And soon.

Derek glanced at his Beta for a second. "Stiles is going to put two-and-two together and get four before anyone else would." He eased back against the stairs, calm and in control. "He is going to find the part about who the _spark_ mates with if the Alpha does not take him first." Derek reached over and squeezed Jackson's shoulder. "You are running out of time. You need to tell him before he finds out for himself."

"I . . ." Jackson swallowed. _Time is running out . . ._


	18. Father Son Time

Jackson swallowed hard. _Time is running out . . ._ He ran a hand through his hair. "I . . ." His nose scrunched up. "I don't understand." Jackson's brows furrowed. "Why do you have two second in commands?"

"Any wolf can be feral." Derek worked his jaw as he looked for the right words. "It is a reason why wolves have humans in their pack." He glanced at Jackson wand waited for a short nod in understanding. "The humans keep the wolves grounded." He supplied softly. "It is the reason we lost it when Gerard took him from us." His hands curled as he fought to keep his claws in check.

None of the wolves had liked when Stiles had been kidnapped. Claws had popped and fangs had extended, not even an Alpha Order had been able to keep the shift from taking over.

"Wolves connect with everyone in a pack. Especially the humans, we use their hearts to keep the animal from taking over." Derek continued as he looked up at the sky, darkness looming overhead. "An Alpha looks for a Wolf - second in command - and a Human - second in command. The Wolf will side with the animal, because it knows it. The Human will keep the animal in check - the Human sees innocence and good."

Jackson nodded slowly.

"Take killing, Scott and _Kate_ , for instance," Derek shook his head, he was breaking it down to child level. Where was Stiles to do this for him - that was his job. "If a person kills and then feels shocked and guilty - there is regret. He still feels, he knows that what he has done is wrong, a necessary evil - Scott." Derek glanced at Jackson once more watching as his eyes flickered in recognition. "Kate - she felt nothing as she burned my entire family." His eyes flashed red as his fangs dropped.

Jackson held back a whine as it lodged in his throat.

"She was pure animal." Derek bit out, the wolf growling in the back of his throat. "Do you see the difference?" He looked back at Jackson. "Pack is everything, we keep each other grounded, just as the humans in the pack keep the wolves grounded."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I get that. But why Stiles?" His brows furrowed.

"My wolf acknowledged him." Derek shared as the lights in the sky began to twinkle. "Stiles . . . He pushes. Stiles doesn't care that I am the Alpha." Derek rolled his shoulders. "He's not disrespectful - not like he used to be." He smirked at the snort Jackson gave him. "But he will also challenge me if he thinks I'm wrong." Derek eased back, letting his legs stretch out across the stairs as his hands kept him balanced. "The Beta cannot challenge the Alpha - unless they want to leave the pack."

Jackson nodded. "But the Human can, because even though he is pack - he is not a wolf." He nodded. "What happens if the second in command is changed?" Jackson's brows furrowed unhappily.

"He won't." Derek shook his head. "Most of the time - not always - the Human second in command is a Spark. Part witch, part Emissary, and part something else entirely." He smirked at the look he received. Derek stared imploringly up at the stars once more. "He is like Lydia, the change will not take for them, but neither will it kill them."

The blue eyed male sat stunned. "He can't be a wolf?"

"No." Derek was blunt. There was no point in beating a proverbial bush. "It will be good for you though. Your wolf needs someone strong and unyielding." Derek grunted as he stood from his former position. "But your time is running out." Derek stared down at the blonde wolf, holding his hand out for the other to take. "Stiles is very smart." Derek yanked Jackson up easily. "It will not take him long to put it together. I'm surprised he doesn't know you're a wolf yet."

Jackson winced. "He's getting close to that too." He huffed out a breath as his mind floated back to Lacrosse practice. Scott couldn't lie for _shit_. "I wanted to see if I could get him to like me before _everything_ else." Jackson grimaced once more.

"Well, from what I could tell from our last pack night," Derek let the words hang as he shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't really seem scared or eager to get away from you." His lips pursed as they flashed red, looking out into the woods that surrounded the Hale Mansion. "You will be fine. " Derek rolled his shoulders. "It would be better if he heard it from you first."

Jackson nodded. "I know that."

.

Stiles grumbled quietly and stretched from his curled in position on the couch. "What did you think?"

"It was good." John smiled and shoved the last couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "You should record _Elementary_ too." He leaned forward and reached for his vitamin water. _'If you are going to eat buttered popcorn - you will have vitamin water or no popcorn.'_ John grimaced, how did the child get that much say over the adult? "What time is it?"

Stiles shifted and reached for the phone lying on the low rise coffee table. "Just a little after four." His nose scrunched up. He rolled his shoulders and stretched out on the couch. He felt peace. A nice day spent with his dad and vegging out on the couch. It was good.

But there was a part of him that was still restless. And it had nothing to do with the ADHD that crawled through his veins. His lips pursed. Something was amiss. He felt that a piece of him was off kilter. Like he had missed placed something. Something he needed. Wanted dearly. "Well, I'm gonna grab the charger off the wall upstairs for my phone and then we have to watch the last couple episodes of _Three's Company._ "

"Aw," John moaned softly. "Are we really at the end of that one?" His lips pursed. He had always been a man of the classics. His son was too.

Stiles grinned but rolled his eyes all the same. "We can start on the _Golden Girls_ next." He cackled as he heard the thump of a pillow hitting the wall. He continued up the stairs and towards his room. He stopped at the door. It hit Stiles why he had felt this way. His dark honeyed colored eyes landed on the leather jacket lying across the chair at the computer table.

 _Jackson_.

Stiles swallowed softly and moved closer. His fingertips slid over the collar of the jacket. He felt the ache ebb away. His brows furrowed. This was an interesting development.

Stiles broke away from the leather jacket and moved towards the cork board to the left on his computer. He grabbed the yellow stick notes and a black gel pen and wrote down his new finding. _Less emotional pain when thinking or touching something of his._ Stiles pulled off the sticky note and placed it on the cork board pinning it in place.

Whether Scott wanted him too or not. He was going to find out what was going on with Jackson. Why he was different and why the other was focused on him.

His eyes narrowed as he studied it.

Jackson held back in Lacrosse Practice - _really_ held back. Stiles had stayed late a couple times - waiting for Scott to finish and had seen Jackson still outside practicing. A couple of the moves he did, the way he ran - it was never like that during a practice or game. Which made no sense - Jackson liked to show off.

He was warm. Not 99.9 degrees warm. Not _I might have a fever_ warm. Not the _I am contagious_ warm, either. Scott McCall warm. Derek Hale warm. Isaac Lahey warm. Erica Reyes warm. Boyd warm.

The way Erica had yielded to him at the _Pack Time_ at Lydia's house. The way Derek didn't bother to move when Erica's eyes had flashed. Wasn't bothered that the wolf had flashed her eyes at a human. Stiles knew for a fact that Derek growled and flashed his eyes whenever a wolf did that - not playfully flashing eyes - at one of the humans.

Jackson was eating more. Much more. Like Scott McCall more. Not _I'm a growing teenage boy_ hungry. It was so different. Not that Stiles knew his eating habits. Stiles just had a lot of useless information tucked away for a rainy day.

He chewed on his lower lip. His brows furrowed as he looked at the cork board. Stiles heaved a small sigh. He needed to get a bigger board - maybe he could get one like they have at the station. A nice rolling glass dry erase board. He could get rid of that weird chair in the corner and move the desk closer towards the window. There would be room and it would be better use.

" _Stiles!"_

Stiles glanced around his room once more. His eyes caught on the Bestiary. He'd put it off for another day. Spending time with his father was more important.

. . .

Jackson let out a slow breath as he stared up at the twinkling sky - the stars were starting to appear. _You need to tell him_. He bit down hard on his lower lip. Jackson knew that. He knew he needed to tell Stiles and he needed to tell him soon. But he had no idea how. How did that conversation start? And no, it was not something that you should just blurt out.

"So?" Lydia cast a glance at the male once more. She heaved an impatient sigh as the returned to filing her nails. Her legs were crossed at the knee, a red heel gleamed under the waning sun. Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes as the silence greeted her. "Jackson."

He shrugged and continued to look at anything but the strawberry-blonde beside him. "I honestly do not know what to do." Jackson swallowed hard. "I know I need to tell him." He bit his lower lip, brows furrowed as he collected his thoughts. "And I understand that it needs to come from me. . ."

"I'm not saying to just blurt it out . . ." Lydia started. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the male beside her. "But you should tell him." She glanced down as her phone vibrated twice, the screen lighting up brightly. "Think about it." Lydia stood and fluffed her hair before slinging it over her shoulder. "And you had better text me before you do something stupid." A soft smile covered her lips. "Peter is waiting out front."

Jackson stood slowly and moved with her through his house and towards the front door. "What do I do?"

"That is something you must decide for yourself." Lydia's voice was soothing. Affection tinged the lilt of her voice as she stared at the male next to her. Lydia reached out and placed a hand on Jackson bicep. She gave a quick squeeze before slipping through the door. "You'll be fine."

Jackson heaved a soft sigh, his shoulders dropped as he shut the door behind Lydia. He moved slowly up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Jackson stretched at the top of the stairs. He stood there, lost in thought for a moment. Jackson knew Stiles needed to be told. And Jackson knew he was the one that needed to tell him. It wouldn't go over well if Stiles found out before, whether it was by someone or something else. It wouldn't end well.

His nose scrunched unhappily as he jerked out of his daze. He didn't know what the feeling was. It was something that settled low in the pit of his stomach. Something that left him feeling cold and itchy. Something was off. Something was going to happen. He didn't understand it. Wasn't sure if he ever would - at least until it was too late. Jackson swallowed quietly as he moved towards his bed.

He had a really bad feeling. Something was coming.

. . .

Stiles couldn't help the goofy smile that covered his lips at the laugh his father let out from the scene playing on the TV screen. He settled down low in the couch and just let the comfort of his father's scent wash over him. He loved this.

"You okay?"

Stiles glanced over at his father and nodded. "Yeah . . . Just didn't realize how much we needed this . . ." Stiles swallowed hard and focused his eyes back on the TV. Last thing he needed to do was break down with manly tears in front of his Father. And yes, Stiles is positive they would be manly tears. Those where the only tears he ever cried.

"Me too, son." John smiled and reached over to pat Stiles on the shoulders. He groaned as he stretched out his legs. "What time is it?"

Stiles glanced at the clock that rested on the corner table on his side. "A little after eleven."

"Wow, we really did veg out and do nothing today." John smiled widely as he glanced at his son once more. "Well, you need to bathe and get ready for school tomorrow." He chuckled at the loo he received. "You will always be my son." He leaned over and ruffled Stiles hair. "I like this one much more than the buzzed look.

Stiles grinned easily. "You will always be my dad." He leaned over and gave his father a suffocating hug. "Love you," He whispered. A smile covered his lips as his father repeated the phrase. Stiles stood easily from the couch. "I'm going to shower and then get ready for bed.

.

Stiles groaned as he slammed his hand down on the clock. He was not a morning person. His yes narrowed as he rolled away from the window. And Stiles was one-hundred percent positive he would never forget to close his curtains again. Stiles stretched, bones popping and muscles puling.

"I heard the alarm go off."

He grinned against his pillow. "I'm getting up."

"Good." John chuckled. "I'm going into work. I might be late coming home." John heaved a soft sigh. He smiled as he heart Stiles grunt in reply. "I'll make sure I'm home for dinner."

Stiles smiled widely as he opened the door. "Good, I'll have the kelp hot and ready."

"Aw come on!" John groaned. His dark brown eyes twinkled as he looked at his only son. "I guess that's payback for sneaking the chocolate?"

The younger nodded, a smirk of his own - much like his father's - covered his lips. "Did you think I would not notice old man?" Stiles cackled at the look he received. "I know everything about your eating ways." Stiles pushed at his father to get him moving down the stairs. "Just like I know that you are continuously trying to get Parish to bring you a jelly doughnut."

"Not that he gets them for me." John muttered under his breath. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at his son. "I guess you are to blame for that." He shook his head as he watched Stiles pull out a packed lunch from the fridge. "How is it possible that I am the Sheriff and the Father in this situation and et you are the one with the power?"

Stiles grinned and let out a soft cackle. "I know all secrets."

"I need to have a serious evaluation of this family situation."

He laughed and patted his father on the back as he walked him towards the door. "No matter how you reevaluate you will not be eating carbs or sweets Daddy-o."

"Have a good day at school."

Stiles waved good bye and hurried back up to his room. He didn't have much time before he would need to leave. He threw on a pair of yellow skinny jeans and his favorite Batman shirt. He grabbed his wallet, iPhone, and keys before heading back down the stairs. Stiles moved easily through the house as he grabbed a package of poptarts to eat on the way to school. He yanked his backpack off the back of the kitchen chair and slung it over one shoulder.

He gave the house a once over before locking the door behind him. Stiles groaned at the bright power of the sun. With a groan, Stiles made his way to his beloved Jeep. He really didn't want to go to school. Stiles pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the passenger door, laying his backpack down first.

"Hello Stiles. Long time no see?"


	19. Theo Raeken

Stiles blinked slowly as he turned. His eyes were wide as he stared at the tall male before him. Broad shoulders stretched out beneath the soft grey looking shirt the male wore. A strong jaw and sharp nose were set in perfect contrast to the wild looking blue eyes that stared back at him.

"Hello Stiles."

He blinked as he let the voice roll over him. He knew that voice. It had definitely been a while, but he knew that voice. "Hello Theo."

The blue eyed male smiled widely as he stepped closer. "Stiles." His voice carried over the wind as he breathed in. His eyes flashed red before he could stop them.

"OH!" Stiles bounced as he surged forward. His dark coffee colored eyes zoned in Theo's blue eyes. He blinked as his eyes shimmered. A soft pout formed on his lips. "Partial shift for me?"

Theo chuckled and glanced around before lowering his head as the shift took over. His fangs pushed forward as his sideburns grew, nails lengthened to claws as his eyes turned red and the wolf surged forward.

"An Alpha?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah, I moved away back then because of this." His voice came out muffled and coarse. "My real father wanted to pass down the Alpha Right." Theo's smile widened as Stiles reached out to touch his sideburns. "Mother brought me home so I could get in touch with the wolf side and the alpha."

"I never knew." Stiles whispered as he stared at his best friend from childhood. His smile widened. "Are you back for good?"

Theo shook his head. "No, I came to finish clearing out the house." His voice was tender. "I graduated from high school early." His grin turned into a smirk at the squawk that greeted him. "I wanted to see you."

"I cannot believe you already graduated." Stiles pouted as he took a small step back. A blush dusted his cheeks as he stared into Theo's eyes. "Missed you too bro!"

Theo's grin widened. "Going to school?"

"Yes," a pout covered his lips.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles. "How about I pick you up from school and we can go grab a snack and you can catch me up?" Theo smiled invitingly and waited.

"You will pick me up in that right?" He pointed to the sleek car.

Theo smirked. "Like it?" His blue eyes sparkled as his wolf leapt in his chest. "I might be willing to let you drive it."

"Yeah?" Stiles eyes widened at the thought.

He nodded. "But you have to be gentle. A _Bugatti Veyron Super Sport_ is a very special car." The mirth that lit up his eyes was near magical. Theo chuckled at the child like happiness that surrounded Stiles. He liked that scent. It was like gooey cream cheese and warm pumpkin. Absolutely magnificent.

"Sweet!" Stiles cheered. "I get out at three-o' five." He hugged Theo tightly before stepping back. "See you then?"

Theo nodded. "And I won't leave without you knowing." He smiled sweetly, fondly. Theo had hated that the most. He hadn't been able to tell Stiles goodbye when he had had to leave for Washington. It wouldn't happen again. And maybe, if he was lucky . . . Stiles would go with him.

"Good, and we will stay in touch this time?"

He grinned. "Yes." He took a step forward and walked towards Stiles' jeep. "This looks like a death trap." He shook his head and opened the door. "In you go. You can't get detention today." Theo winked. "Hey, if you know about me . . . You know the alpha here?"

"Yep." Stiles nodded and climbed into his jeep. "I know Sourwolf."

Theo chuckled. _Sourwolf?_ "I have a meeting with Alpha Hale." His eyes sparkled as he watched Stiles start the jeep. "I wanted him to know that I was here."

"That's good." Stiles grinned. "I like you too much for you to get mauled." His smiled widened into a cheesy smile as he grabbed the door and shut it. He waved at Theo before backing out of the driveway.

. . .

Theo smiled politely as he glanced at the waitress behind the counter as he walked through the door. The dinner was smile and homey. He remembered it. His father would pick up waffles from here when his mother had been pregnant with his little sister. Nostalgia swept over him at the thought of his late father.

His blue eyes scanned the area. He didn't need to. The alpha in him had known were the other alpha was as soon as he pulled into the parking spot. He kept his wolf from shifting at the scent of the other. His wolf wasn't familiar with Alpha Hale.

"Raeken." Derek muttered softly as he nodded to the empty booth seat across from his.

Theo nodded and dropped into the seat. "Hale."

"Thank you for asking." Derek murmured, his brows furrowed as he did his best to keep calm. He didn't like him. His nose twitched.

His lips twitched. Theo had been told about Derek Hale. A man of few words, it couldn't have been truer. "Thank you for accepting." _Though, I didn't need to ask. I lived here too._ His head tilted to the side a smirk covered his lips as he glanced at the waitress. "Coffee."

"You are always welcome, this is your home too." Derek's lips twitched as he fought a frown. He still didn't like people, unknown people. "How long will you be staying?" Derek's nose twitched once more. He knew that scent. It was mingled with the other alpha's scent. It fit well, but the scents didn't completely match.

Theo's shoulders dropped for a second as he sipped at his coffee. "No I'm not." His words were sharp and smooth as he spoke. "And I am only here long enough to clear out the old house."

"Clearing out?" Derek overlooked the other's tone. It was understandable. If he was accepted, he would have had to ask.

Theo nodded. "I thought it was time to clear out a place I didn't plan on returning too." He took another sip of his coffee before looking at the alpha."I have a few humans and their mates from _my_ pack; they should have arrived at the house this morning." Theo kept his voice soft as he spoke.

"I see," Derek murmured softly. He held nothing against the humans in a pack. The pack needed the humans to survive and grow. Derek wouldn't have batted an eye at the humans. And the fact that the human's scents mingled with the wolves showed they were mated. Another unmated wolf would have been a different story, hence Theo sitting across from him. The Raeken Alpha had been taught the olden ways.

He took another sip of his coffee. "Out of courtesy I want to mention something to you."

"Yes."

Theo Raeken lifted his head and stared at the alpha head on. Not challenging, but on the same level. Alpha to Alpha. "I know Stiles." His lips quirked at the edges. "I know his real name." It was a slight jab; to test the level within Stiles trusted _them_. A smirk clung to his lips. _They don't know._ Theo licked his lower lip. "I'm going to ask Stiles to come with me. Back to Washington with me."

"Stiles." Derek's voice was soft as he repeated the name. It was the scent he couldn't place. It was Stiles' scent. "He has a mate."

Theo blinked. "He hasn't been claimed." It was a fact. And it held a weight that each alpha understood. A potential mate could become someone else's potential mate at any time. The only time a potential mate become a full mate was when the potential mate was claimed. "The choice will be Stiles'." He spoke softly. "If Stiles says no to my offer, so be it."

"You came back for him." Derek stated. It was easy to hear in the other alpha's voice. The fact that he knew Stiles' full real name . . . spoke in different volumes for each Alpha. "Yes." His nose twitched. "I smelled the humans and their mates. I figured they belonged with you."

He nodded. "I thought it would be best if you knew that we were coming." Theo grinned easily. "Sending them in showed you I meant no problems. Calling showed you that I respected and trusted your decision on _another_ in Beacon Hills."

"You came back for Stiles." Derek overlooked Theo's former statement as he went for the bullseye. He didn't see a reason to mull through the sentences meant for small talk. He didn't small talk. A smirk covered his lips. That was usually Stiles' department. "Sure, you want to clean out your house. Raeken was never prominent here." He fought the shift as he thought about losing Stiles. "But your real reason was Stiles."

He nodded in agreement. "I was always coming back for Stiles." He finished off his coffee and placed money on the table. "I have three days to clear everything out. It shouldn't take me that long."

"Very well," Derek's voice was soft as he gave out his agreement. To both unasked questions. Protection for his pack as they cleared out his out, and permission to ask Stiles to go with him and become his mate. Derek swallowed hard. He couldn't get in the way. He couldn't stop Theo from asking. It wasn't his place. Jackson needed to hurry.

. . .

Theo breathed in deeply as he stepped inside of his old house. The scent of his family had been buried deep within the walls even with the time that had passed.

"Boss?"

Theo smiled softly as he looked over at the newest member of his pack. "Hey Kira, what you need?"

"Where did you want me to start?" Her head tilted to the side. "We left your parent's bedroom and your bedroom alone." She bit at her lower lip. "It didn't seem right to just walk in there."

He chuckled softly and tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear. "Start in my parent's room." Theo smiled and followed the laughter that floated in the air from the kitchen. A smile clung to his lips as he walked in to see Tracy and Hayden laughing as they threw balls of bubble wrap back and forth.

"Hey Boss!" Hayden grinned widely, her dark brown eyes with flecks of honey shimmered happily as she greeted their alpha.

Theo shook his head. "Are you packing or playing?"

"Both," Tracy grinned as her eyes flashed playfully. "You never said we couldn't do both."

He nodded. "Fine, but don't break the dishes." His lips twitched for a moment. "I want to be done within the next day or so."

"Not a problem." Tracy spoke as his second-in-command. "The guest room is done. The dining room and living room are completed." She smiled widely. "The kitchen and the two main bedrooms are what are left." She bounced ant the balls of her feet as she leaned into her alpha. "Liam and Josh left to bring the good furniture to goodwill."

Theo grinned. He had done a good job by picking her to be his Second. His inner pack was a bit unusual and big. But it was his. Tracy was his Were Second-in-Command, her mate Josh. Liam had been the second were he had added to his inner pack, and with him came his human mate Hayden. Corey and his human mate Mason. He had left Braeden his human Second-in-Command back in Washington to look over entire Raeken Pack.

"I have Corey and Mason double checking the rest of the house and covering the bathrooms." Tracy smiled. "I told them to leave the actual bedrooms to you said anything, but the bathrooms were fine."

He nodded. Tracy had always had his best interest at the forefront. "I told Kira to start with my parent's room. " He licked his lips and let out a slow breath. "I'll start in my room."

"Hey Boss!" Mason smiled widely as he greeted Theo from the top of the stairs. "Corey and I finished with the bathrooms." He fidgeted for a moment, still a little unsure of his place a human in the pack.

Theo smiled affectionately and rubbed Mason's shoulder. "Thank you. You two help Kira in the master?"

"Sure thing."

He chuckled softly as Mason ran off in the opposite direction. Theo had little doubt that Mason would be anything but an adorable puppy when he was bitten. He took a deep breath and headed to his old bedroom. A snort fell from his lips as he shook his head. Power Ranger posters and Batman posters covered his walls.

"Need help?"

His dark blue eyes flickered to the door for a second before nodding mutely. He didn't need to turn to the door. Theo knew it was Kira. "Why? Do you want to see how much a dork I was?" A smirk clung to his lips at the giggle that greeted him.

"It's adorable." She whispered as a soft blush stained her cheeks. Kira stepped in further, she was delighted.

Theo nudged her shoulder as she stood, wide eyed and taken everything in. "Come on."

"How did it go?" Kira questioned softly as she pulled up the dresser drawers and began to take out the folded clothes. "Did he remember you?"

A smile tugged at his lips as the memory surfaced. It was tangible. "He did." His senses were overridden as Stiles flashed in his mind. "He was exactly what I had hoped he would be."


	20. Research

He heaved a sigh as he cut the engine to _baby._ She seemed to be running okay. _For now_. Jimmy had done a nice patch job until all of the parts could be ordered. Stiles had already begun a payment method. And yes, he was still quietly morning his allowance for the next _ten years_ would be going towards all the parts _Baby_ needed.

That was not an exaggeration.

Okay.

It wasn't a _complete_ exaggeration.

Fine.

It was a complete overkill exaggeration.

Stiles slung his book bag over his shoulder as he shut the door of his jeep. A smile stayed in place as the memory of meeting Theo played over and over. He had missed his first ever real best friend. Sure Scotty had a very large, very permanent place in his heart. But Theo had been first.

Giddiness filled him at the thought of getting to drive the car. He never asked Derek. There was no way possible that Derek would even humor that question. And he didn't know how he would feel alone in a car with Jackson. Not after. . .

Fine! His mind was still reeling with that kiss. His lips still burned from the pressure of the other one. And the dream that had plagued him, it was a nightmare. He'd had a few more since that night. Stiles couldn't get rid of them. They wouldn't leave him. They tortured him. Enslaved him to their wicked whims.

Stiles swallowed as he fought the blush and the intense need that swam through his veins. The wolves would sense it. They would smell it on them. And he would have to explain some things. And frankly Stiles was not willing to explain. To any of them . . . okay, there was a chance he would be willing to talk to Danny.

"Hey bro!" Stiles grinned easily as he moved to stand beside Scott at the entrance to the school.

Scott smiled for a moment before his nose wrinkled. "What is that smell?"

"What?" Stiles frowned as he moved in closer. "What does it smell like?" _Is he talking about Theo?_ He shook his head and moved towards the school. It wasn't hard for his body to _secretly_ look for and find Jackson. It seemed to be able to do that as easy as breathing was for him. Stiles swallowed hard as he glanced at the male.

"Bro!" Scott's nose scrunched. "You reek!" He took a small step back. "What . . . _Who_ is that?"

Stiles' head tilted to the side. _They are talking about Theo._ "Does it matter?" His eyes narrowed as he studied Scott. Research. "We are in a school full of people." He shrugged as his eyes stayed calculating. "A couple people brushed against me in the hallways." Which was true.

He liked research. Stiles liked knowing as much as he could possibly know about everything. And werewolves were of no exception. He had learned that any lie that had a basis of truth could pass as a full truth. A partial lie was over looked. They considered the heart trip an anomaly because they couldn't scent the full lie. Research.

"Yeah," Scott frowned. "We'll just make sure Allison and Lydia hug you."

Stiles frowned. "No." He shook his head and hiked his book bag up higher on his shoulder. "You'll live, who else would be care about my scent Scotty?" His eyes cut to Scott for a moment before walking in front of the other.

He'd been testing them. Had been testing them for a while. Don't think ill of him. Stiles tested himself too. He had wanted to make sure he had crossed every _T_ and dotted every _I_. He needed to know every anomaly and every counter contradiction to every action. Scott had failed. He was protection Jackson. The pack had failed. They pushed him towards Jackson. He had failed – he hadn't wanted Heather. All he could think about was Jackson.

Stiles shook his head and dropped into his seat. And then this . . . Why was Scott so worried about his scent? Scott had never shown this _much_ concern over a lingering scent on him. Though, there were less times that it was another _animal_ compared to a _regular_ human. So yes, Stiles could see Scott's wolf not _liking_ the scent. But to be so _pushy_. It wasn't right. There was something else, something the Were was trying to hide.

.

Stiles frowned as he sat at the lunch table. Scott had been glancing at him repeatedly. Both Lydia and Allison had tried to bear hug him. He had narrowly escaped. Erica kept glancing at him and flexing her fingers. If she dared to hug him . . . Stiles was going to lose it.

"Why can't I just have a simple hug?"

Stiles frowned and turned to the strawberry blonde beside him and leaned back. "Why, you never seemed to keen on hugging me before?" His eyes narrowed. Research mode had taken on a whole new level.

"Why are you being rude?" Lydia snapped.

Stiles shoved his tray back and stood. "And why are you forcing something I don't want?" He grabbed his book back and tray before leaving. He didn't listen to Scott calling his name. Stiles knew it was a bit childish. However, he could tell that they were hiding something.

He didn't stop as they called his name. He didn't stop as Scott tried to grab his hand and stop him. Stiles never liked being lied to. It was the reason he had hated lying to his father so much. He had been raised to be honest. He did his absolute best to never lie to Scott and he had expected the same thing in return.

Stiles heaved a sigh as he twisted down the hall and towards his locker. He dropped off the old books and then stuffed his book bag into the locker. Stiles chewed on his lower lip as his stomach grumbled. He should have brought his tray. _And I should really put a couple power bars in my locker or something._

His nose twitched as he walked towards the library. The Spanish teacher was on leave this week. So thankfully they were getting a short break, only because the substitute teacher had gotten sick. It was a lucky break. Stiles was going to take it for what it was worth and not shun the gifted horse.

"Hey Stiles?"

Stiles blinked as he came to a quick halt. "Are you going to try and hug me?" He was standing at one of the more secluded tables in the back of the library. It was usually the spot they all collected at. Though, Stiles had thought it would be empty.

"No?" Danny frowned as he glanced at Isaac. "What happened?" He turned back to Stiles and motioned for him to sit across from them.

Isaac shrugged. "From what I heard from Scott, Stiles had a scent on him."

"A scent?" Danny frowned. "Like a scent the wolf doesn't like?"

He nodded. "I'm not overly fond of the scent." Isaac smiled sweetly. "But Stiles said he didn't want to be puppy piled on."

"This is why I like you." Stiles grinned easily, beginning to relax as he realized his personal space was not in jeopardy. He leaned forward and crossed his arms. "Neither of you have a snack right?"

Isaac frowned. "You didn't eat lunch?"

"No, they were being too pushy, came here." Stiles huffed out a breath as his stomach growled. "I'll be fine. Think I'll take a nap." Stiles stifled a yawn. "Warn me if they show?"

Danny leaned closer to Isaac as he glanced at Stiles once more. "Why would it matter if he had a smell on him?"

"They are probably trying to keep his wolf calm." His nose twitched. "And it smells more like someone got in his _personal_ personal space." Isaac's nose twitched as he breathed in deeply. "It kind of smells like another animal." He shook his head. "But I'm not entirely sure."

His dark mocha eyes glazed over as he stared at the curly blonde haired male. Danny smiled sweetly as he listened to Isaac explain – in the most adorable way – his understanding of the Chemistry homework. He glanced over at the dark headed male every now and then to make sure they were not getting to loud. Danny chuckled as Isaac threatened to rip the Chemistry book in half.

"You know I could do it!" A pout covered Isaac's lips.

Danny nodded. "I know that." The smile stayed in place, all gooey affection and warm fondness. "That was never under question." He shook his head and patted Isaac's hand. Danny cooed as he saw Isaac flinch as the bell rang. "We should wake him, make sure he is prepared."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded and leaned forward and tapped Stiles and the forearm. "Mom," he whispered as he leaned in closer. "Come on."

Stiles groaned and rubbed his face against his arms. "That was _not_ a long enough nap." A pout marred his lips as he dropped his chin onto his hands.

"There you are." Allison smiled as she took a seat next to Stiles.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the brunette beside him. He was waiting. Waiting for her to lean forward. Or for her to give the signal for someone to attack him behind. "It should have been easy for Scott or Boyd to locate me." Stiles watched as Allison leaned back, stunned by his remark.

"Don't be mean." Allison murmured softly. Her dark warm brown eyes pushed out love as she stared at the male next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" Allison chewed on her lower lip. It had been a little while since Jackson and Stiles had had a proper interaction. Was Stiles feeling the repercussions?

Stiles shrugged. "I'm feeling fine." A small smirk covered his lips at the thought of Theo and getting to drive the sports car. He jumped as Scott laid a hand on his shoulder. With furrowed brows he slapped at the hand. "Seriously. Stop."

"What?" Scott frowned. "I didn't do anything?"

He stood from his former chair and shook his head. "Guys, I'm not really in the mood to be touched." Stiles held out his head. "No piling." He huffed out a breath at the look in Scott's eyes. "Stop." Stiles backed away. His shoulders stiffened as he met a wall of heat.

"What's going on?"

Stiles swallowed hard as the voice traveled down his spine. It tingled low in the pit of his stomach. "They won't leave me alone." His voice was low, trying not to attract attention.

"Why aren't you wearing my jacket?"

Stiles licked his dry lips and shrugged. "It wasn't that cold this morning."

"That's not the point baby." Jackson's voice rumbled against Stiles' back. He let one hand snake around Stiles' waist. "You didn't eat." He kept his voice soothing. It was like talking to a wounded animal.

He shook his head as he fell under whatever spell Jackson seemed to be able to cast over him. _They rally around him, not like a regular pack to a human . . . something more_. He licked his lips. Stiles had been doing his research for a while. The pack was helping him confirm every single one of his suspicions. "They wouldn't leave me alone to eat."

"Hey!" Scott frowned. "That is not true!" He flinched at the blue eyes that flashed at him.

Jackson frowned as he stared at the pack. He had heard them all. He had smelled the scent on Stiles. It had angered his wolf. It was the reason he had missed all of the morning classes. It had taken all Jackson had to keep his wolf under control. The only reason he had returned to school was the emotional tug of Stiles. Something had been wrong. And now he knew what.

"Come on." Jackson tugged on Stiles as he moved between the rows of books. "You need to eat." Jackson loosened his hold on Stiles and intertwined their fingers.

Stiles frowned, but did nothing to stop the faster tik tik tik of his heart as Jackson's warmth traveled through him.

"I'm sorry about them." Jackson murmured softly.

He shrugged. Stiles let his dark eyes rake over Jackson's shoulders as he was pulled in whatever direction he was. _What?_ He stilled as he realized Jackson had taken him to the roof. A blush stole over his cheeks as his eyes fell on a thick blanket stretched out and two take-out boxes. "Um?"

"Come on baby." Jackson smirked as he sat down and leaned back against his hands. "Eat."

His nose wrinkled. "What is your fascination with me eating."

"I have an _oral_ fixation." Jackson chuckled at the blush that bloomed over his neck and ears. "Sit baby."

Stiles cleared his throat and sat indian style on the blanket. "This looks very much like a picnic date would."

"Baby," Jackson reprimanded softly, a smirk on his lips. "Eat."

The blush stayed high on his cheeks and ears as he leaned forward and grabbed one of the sandwiches that Jackson had pushed towards him on a plate. He swallowed hard as he chewed on the turkey sandwich in quiet. He was being watched. Stared at. "You are staring."

"Yes, I usually do stare at beautiful things." Jackson murmured, a smirk stayed on his lips as he watched Stiles duck his head and take another bite. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Stiles' scent. Intoxicating.

Stiles chewed slowly as he stared at the blue eyed male staring at him. "There is something about you." His voice was soft. "I'm still confused." He stared down at the sandwich in his hands, brows furrowed. Jackson had that ability it seemed. Stiles had yet to meet . . . _anyone_ that could do that.

"What am I confusing you about?" Jackson murmured softly as he watched the other. His wolf was sated, thoroughly content as he watched Stiles eat.

Stiles frowned as he glanced up at Jackson. His dark eyes were calculating. "Why are you suddenly interested in me?"

"I've been interested in you for a while." Jackson spoke softly. There was no reason to spook him. "I just wasn't sure how to start."

He glanced at Jackson as his heart tripled in rate. "Oh," Okay, maybe he would do some research  _later._ Food was very important to proper body and brain function.

"Finish eating baby." Jackson chuckled. He liked this side of Stiles. This sweet and easily embarrassed side of the other, it was so endearing.


	21. Options

Stiles stood beside Isaac as they walked towards the entrance of the school. The day was finally over. The late lunch with Jackson still resounded through his system. It had felt like a real date. Not like the one he had had with Heather. Stiles had spent that date focusing on Jackson. But this one . . . Jackson had been there with him.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Isaac questioned softly as his eyes scanned the area for Danny.

Stiles shrugged, "not sure." He licked his dry lips and scanned the area too. He wasn't looking for Danny – like Isaac was – and no, he wasn't looking for Jackson. Theo had said he would come . . . His nose wrinkled.

"You okay?" Isaac frowned as he scented the change in Stiles.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good. I'll probably be at home the whole time." Stiles grinned easily and pushed at Isaac while using his free hand to point towards his left. "Danny is looking at you." Stiles laughed at the blush and squawk that Isaac gave him. "Just go."

"Hey man."

Stiles glanced at the teen wolf beside him. "Scott." He didn't deserve _Scotty_ right now.

"Listen . . . we just didn't like that scent on you." Scott tried to explain to the other.

His lips pursed as he listened to Scott. Unfortunately for himself, he didn't need to be a werewolf to know the other was lying to him. "I still don't understand why it matters."

"You didn't smell like pack." Scott replied just as easily.

Stiles' brows furrowed. "There is always an underlying pack scent." He stepped closer, studying the other's features. "I can understand if there was another scent on me, but that in no way says I don't smell like pack." Stiles shook his head. "We are in a high school. I do not smell completely like pack at any point during school hours."

"But . . ."

He shook his head. "No, no but – that is impossible." His head cocked to the side. "And I haven't worn Jackson's jacket enough to smell like him more than the rest of you. So that point wouldn't help you." A frown covered his lips. "But you know what annoyed me. You decided by yourself to cover up whatever it is that you smelled." It was obvious that Scott's wolf didn't like Theo's scent. But why did he have such a _strong_ reaction.

"Can't my wolf just not like it?" Scott questioned as his shoulders dropped.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, but you don't have the right to fix it." He knew he was being harsh, more so than he needed. But Scott needed to know that lying was not okay. _Besides, this is not the first time I have smelt like another wolf . . . you didn't care during those times. Not like this._

"Stiles?"

His head jerked to the side as his name was called. A zing ran through his system as he spotted him. "Hey!" A wide smile covered his lips as he moved away from Scott and towards Theo. "I wasn't sure if you were really going to come get me."

"Sorry I was a little late." Theo smiled widely. His wolf preened at the attention.

Stiles shrugged and kept his smile in place. "Come on!"

"Very eager." Theo murmured with a chuckle. He looped an arm around Stiles' shoulders after taking the other's book bag. "Well then, come on."

Stiles whooped loudly. "I'll text you later Scotty!" He was too happy to be angry at the other at this moment. He was actually going to get to drive the sports car.

"Let's get out of the school yard first." Theo laughed at the sour look he received. "I don't want anyone to hit the car while you are driving."

He blinked. "Wait, you don't want them hitting me . . . not me hitting them?" No way! Theo didn't think he would cause the accident. _Ha! See Sourwolf, not everyone believes I will cause an accident._

"Of course." Theo smiled widely.

A zing shot up Sties spine as he stopped in front of _Bugatti Veyron_. Someone was looking at him. And he had a very good idea of who that was. _Jackson._ He swallowed hard and glanced to his left. And there he stood. Jackson, next to his _Porsche_. Stiles smiled and bobbed his head slightly before getting into the car.

Theo stood there. His eyes connected with the blue eyed wolf. He breathed in deeply. That was the scent that surrounded Stiles. It was in his room, and slowly starting to embed into his skin. This was the potential mate. This was the Beta Second-in-Command wolf to the Hale Pack. Theo nodded at the blue eyed wolf before opening the door and stepping inside the car.

"Ready?" Stiles asked with a giddy smile. He could _not_ wait to drive this baby.

Theo nodded as he backed out of his space and moved towards the entrance road to the school. "Are you hungry?" He glanced at the male sitting next to him. He was nervous. And it was easy to tell it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the Blue Eyed Wolf.

"No I had a late lunch." A blush stole his cheeks as the kiss ran through his mind once more. The feeling of the other's warmth surfaced once more.

Theo hummed in reply and pulled over into a dead into cul de sac. "Okay," He smiled widely and put the car in park as he opened his door.

"Okay," Stiles swallowed hard as he sat down in the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" He bit at his lower lip as he followed the instructions the other gave him on how to maneuver the car.

He took a deep breath as he turned to look at Stiles. Theo wanted to gauge the other's reactions. "To my house, to meet my pack." His head tilted to the side as he stared so blatantly. "If you want?"

"Really?" Stiles glanced quickly at Theo before keeping his eyes on the road. "I haven't really ever met a full pack before. That okay?"

Theo nodded. "Oh yeah, they are curious about you." He chuckled at the happy flush that covered the other's features. "I told them about you."

.

"You did good."

Stiles smiled widely. "Really? That was so much fun."

"That's not fair!" A new voice yelled out. "I am no longer happy to meet you!"He froze as he stared at the male running towards them.

A young male huffed as he pointed at Stiles. "He won't even let me _in_ the car!" A pout marred his lips as he stared at the human. "That is not fair."

"Sorry?" Stiles chuckled, the smirk firmly in place. He liked the idea that he was special. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as a picture of Jackson pushed to the front.

Theo chuckled and ruffled the other's hair. "Pup we've had this conversation." His eyes honeyed over with affection as he looked at one of the youngest of his pack. "Once you are no longer puppy like we will reevaluate."

"He sort of reminds me of Isaac." Stiles chuckled softly as he stared at the two interacting.

Another male moved closer to Stiles. "He really is a puppy." He grinned widely and held out his hand. "But he's my puppy. All big paws and no coordination." His eyes sparkled as he talked about his mate. "My name is Mason, his is Corey."

"Adorable." Stiles murmured in reply. "Stiles."

Mason nodded. "I know."

"Is there anyone that doesn't know me?" Stiles questioned as a blush highlighted across his cheeks. He coughed as the other shook his head. He turned slightly as Theo looped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him towards the entrance of the house.

Theo chuckled and pulled Stiles closer. "They are all good, I promise."

"I trust you," Stiles smiled fondly. He had no reason not. Theo was his first best friend. Why wouldn't you trust that person?

His dark eyes traveled through the foray as he stepped over the threshold. "You are having it cleared out right?" As the other nodded he stepped in further, out from under Theo's arm. He was warm. But he wasn't Jackson. Stiles shook his head. Now was not the time for that.

"Hello!"

His head turned towards the cheery voice, a smile of his own cluttered his features. Stiles blinked as he stared at the raven haired woman before him. "You aren't a wolf." His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "You aren't human either."

"I'm a Kitsune."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Really?" He jerked closer. His dark eyes were wide and curious. I had heard of your kind. Never got to see one before. A wide smile covered his lips as he held out his hand. "It is very nice to meet my first Kitsune."

"Kira." She smiled sweetly as a soft giggle fell past her lips. He was adorable, and she could see why Theo was so enthralled with him. She was enraptured and it hadn't been over a minute yet.

Stiles beamed widely. "I like your name."

"Now," The male that stood beside her held out his hand. "You can meet your second Kitsune ever." His dark brown eyes flashed for a moment, an eerie orange-ish yellow glow. "My name is Josh."

He whistled softly and shook the other's hand. "I wish you were staying longer. I have so _many_ questions." Stiles held back a whine as he stared at the two. Actual Kitsunes.

"You can have my number." Kira smiled sweetly. If it would help Theo stay in contact and stay happy, she was willing to do it.

"Yeah?" Stiles' smile widened further. "That would be amazing."

Kira laughed softly.

"Is this Stiles?"

He turned as his name was called and froze. The breath was stolen from his lungs as he stared at the blue eyed male before him. His heart throbbed in his chest as he stared. His dark eyes glued to him. Stiles moved closer on his own accord as he studied the male.

"No way." He circled the male, poking at his shoulders and feeling his hair. Stiles prodded the other's cheeks and rated his height. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

His brows furrowed as he ran his fingers over the other's sharp eyebrows. Stiles pulled in a slow breath and let his fingers walk down the strong jaw. "Last name?"

"Dunbar." His brows furrowed as he stared at the human in front of him. This had never happened before. Liam glanced at his alpha, he didn't want to upset Theo.

"He's taken."

Stiles shook his head and focused on the male in front of him. "I don't want him." He grabbed Liam's wrist and held the arm out to the side. "Wolf? Nature or Bitten."

"Bitten."

His head tilted to the side. "Do you have any Whittemore relatives?"

"Yeah," Liam nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "On my mom's side."

Stiles smirked. "Knew it." He chuckled as he took a step back. "Sorry, I'm overly inquisitive." His smile turned wicked as he winked. "I know Jackson Whittemore."

"You know my cousin?" Liam grinned widely. Okay, maybe Stiles wasn't so _weird._ "He's here?"

He nodded and stepped back to stand next to Theo. "Yeah, he's part of the Hale pack." A smile clung to his lips as he thought of his own pack. It slipped.

"Are you hungry?" Another popped up. She smiled widely. "Tracy, and we have curly fries."

Stiles all but moaned as he made grabby hands at the woman. "Are you taken?"

"Yes," Tracy laughed, "By the Kitsune." She pointed at Josh.

He huffed out a breath and let Theo lead him into the living room. "Fine, but you should keep her. Anyone who knows curly fries are a top priority is a keeper."

"I agree." Josh chuckled as he looped an arm around Tracy's waist. He planted a kiss on her neck and pulled her towards him as he moved to find their seats on the living room floor. "We had to get rid of the furniture already."


	22. The Truth

Monday came too soon. It had come quickly. Way too quickly. Stiles had liked spending time with Theo and his pack. They were sweet and well knitted together. Liam was sweet and reminded him far too much of Jackson for Stiles' own good. Tracy reminded of Erica – two people that should _never_ meet.

Stiles grinned softly as he thought of that pack. It wasn't as make-shift as the Hale pack had been. They seemed to flow together seamlessly. _Maybe one day we can be like that._ He chuckled softly at the thought. There was a _big_ chance that would never happen. Stiles was okay with that. The Hale pack was perfect the way it was.

Stiles cut the engine of his Jeep and opened the door. He was wearing Jackson's jacket today. It was a bit colder than it had been. He pulled at the collar and tucked it tighter around himself. A small smile clung to his lips. It still smelled profoundly like Jackson. A blush crawled up his neck at just how much he liked that.

"Hey!"

Stiles glanced at the male walking beside him. "Hello Scott." He watched as the other's nose twitched. _I guess the jacket doesn't cover up Theo completely._

"Who was that?"

"An old friend." Stiles spoke softly. He couldn't stay angry at Scott. He had never had that ability. His nose scrunched as he stepped inside of the school. _Muggy._ Stiles made quick movements for removing the jacket.

Scott's nose twitched again. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he would ever come back." Stiles shrugged. "So I didn't see a reason to talk about him."

He nodded. "You know he's a wolf right?"

"Alpha, with an entire pack." His brows furrowed. _I'm not stupid Scott._ His feathers were still ruffled. He bristled a bit.

Scott bit at his lower lip. "Is he staying long?" He did his best to stay calm. "You don't smell like you." His voice was soft. "Can I hug you?"

"No, he came back just to pack up the house." Stiles smiled as Allison waved at him. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class." His brows furrowed as he stopped to look at Scott. "Bro hug." Stiles appeased as he held out his arm.

"Sure." Scott whispered softly. He leaned in quickly and did his best to scent the other. His dark eyes fell to Stiles back as he studied the male in front of him. His scent had changed. A part of it carried Theo's like it carried Jackson's. Scott had talked to Derek. Jackson was running out of time.

.

Stiles heaved a sigh as he finally got away from a clingy Scott. He was starting to lose it. Scott had done everything possible to violate Bro Code after Stiles had offered one bro hug. That should not have been legally possible during the hours of 8:30 to 11:20.

Don't get him wrong. He loved Scott. They had been best friends since third grade. Stiles hadn't expected to find another friend. At least not during the first semester, and not at all like Theo. He had still been grieving Theo's absence when Scott had walked through the doors with his _I'm A new Student_ smile and his inhaler. Bro Code had been an easy choice. Besides, Scott had liked Batman too.

But he was absolutely overjoyed that he had class with Lydia and Allison only. No actual werewolf powers. He would be left alone. Well, no scenting. The girls were sweet but only seemed to scent mostly everyone when they did the pack parties – or if someone really needed it.

Stiles glanced down at the watch on his wrist. And if he knew the girls – which he prided himself on the fact that he did – then they were in class. Gossiping. But at least they were ready for when the class started. He hiked his bag up on his shoulder and moved towards the class

AP Calc. 11:30 AM – 12:20 PM.

He smiled as he snuck in behind the two girls who sat close together whispering. Stiles chook his head, he was always right about those two. Gossiping. _Time to scare them, seriously how can they gossip so much?_

He came to a stop behind them as part of their conversation registered in his brain. His dark eyes narrowed as he stared at the two before.

_Allison's head was lowered and her shoulders sagged. "Stiles should know."_

Stiles stopped. They were talking about him? His shoulders stiffened as he missed the next sentence. His brows furrowed as he took a small step closer.

_"No." Lydia hissed as she leaned closer. She bit at her lower lip and scooted closer. This was not a conversation they needed to be having at school._

Stiles frowned as he tried to strain his ears to pick up the full conversation. He didn't want to get to close and be noticed.

_"Not pack," Lydia hissed once more and shook her head slightly as Allison opened her mouth once more. She glanced down at her watch Stiles would be there soon._

The breath was knocked from his lungs as he picked up on those two words. _Not pack?_ His brows furrowed. Did they not think he was pack? Did he not belong? What were they hiding from him? He shook his head and took a couple steps back out of the classroom. _That didn't make sense._

He chewed on his lower lip as he stood there for another moment or two.

"Stiles?"

Said man jumped as his head twisted around to greet the person who called him. His heart jack-hammered in his chest. _Danny_. Stiles forced a smile. "Hey Danny." He cleared his throat for a moment and stepped closer. "Do you remember that conversation we had that day. . ."

"In the library?"

Stiles nodded. "You never told anyone." It wasn't a question. Stiles knew for sure Danny hadn't told anyone. Not even Isaac. He swallowed hard. "Does that mean I can ask to be your partner today? And you won't ask why?" He chewed on his lower lip as he waited.

"Sure Stiles." Danny smiled sweetly and looped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on bro." His grin widened. "And if by some chance you want to be my partner for the rest of the semester. . ." Danny shrugged with an understanding smile and let the sentence hang.

Stiles grinned widely. "Thanks." He smiled at Danny and pulled him into a conversation as they walked inside. One that would keep him busy. One that left no room for Lydia or Allison to question him. He kept a soft smile on his face as he talked to Danny. He kept his eyes forward, not once glancing at the two girls behind him.

He was glad he got to sit beside Danny. He didn't ask questions. He let him be. He didn't make him give answers that he didn't want too. Stiles liked that.

Stiles shook his head and focused on the sheet of paper that was slide in front of him. _Are you okay?_ He smiled softly and wrote back. _Just a little tired._ He passed the note back to Danny before lowering his head. _Daze off – I'll take notes._ His grin widened. "Absolutely the best." He murmured for Danny to hear.

.

Stiles chuckled as he stood next to Isaac on the sidelines of the lacrosse field. "Hush!"

"You are blushing." Isaac giggled as he bumped shoulders with the brunette next to him. "I wanted to ask you about it earlier but . . ."

Stiles cleared his throat and looked _anywhere_ but in the blonde's direction. "Yeah, a friend came into town – I spent the weekend with him." Isaac had started questioning him as soon as he had stepped into the locker room. Stiles had caved. _Slightly_. There was no way he was going to tell Isaac about the kiss they had shared.

His lips still burned from the chaste press of Jackson's lips against his own. It was possibly the worst place possible for a date. At least top five worst places. But it had been so sweet. The picnic blanket and the picnic style food. And of course chocolate for dessert – who could survive without m&m's?

Isaac chuckled. "So are you two dating?" He chewed at his lower lip. "Is your friend staying long?"

"No." The word was sharp. He flinched as he glanced at Isaac's surprised face. "Sorry," His voice was soft. "It's too early for that." Stiles shook his head. "No, he is back in town to clean out his old family home." He smiled brightly. "It was why I took advantage of this weekend – he should be leaving in the next couple of days." His heart throbbed, _he wants me to go with him._

He nodded in understanding. "I think you two would look good together." Isaac bit at his lower lip and leaned against him.

"LAHEY!" The coach yelled out. "Switch with McCall." He shook his head as he snapped at Greenberg once more.

Stiles did his best to stay cool as Scott took the seat next to him. He wasn't entirely ready to forgive him.

"Hey?" Scott questioned softly as he took a seat next to Stiles. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

He glanced at the male next to him. "You're still my bro." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the field.

"Yeah?" Scott grinned widely and bumped shoulders with the male next to him. "Good." He chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to run him off." Scott laughed and flashed his eyes playfully, just for Stiles to see.

Stiles shook his head. His dark eyes focused on the match before him. The Coach was making the do a practice game. To work on any weakness before the next game. His eyes narrowed. "That's a hard move."

"Huh?" Scott questioned as he looked up from the phone he had been using.

He pointed towards the field where the team was congratulating Jackson on his score. "That was a difficult move."

"Not too difficult." Scott murmured softly as he did his best not to grit his teeth. _Seriously Jackson?_

Stiles' eyes turned contemplative as he studied Jackson's moves. His head tilted to the side. "I've seen you do that." He licked his lips as he continued to focus on the blue eyed male on the field.

"He taught me that move." Scott replied. It wouldn't be a too far off sentence. Since Jackson had joined the pack they had been spending a lot of time together.

He shook his head. "Okay, but for a human . . . no." Stiles leaned forward, elbows on knees as he studied. "That move should be too difficult for a human." _Or is he not human._ The thought had crossed his mind a few different times. It would make more sense in a few areas. Stiles had played with the idea. But Scott wouldn't lie to him like that . . . would he?

"He did." Scott spoke eagerly as he flashed a wide smile. "Weekend before last." Scott supplied. "And that weekend you were home with your dad. We got together then too."

Stiles frowned. "No he didn't." He shook his head and twisted towards Scott. Dark eyes focused on the other. _He's lying_. "Why are you lying again?" Stiles' dark _trained_ eyes saw the flinch before Scott could completely control it. Stiles' father had taught him well.

"I'm not."

He shook his head and held up his hand as Scott opened his mouth once more. "You are." His eyes narrowed as he took to glaring at his supposed best friend. "The weekend with my father, you were with Allison – celebrating your anniversary."

Scott jolted to a stop. "I might have gotten my dates mixed bro." He waved it off.

"Weekend before last Allison was sick." His shoulder stiffened as he stared at Scott. "You spent the whole time whining after her and calling your mom to see if there were ways to help her get over it quicker." Stiles stood from his seat on the bench. "Why are you lying? Why are you lying about Jackson?" His eyes narrowed.

Scott floundered. "Oh um." His brows furrowed.

"Hey Stiles!"

His eyes narrowed further, taking to glaring as he turned. "What? Are you going to tell me what he won't?"

"Stiles . . ."

Stile sheaved a sigh and shook his head. "You know what, never mind." His shoulders dropped as he walked towards the coach before moving towards the locker. room He was done. Lacrosse wasn't what he had wanted it to be. It was a sport for him and Scott. But with all the werewolves . . . and him being human, it hadn't lived up to what it was supposed to be.

And to be very truthful, Stiles was tired of being lied to. He bit at his lower lip as he grabbed his book bag and shoved his clothes in to his. He would take a shower and change at home. He didn't want to be around them longer than he had too. He had seen their facial expressions when he questioned them on the lies. They were quick, but not quick enough.

He shoved his gear into the back before slamming the gate closed. Why was Scott siding with Jackson over him? He was lying to him for Jackson? About Jackson? Stiles huffed out an angry breath and jumped into the driver's seat. He started the Jeep and backed out in one easy move.


	23. Reevaluate

Stiles slammed his door shut as he stepped inside of his bedroom. He placed with Mountain Ash in front of window and in front of his door. He wanted no wolves in his room. Not tonight. Stiles bit at his lower lip as he moved towards the cork board. He pulled out his sticky notes. _Scott lying about Jackson – in a helpful way._

He glanced at the Bestiary. He had read a couple things. Found a couple things. He was slowly connecting dots. And there was a part of him. A big part of him, it was screaming at him. It told him Jackson was a wolf. Derek had bit him. Changed him. And if he was reading into it the correct way – Jackson was Derek's Beta.

His lips pursed. He had found a couple passages that he had been researching non-stop since the pack had started acting differently to Jackson. His eyes narrowed. Jackson was a wolf. It made sense. His moves, his habits, and his senses. It was all off the chart. It also made sense of why Jackson seemed to care about him. And if Jackson was a wolf, the wolf saw Stiles as _pack._

_Buzz. Buzz._

_My phone._ Stiles moved from his position in front of the cork board and towards his book bag on his bed. He yanked his phone from his back and stared at the incoming text message.

 **Theo:** Hey, want to come over?  
I'll pick you up. Let you drive?

Stiles smirked. That sounded like the best plan. Theo hadn't lied to him. Theo had told him he was a wolf, an Alpha. He had met Theo's pack. There didn't seem to be any lies from them. They all seemed open, and genuine. Stiles shook his head. He didn't really want to think about that. Because if he really got down to it Really hashed it out. There was a small chance that at this very moment. . . He liked Theo's Pack more than the Hale Pack.

 **Stiles:** Come get me.

He bit his lower lip for a second as his heart ached. A picture of Jackson flashed in his mind. He would need to look at the Bestiary again. See if there was a reason. Maybe this was the emotional connection the Bestiary had talked about the humans having towards the rest of the pack. Jackson was the only one that Stiles hadn't really _tried_ to bond with.

.

Stiles grinned as Tracy greeted them first. "Hey!" He liked her. She was nice and out going. But also seemed dangerous and knew it - she really did remind him of Erica. He held back a flinch. Stiles didn't really want to think about them right now.

"Just in time for food!" She smiled brightly. "Glad you could come and join us." Tracy grinned and waved him in. If Theo was happy, she was happy.

He bobbed his head in reply. "What can I say; I can smell curly fries from twenty miles away." He winked at her as she laughed. Stile blinked as he walked over the thresh-hold. "Woah, this is like a completely different place!" He stared, wide eyed at empty and immaculate the place was.

"Yep, we finish painting earlier." Tracy wrinkled her nose. "Paint fumes are awful!" She shook her head. "We had every single window open and fans going." A pout marred her lips. "It still didn't help."

Stiles patted her on the shoulder. "I know, same thing when we painted the Hale place." He waved at Corey and Mason, and smiled softly at Kira and Hayden. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Movie and food!" Mason and Liam cheered while fist bumping. They really were two peas in a pod.

He chuckled and took his place next to Theo on the blanket that had been spread out with food on it. "I like your pack." Stiles whispered softly as he watched them laugh and throw cheese puffs at each other. They reminded him so much of his pack. His smile slipped.

"I'm glad." Theo murmured softly and squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "Hmm, Pizza Man is here." He winked at Stiles and stood, moving towards the door.

Stiles chuckled as Theo tapped his nose. _Wolves_. He twisted slightly to look at Kira. "I have a couple questions for you." His dark chocolate eyes glittered as he studied the Kitsune before him. They narrowed as he watched Kira. Watched her watch Theo. It wasn't the first time Stiles had caught her eyes lingering on the other.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "I'll be texting you real soon." He smiled brightly at her laugh and _of course!_

.

Theo heaved a small sigh as he put his car in park in front of Stiles' house. He cut the engine and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car and stood there as Stiles got out. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Stiles smiled and did his best to keep his heart from jack-hammering in his chest. He had an idea of what this conversation was about. Stiles bit at his lower lip as a he took a seat in the rocking chair on the front porch – Theo took the other.

"I actually came back for you." Theo's voice was soft as he spoke in the dim light that surrounded them.

He swallowed hard. "Me?" He bit at his lower lip. He had thought about Theo and what he could offer. That night with Theo and his pack. A part of him wanted to go. Wanted a change. Wanted to be wanted the way that Theo seemed to want him. But . . . No matter how hard Stiles tried. There was something keeping him here. Someone. He couldn't define it. Couldn't put his finger on it.

"Listen," He licked his lips and twisted in the rocking chair. Theo frowned. "I know this has come as a shock." His brows furrowed as he tried to form the right words. "I know that you didn't expect this side of me, from me."

"You think." Stiles snorted in reply. "This is the real reason you wanted to talk to Derek isn't it?" His head tilted to the side as he studied the other in dim lighting.

He chuckled and cracked a smile. "You were always the smart one." He stared down at his hands. "I missed you Stiles." Theo's lips pursed for a moment.

"You came back for me." Stiles finished the unspoken sentence. He licked his lips nervously as a picture of Jackson passed before his eyes.

Theo smirked, he couldn't help but let his eyes flash. "I know I'm not your only potential mate." He swallowed. "I know that you have known Jackson longer . . . But I have never forgotten about you." Theo frowned as he did his best to gather his thoughts in the right order. "I was always going to come back. Just for you."

"Um," Blood rushed past his ears. The oxygen in his lungs seemed to deplete. He couldn't breathe. White spots appeared in his vision. Jackson. He was a potential mate. Stiles stood from his seat, jerking away from the onslaught of information that flew through his mind. It all made sense now.

_Jackson a potential mate._

Theo stood and reached out for the other. He pulled back as Stiles swiped at his hand. "What's wrong?" His brows furrowed. "What hap-" His back straightened as his nose flared. "You didn't know about Jackson." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I . . . Um," Stiles swallowed around the sandpaper in his throat. "I'm tired."

Theo nodded. "Okay, I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure." Stiles waved him off as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He swallowed hard and shook his head. This changed _everything._ Stiles had entertained Jackson being a wolf. Being more than the _human_ he had thought Jackson to be.

But this was something else. Something entirely else. Theo had confirmed everything while simultaneously destroying all the theories he had built. He needed to look at the Bestiary. He needed. . . Stiles needed . . . He didn't know, his brain wasn't computing like it needed to.

Stiles shoved the door open and reached for the Bestiary on his desk. He had read something. Overlooked really. He'd been more focused on whether Jackson was a wolf or not. His brows furrowed as he searched for the passage that came to him in broken pieces in his memory. He had glanced at it. Not paying _attention._

His brows furrowed as he found the passage and read it a few more times. His breath hitched. _Human Second-in-Command and Mates._ Stiles hunched forward as he studied the words written on the page. He slammed the book shut as his eyes burned. Stiles swallowed hard.

He swallowed. Stiles heaved a soft sigh as he stared at the cork board before him. He bit at his lower lip as he moved closer and began to take the information down. Jackson was a werewolf. He didn't need the board to tell him that.

But that wasn't what warred within him. Not entirely. They knew. The entire pack knew. And they had kept it from him. Of course, they didn't say anything because Jackson had wanted to be the one to tell him. The conversation between Lydia and Allison made more sense now. News flash, Jackson hadn't been the one to tell him.

Theo had.

He should have been a little quicker on the draw with this one. Stiles also should have read the Bestiary completely, instead of focusing on one section. He stared at the picture of Jackson in the middle of the board and the blue strands of yarn that connected to the sticky notes that had begun to clutter the board.

 _Jackson is holding back in Lacrosse. Scott lied about it._ He cleared his throat and threw it in the trash.

 _He spends more time with us. Connected with them all – the pack._ His nose scrunched, that really should have been his tip off.

 _Jackson listens to Derek_. If anything should have tipped him off. It really should have been that.

 _The pack listens to Jackson._ Stiles swallowed as he looked at the three words under that statement. _Human Second-in-Command?_ He was the Beta – the Wolf Second-in-Command not human.

Stiles had read through the Hale Bestiary. He had read about the Seconds – in – Commands. How one would be human. One a wolf. And if the Second Human didn't mate with the Alpha, they almost always mated with the Second Wolf.

He hadn't really thought anything about it at that time. Stiles surely hadn't seen himself as a Second. More of someone who went against Derek because of the sheer muscle and no brain schemes they tried to use when it came to other creatures.

But is seemed that Stiles had been wrong. He was very important in the pack. Even though, he was _just_ human. But he was apparently not important enough to have been given the truth.

Stiles knew he wasn't being rational. They all loved him. They were protecting him. But lying to him was _not_ the way to protect Stiles. He hated lying. Hated to the core. Hated lying more than anything else.

He glared at the picture of Jackson. He was smiling. All happy and innocent. They had won the championship that day. Stiles swallowed as he pulled the picture off the board. He liked when Jackson smiled like that.

But none of it mattered. They lied.

Stiles bit at his lower lip as he grabbed his phone.

 **Blue Eyes** : I know what you are.  
I know everything. Why?

 **Ex-Were-Friend** : I know why you  
lied. I thought you would choose  
me. Your best friend. Even before  
the others in the pack.


	24. Choose

"Stiles?"

He looked up as his father knocked on the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:04PM. Stiles had talked to his father. And the gracious father he was, had let Stiles take the day off.

"You have a visitor?"

Stiles squared his shoulders. "Okay, send them up?" He swallowed hard as he threw Jackson's picture in the garbage. He didn't want to think about him. Stiles took a deep breath and waited.

"Hey . . ."

He blanched for a moment as he turned sharply to stare at the male standing in his doorway. "Oh, I thought . . ." Stiles frowned as his shoulders slumped. "Hello Theo."

"He hasn't come?" Theo frowned and stepped further into the room. He swallowed hard and grimaced. "I'm sorry, I honestly thought that you knew." He let out a sigh and took a seat in the chair by the computer. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

Stiles waved him off. "You are not the one that should be apologizing." He huffed and flopped down on the edge of his bed. "I really cannot believe that I didn't see it."

"You are lucky though." Theo whispered softly.

He snorted. "Oh, how so?"

"To find your mate." Theo's voice was very soft, his lips pursed as she stared down at the ground. "Not every wolf is that lucky." He stretched out his legs. "I had sort of had hoped that you were mine." He laughed softly at the look he received. "What?"

"Ridiculous." Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

Theo grinned. "I wanted to let you know that I will be going back to Washington." He sighed softly and stretched out his legs as he leaned back in the leather chair. "I wanted to offer you the chance to go with me, again."

"What?" Stiles blinked as he stared. "What," his pitch rose as his heart went into overtime. "I don't . . ." Stiles was speechless.

The brunette chuckled. "I know." He hushed the other softly. "But, if you feel that your place is no longer comfortable . . . I wanted you to know there is a pack that would accept you." Theo's dark eyes tinged red as he stared at the male before him. "And an alpha that would treasure you."

"Oh," His shoulders slouched as the breath was stolen from his lungs. He hadn't expected that either. But, then again, Stiles had been very focused on Jackson. He certainly hadn't focused on Theo in that way. Stiles blinked. "Can I think about it?"

Theo stood and nodded. "Take your time. I know you will be graduating soon." His words were smooth as he stepped closer to the sitting teen. His dark eyes roved over Stiles' features. "I wanted to get to you." His voice was soft as he reached forward. Theo's blood thrummed as he breathed in deeply.

"Theo," Stiles whispered the name.

He grinned as his eyes flashed. His hand connected with Stiles cheek. "You would be special in my pack. And no, not because you are a Spark, but because you are you Stiles." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"Th-Theo?" Stiles blinked as his head turned back and forth in his room. But the Washington Alpha was nowhere to be found.

. . .

Stiles huffed out a breath as he tried to focus. He couldn't. Stiles wasn't able to focus on anything. Well, anything but Jackson. But Jackson wasn't here. Jackson hadn't been at school for a straight week now.

He wasn't sure how to feel. If he was being honest, and Stiles was always honest. Stiles missed Jackson. But his heart still hurt. Or did his heart hurt because Jackson had lied . . . or because he really missed him.

There was one thing Stiles knew for sure. Jackson was being a jerk. Stiles also knew that Derek would have told him about Mates. It was the only plausible way that Jackson knew that Stiles was his mate. Well, his potential mate. Which meant that Jackson _knew_ what Stiles would go through by not seeing Jackson for three days straight.

He had to know. Jackson had to know that Stiles was more than just a _potential_ mate. Had to know. _But . . ._ Stiles bit his lower lip as his mind supplied the question for him. He didn't have to say it out loud. _Jackson must not care._

Jackson had skipped Prom too.

Stiles had had to go stag. He was not impressed with that.

Lydia had been pissed.

Don't get Stiles wrong. He was hurt. Hurt like hell. But he was pissed. Pissed, because Jackson wasn't around. Stiles couldn't even tell Jackson that he wanted to choose him. Stiles wanted to be _his_ potential mate. And it pissed him off. How dare Jackson!

His brows furrowed as he stared at the dry erase board at the front of the classroom. Stiles wasn't comprehending a single thing his English teacher was writing, and English was easy. But why did it sound like a foreign language?

His shoulders were pulled up close to his ears. Stress was taking over him. He swallowed hard as he tried to focus. Stiles felt like he was sick. It was like having the flu. Cotton balls had been shoved in his ears. Sand paper had been shoved down his throat. Someone was using a jackhammer right behind his eyes.

Stiles gave up paying attention somewhere after lunch. He had spent lunch period with his English teacher. She had been worried and asked him to eat lunch with her. He had been okay with that. He didn't really want to look at the pack and their pitying looks.

He was being stubborn. Stiles knew that. But there were two people in whatever _this relationship_ was supposed to be. And he wasn't the only one that was playing the ignoring game. However, there was a _slight_ chance that Stiles was better at the ignoring game than the others were.

He stared out of the window and waited for the bell to toll. He was ready for the day to be over with. _I should have stayed home when Dad offered for me too._ Stiles shook his head and gathered his stuff. He placed everything in the book bag and waited.

_Ring. Ring._

His shoulders slumped with a sigh. In a few moments he would be able to get in his jeep and wouldn't have to pretend to care or act happy.

"Hey, Derek wants to see everyone." Scott spoke as he stood in front of his best friend. He bit on his lower lip. "I was hoping to get a ride?"

Stiles swallowed and stared up at the brunette. "I'm not feeling well."

"I'll drive?" Scott offered as he stepped closer. He squared his shoulders and took Stiles' book bag before slinging an arm over the other's shoulders. "Come on bro."

He heaved a soft sigh as heat clung to him. Stiles gave in and looped his arms around Scott's waist. He'd missed his best bro. "Never lie to me again." His voice was muffled as he let Scott carry most of his weight. It was nice to be hugged.

"I won't buddy." Scott held back a grimace as he glanced at his friend. His brows furrowed. Was it his fault they were in this position?

.

Stiles trudged up the steps his home. Derek had gone over Theo – Theo had stayed much longer than a three days – who was leaving and offering his thanks for letting him pass through. He dropped hints at colleges and where the pack wanted to go. Stiles knew most were staying close. But, he wasn't sure if he had a reason besides being _pack_ to stay close.

 **Scotty** : Home safe?

 **Stylin** : Yeah Bro.

Stiles shook his head as he made it up the stairs. Scott had been clingy since they had sort of made up. He was still very wounded by Scott. By the pack. Even after a week. And they knew it. They could tell. But . . . Scott was special. Scott was his friend. His real best friend. Theo hadn't been around long enough to claim full rights to that title. Not like Scott could.

 **Scotty** : I am sorry.

Stiles smiled softly. He knew he was. Stiles knew very well that Scott was sorry. It was easy to see on the other's face every time Scott looked at him.

 **Stylin** : I know. You'll make it up  
to me too. ;D

 **Scotty** : Yes anything.

Stiles shook his head. Their friendship would be okay. They had been through much more than this. And if they could make it through that. They could make it through this. They were Bros after all.

 **Stylin** : I'm going to bed. See you  
At school tomorrow.

He heaved a small sigh and placed his phone on the bedside table. Stiles grabbed his stuff for a shower and headed towards his bathroom.

.

Stiles moved quietly down the stairs as he heard a thump followed by a rattle and a slam. His brows furrowed as he froze at the bottom of the stairs. Stiles had seen this moment in horror movies too many times to have to yell out who is there only to give away his position.

He took a deep breath and walked further into the living room of the dark house. The sound had come from his Dad's office. Stiles swallowed. He did not want to go in that direction. But his dad had valuable things in his office. He fathered up his courage as he touched the door knob and twisted it.

Stiles blinked as he squinted in the large room lit with a dim light. He tried to evolve into a higher species. Where was a werewolf when he needed one?

"Oh Claudia."

Stiles froze as his shoulders dropped from there protective stance. _Dad?_

"Claudia," John heaved a soft sigh as he stared down at the picture in his hand. He took a sip from the three fingers of scotch in his other hand. "I miss you sweetheart."

His throat closed as he listened to his dad. It was not the first time Stiles had caught his father doing this. It was rare, but it had happened before. After a long hard day and a couple glasses of scotch, John would retreat into his office and talk to his late wife.

"He's hurting Claudia." John's lips pursed for a moment. "He's hurting and I'm not sure what to say to fix it." His shoulders slumped as he caressed the old picture. "That was always your department." His words were soft. "You always knew what to say to make him feel better. To make him get up and fight for his feelings and the things he wanted."

Stiles stayed quiet as he listened to his dad's soft whispered in the dark.

"I think he's found his mate." John huffed out a breath and shook his head. "If the way he has been acting is anything to go by, I know he has." He took a sip of his scotch. "But something happened. I don't think they have seen each other for a while."

Stiles gripped the door knob tighter.

"I believe they fought." John chuckled. "We _know_ Stiles was fighting." He shook his head. "Are son is very good with his words. Just like you." Another sip. "You would know what to say. How to urge him to stop being so stubborn – like his father – and go after his mate."

He swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat as his eyes watered.

"I remember what you told me about that couple." His eyes shimmered. "About how it drove the wolf mad to be so far away from their mate." Another sip. "But the thought of hurting their mate even more kept them away." John shook his head. "I don't know how to word it. How do I tell Stiles that he has to be the one to go?" He sighed and caressed the picture once more.

Stiles swallowed. His body went numb. _Jackson is hurting?_


	25. Jackson Needs Stiles

"Dad!" Stiles called out as he hoped down the stairs while putting his black converses on. 'Dad!" he called out louder as he fumbled with his other shoe. He was frantic. His heart was going double-time and there was no chance it was going to slow down, not right now. But it felt so right. This choice felt right.

John frowned as he set the picture down and moved towards the door. "Stiles?" His eyes narrowed as he took in the image before him. "Where do you think you are going?" His brows furrowed as he glanced down at the watch on his left wrist. "At eleven-twenty at night?"

"I'm going get my mate." A wide smile clung his lips as he pulled in a deep breath. He held the keys in his hand as he looked at his father. He wasn't really asking for permission. Stiles was going whether his father let him go. This was more of a courtesy so his father didn't wonder where he was.

John stared at his son for a moment. A soft smile covered his lips. "Okay, stay there I don't want you driving back after that."

"Thank you." Stiles slid his arms through the sleeves of Jackson's leather jacket. "I'll text you." He ran out of the door and down the stairs as he raced for his jeep.

.

Stiles' heart jack-hammered in his chest. He had never done anything like he was about to do. He was going to be sick. He was going to barf. Jackson was going to find him dead on his front yard the next morning. Stiles groaned. Ridiculous. Stiles took a deep breath as he stood on the concreted walking path that lead to Jackson's front door.

**Blue Eyes:** Come outside. I'm here.

Stiles bit at his lower lip as he waited. He shoved his phone into his back pocket before thrusting his hands into his front pockets. He took measured breaths. Now was not the time to freak out. He jumped as the front door opened.

Jackson frowned as he stared down at Stiles.

"Hi," Stiles whispered. He didn't have to talk loud. The wolf would hear him. He glanced up for a moment and completely regretted it. There Jackson stood in plaid sleeping pants and completely shirtless.

Jackson tilted his head to the side. "Hello." His brows furrowed as he swallowed the lump in his throat as his wolf howled in utter delight. Stiles had sought him out.

"Give me a reason to stay." Stiles swallowed hard as he stared at Jackson. His lips were dry. And he could really use a drink of water. Someone had rubbed sandpaper down his throat again. And his heart really needed to stop beating so fast. It was going to cause other medical issues if it continued.

Jackson frowned as he stared at the male before him. "What?"

"I know everything." Stiles licked his lips and looked at anything but the blue-eyed shirtless male before him. "I know you are a wolf." His eyes flickered to Jackson for a second. "I know you are a Beta. Derek's Beta. I know that in this really weird/supernatural like world I am his Human version of a Beta." His heart came to a stop as they locked with Jackson's. "I know the Human Beta and the Wolf Beta mate a lot of times if the Alpha doesn't mate the Human Beta."

Jackson growled at the thought of Derek trying to mate with Stiles.

"I . . . Oh." Stiles blinked a few times as he listened to Jackson's wolf growl, well that did _things_ to him. "I know I am a potential mate for you." A blush slithered up his neck and over his cheeks. "I know that a Beta can have _multiple_ potential mates." His ears were hot. _Very_ hot. "I know that each person that has potential mates get to choose." Stiles swallowed hard.

He breathed in deeply. Jackson's wolf was calming down. But wolf still wanted Jackson to reach forward and grab Stiles and ever let him go.

"Theo asked me to go with him." Stiles eyes narrowed as they watched Jackson's shoulders drop – _surrendering._ "He's another potential mate for me." Stiles squared his shoulders as he stared at the blue eyed male before him. "Give me a _reason_ to choose you." A cold weight settled in his stomach as he swallowed hard. "Why should I choose you?" _Please give me a reason._

Silence.

"You gave me food when I forgot mine." Stiles licked his lips. "You gave me your jacket." He took a step closer to the stairs leading to the porch and front door. "You got me a school pass." A smirk covered his lips. "That one took me a few. She wants me to bring you by, she thinks you're cute." Stiles chuckled. "You took care of me when I got sick."

A blush darkened its way across Jackson's high cheek bones.

"You gave me a ride to school a couple times." He smiled softly. "You held me, multiple times." Stiles licked his lips. "You held me on my mom's anniversary." His tone hitched at the mention of his mother.

Jackson's wolf whined.

"You comforted me." Stiles bit at his lower lip for a moment. "When I didn't understand what I needed, you comforted me and took away my pain." His blush deepened. "You kissed me." Stiles took another step closer. He stood at the bottom of the steps. "I went on a date with Heather. All I could think about was you."

Jackson sucked in a breath and waited.

"Theo asked me to go live with him in Washington." Stiles stated again. "He asked me to go be his Alpha Mate." He swallowed hard and took the three steps to come to halt before Jackson. "Give me a reason to say no." His voice was soft as he edged closer, invading Jackson's personal space. "Give me a reason to stay _here_ in _this_ pack."

Jackson stared at the brunette before him. The male had so easily walked into the wolf's den with no preservation for himself. He took a deep breath. "I need you," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Stiles whispered as he stepped closer.

Jackson's nose flared as he pulled in Stiles' scent. His eyes flashed with the supernatural blue that colored his eyes.

"Say it again?" Stiles whispered as he reached for Jackson.

Jackson stepped into Stiles' embrace. "I need you." He whispered in Stiles' ear as he nuzzled the other's neck. His hands wrapped around Stiles' waist and pulled the other flush against him. "I need you." He spoke again, against Stiles' neck.

"Good." Stiles smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck. "I need you too." A giggle fell from his lips as he closed his eyes and hugged Jackson's tightly.

Jackson breathed in deeply right behind Stiles' ear. "Do you have to go home?"

"Nope." A smile colored Stiles' voice as Jackson lifted him and pulled him into the house. He shimmied a little and wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist. "I'm tired." His voice was soft as he laid his head down on Jackson's shoulder. "I haven't been sleeping well." He sniffled softly. "Your fault."

Jackson chuckled softly. "I am very sorry." He kept his voice serious as he spoke. "That was very cruel of me. Please let me make it up to you."

"Better."

Jackson shook his head as he shut the door to his bedroom and placed Stiles carefully on the king sized bed. "Get comfortable." His eyes flashed for a moment before standing straight. "jacket."

"Are you going to keep it?" A pout marred Stiles' lips as he handed it over.

He couldn't help but laugh as he heard the disappointment in the other's voice. "No, I don't want it to get wrinkled." Jackson smirked as he walked around to his side of the bed. "Come," he whispered as he held his arm out. His wolf purred in contentment as Stiles slotted himself against Jackson's side.

"Warm," Stiles spoke on a sigh as he snuggled closer.

Jackson breathed in deeply as he cocooned himself around the other. "I'm sorry," his words were feathery soft as he spoke into Stiles' ear.

"Are you?" Stiles whispered. The room was dark as he stared into the nothingness. A faint white glow peaked through the large window, offered by the sidewalk lighting. He took a deep breath and did his best to keep calm. He didn't really want to fight with the other. But it had hurt. Hurt finding out the truth from someone who was a complete stranger where the pack was concerned.

He tightened his grip as his wolf picked out the stale scent of bruised hurt and weakened strength. Jackson had hurt Stiles, deeply. He breathed in through his nose, comforting the wolf with the fact that Stiles was in his arms. "I'm sorry - you shouldn't have heard from anyone but me."

"Then why didn't I?" His brows furrowed as he tried to understand.

Jackson grumbled and tucked Stiles closer as he felt him move. "Cause I had been an ass through most of our middle and a good portion of high school." His lips flattened for a moment as he thought of the tormentor position he had taken on to the other. "I didn't think. . ."

"I would listen." Stiles finished as he patted Jackson's arm. "I probably wouldn't have."

He snorted. "I was given advice - that it might be better to show you." Jackson's jaw twitched as he nuzzled closer. He wanted to bite, Jackson licked his lips and tried to focus on the other's heartbeat. Stiles wasn't ready for that. "I was trying to get you to warm up? To be open to the possibilities . . . Of a guy before getting to the point that _I_ was that guy." He winced as his voice rose at the end.

"I can understand that." He nodded softly and pulled Jackson's arms around his shoulders more tightly. "You still have some major making up to do."

Jackson nodded against Stiles' neck. That would not be a problem. He was going to do everything he could to make sure that Stiles saw _him_ as the only _mate_ until Stiles took the claiming bite. "I will." Jackson swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I didn't realize how much I depended on you . . . I need you."

"I missed you too." Stiles whispered before he let sleep carry him off. A warm feeling settled low in his stomach. This was perfect. This was the feeling that had been missing. The cold leaded weight that had dragged through his system was gone. Replaced with an ooey gooey feeling that melted him from the core out. It was perfect.

.

"So do I get to drive?" Stiles smirked as he peered sideways at Jackson. "Theo let me drive . . ."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "You think jabbing at me with Theo is going to make me let you drive my Porsche?" His head cocked to the side as he turned to stare fully at Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles laughed at the look he received. "Aw, come on!" He leaned over and latched onto Jackson's waist from his position beside him at the kitchen table. "Just once?"

Jackson chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, keeping him anchored there. "Maybe. But not today." He smiled. "We could be late, you are not driving that fast the first time."

"Okay," Stiles smiled and nuzzled against the other. "I like that you are so warm."

"Oh!"

Stiles stiffened as he tried to pull away. A blush rose on his cheeks.

"This is Stiles." Jackson spoke evenly and tightened his grip on the said person before letting go as he stood. "He's my boyfriend."

She nodded. "It is nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Whittemore." Stiles flashed an uneasy smile as he stood next to Jackson. "We have school."

Jackson nodded and took the other's hand. "You 'll see him after school." His eyes warmed over as a smile clung to his lips. "You'll be seeing a lot more of him actually." He chuckled at the blush that highlighted across Stiles' cheeks.

"Oh very good!" She smiled and waved goodbye.

.

"That was _soo_ embarrassing!" Stiles whined for the millionth time as Jackson pulled into the school parking lot. "That is _not_ how you are supposed to be meeting parents." He shook his head and whined once more. They were never going to see him as an upstanding guy. _Oh!_ Would they compare him to Lydia? "Great, how did they meet Lydia?" Stiles glared as Jackson chuckled at him.

Jackson smirked. "I figured you would be more worried about what people would say about you wearing my clothes." He chuckled as the other squawked and slapped at his arm. Jackson cut the engine and got out of the car. "Don't worry, I need you." A smile curled on his lips at the blush that rose high on Stiles' cheeks.

"Oh," He blinked a few times. It was going to take him a little while to get used to that. Not that he would ever get tired of hearing it. He cleared his throat. "So?" Stiles whispered softly as he waited. He wasn't sure what Jackson was going to want to do.

He held out his hand and arched an eyebrow. A smirk settled on his lips as Stiles laced their hands together. "Let's get to homeroom."

"Are you going to sit beside me in all of my classes and hold my hand under the table, and lead me down the hall?" Stiles laughed at the look he received.

Jackson snorted. "How about I push you up against the lockers?" He smirked when he was met with silence. He tugged on the other's arm as he pulled Stiles too his side. "What? You don't want to get back at Allison and Scott for all their _moments_?"

"Oooh! I knew there was a reason I got with you."

"I want to watch!" Erica exclaimed with a cackle as she winked at Stiles. "Come on Jackson, you have a prime piece right here."

Jackson growled and shook his head. "I don't share."

"Exactly." Stiles smiled and pecked Jackson on the cheek. The words that Jackson had spoken to him last night and today resounded in his head once more.

_I need you._

_**CEASE.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you have sincerely enjoyed this story. And I hope you are happy with the ending. Please leave comments and favorites - if you want. Thank you so dearly for staying with me during this overly long period of time. You are truly all amazing.
> 
> I really hope this story was good for you all and that I did good as a writer. Please leave comments and feedback.
> 
> Please anticipate my later stories. And this season is going to break my heart! Episode One cut so deeply. And I hate that it is Final.
> 
> Alright,
> 
> Later My Lovelies.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stile's Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463004) by [Pabzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabzy/pseuds/Pabzy)




End file.
